in another universe
by DRClo
Summary: Sumary: The Doctor's daughter turns up claiming to be his daughter from galifrey but the doctor doesn't remember her. There's more to the story Rose Tyler finds herself in the doctor's universe and can't remember why what will happen next? The doctor stays in his tenth form after the end of time.
1. Chapter 1

_In another universe By Midnight california_

_Sumary: The Doctor's daughter turns up claiming to be his daughter from galifrey but the doctor doesn't remember her. There's more to the story Rose Tyler finds herself in the doctor's universe and can't remember why what will happen next? The doctor stays in his tenth form after the end of time._

_chapter one - the unknown_

The doctor stood in his new TARDIS with his former companion Rose Tyler who he found on Bad wolf bay after picking up strange signals from the area.

"This is just not possible" The doctor said to Rose.

"So your not happy to see me then?!" Rose raised an eye brow.

"Of course I am but...if your here and not there, there is something wrong..." The doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"I just woke up here no explanation or whatever, I don't even know if Mum, Dad, Tony, Mickey is here" Rose sighed.

"We'll get you back don't worry" The doctor said. "Must have been a temperal shift or something" The doctor added, suddenly Rose burst into tears.

"Rose? What's wrong?" The doctor asked and hugged her.

"John died. Last week, he was reckless and he got shot by this alien thing and his heart gave out and now your here exactly like him!" Rose sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. Rose, really I am" The doctor said

"I know its not your fault...but I don't even know if I wanna go back doctor..." Rose sighed and sat on the captins seat.

"Come on I know what will chear you up, a good old visit to torchwood!" The doctor cheared pulling the leaver on the TARDIS and they went flyin.

**Meanwhile in another universe...**

Jackie Tyler stood on the top floor of Torchwood tower with the parellel Captin Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper.

"She was here. My Rose was" Jackie folded her arms "You aint sent her on some dangerous mission 'ave ya?" Jackie added

"No we haven't got any missions, she hasn't been here! for the fourth time, we have not seen Rose Tyler today" Jack huffed.

"Well you better find her!" Jackie said "If my Rose has gone missing your to blame" Jackie shouted again.

"We think she could have been transported Miss" Gwen interupted them.

"By who?" Jackie questioned

"Not who. This" Jack pressed a button opening a steal shutter and reaveling a wall with a crack straight through it and a shinning white bright light.

"Whats that?" Jackie questioned.

"We think it might be a gateway..to another universe" Gwen Cooper said "We forbid anyone to step from this point..Incase they are sucked in but the crack could automatically be placing people out of time" Gwen explained

"Its just a matter of time before the whole universe...ends" Jack said looking at the crack.

**There were cracks and some who saw silence and the end of all things.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The return of Rose.

watch?v=9PcxcyL1-k&feature= watch my trailer for the fanfiction - Jennifer Lawernce as the doctor's daughter

**.**

The doctor landed smothly(for a change) in torchwood base where, Jack, and Martha were annaylising something when they saw the TARDIS.

"Doctor" Jack grinned when he saw the TARDIS and the doctor stepped out.

"Captin" The doctor nodded, Rose followed behind the doctor, Jack's face went white he knew what had happened to Rose.

"Rose? I thought you said she went off with your duplicate?" Jack questioned, Martha stood siliently.

"Yeah but I found her at Bad wolf bay a few hours ago, now somethings going on and Rose doesn't remember how she got there." The doctor informed them.

"I could off explained myself you know" Rose folded her arms.

"Martha Jones good to see you again, last time I saw you was when, you and Mickey were being chased by that saltauren" The doctor said and Martha hugged him.

"Yeah well Jack needs my help and Mickeys okay sortin out unit so I came here." Martha said.

"I didn't know you knew Mickey?" Martha questioned

"Not since, those planets and the daleks but..we got married after a year" Martha said and showed Rose her wedding ring.

"Congrats" Rose said bitterely Jack raised an eye brow,

"Anyway Doc, we have something well someone to show you" Jack said interrupting their conversation.

"Really who?" The doctor questioned

"Are you sure we should do this Jack it could change everything" Martha said

"What?!" The doctor said.

"We have to Martha. He's the only one who can solve this, it could change everything if it turns out to be true" Martha said.

"Tell us" Rose said.

"Alright! This way..." Martha said leading them to the holding cells of torchwood base, Jack led them to a girl who looked about 16 years old she was wearing an orange prison uniform and had brown eyes and blondish hair.

"What's wrong with her why is she in there?" The doctor questioned Jack and Martha, The girl looked scared and shook up.

"U.N.I.T found her doctor stranded in London town she was a mess, before doctor...she has two hearts" Martha informed her.

"Thats impossible the doctor would of felt it wouldn't ya?" Rose hissed.

"Yeah but its happened before...with the master you didn't know he was here, and then this" Martha said

"This is rediculous" The doctor said unhappy.

"She hasn't spoken a word...nobody knows her name" Jack added

"And she deffinatly has two hearts?" The doctor questioned

"Possitivly" Martha confirmed.

"I don't recognise her." The doctor shook his head and bent down to the level the girl was at. "It's weird I should be able to connect with her...but somethings stopping it, I feel like I should know who she is" The doctor added, Jack released the door to the girls cell and she stepped up still in handcuffs, she looked confused. The girl decided to leg it down the corridor, but Jack ran after her and grabbed her.

"Easy Jack!" Rose said

"We can't let her get away...she might be the reason for that crack" Jack explained

"What crack?" The doctor questioned, Jack held the girl there.

"Its okay...we'll find out where you came from" Martha said to her.

"Show me the crack" The doctor said. Jack kept a firm arm on the girl and led them too where it was.

**Meanwhile in London a group of former torchwood workers were assemballing a new torchwood.**

"We got what you requested sir" Rory Williams reported to the Torchwood boss who wore an eye patch.

"The time lord?" She responded

"He goes by the name the master" Rory williams informed her.

"Excellent. Exactly the type of person we need to take down the doctor, and torchwood 3...I have placed his daughter in the third torchwood base, she can keep an eye on him off course this world will soon be ours" The eye patch lady said

"He's in holding cell three he's pretty angry...so I wouldn't go there if I were you" Rory warned her.

"Me...I'm not scared of the time lords and neither should you there are only three in existance where as there are six billion humans on this world" The eye patch lady.

"Where did you find the doctor's daughter, I thought all of his race were dead..What is did you do to her?" Rory asked.

"I did nothing, the rage was already consuming her, as for the master a little bit of persuation I have my ways off opening up, universes" The eye patch lady said

"Miss. We have a problem" A red head girl walked up to her.

"And you are?"

"Amelia Pond, but miss Rose Tyler has come across the universe again...and she could jepordise everything." Amy said The eye patch lady walked across the room, in fury heading to meet the master...

"What is it doctor?" Jack questioned.

"Its when two universes collide, its a crack in the universe, that must have been how Rose, came through and possibly the girl." The doctor said.

"Can you fix it?" Rose asked

"I don't know I'm sorry Rose...you might be stuck here for a while..." The doctor looked at the silient girl behind him.

"Its alright you can speek we won't hurt you" The doctor added

"Really?" She questioned quielty.

"Trust me on this. I am the last of the time lords its just me and you now" The doctor smiled.

"I remember what happened sir." The girl said "My name is Kia and you probably don't remember but-" Kia suddenly stopped and fell to the ground and started screaming.

"Kia whats wrong?" The doctor panicked and reached for her, she stoped screaming almost instantly.

"Nothings wrong, I don't know what that was sir" Kia sat up and held her head.

**There were cracks some who saw silence and the end of all things.**


	3. Chapter 3 the tenth hour part one

Chapter 3 The Tenth Hour part one.

watch?v=6exPsRZ2qmU&feature= watch my new trailer here!

Rose looked at Kia with interest they were sat in the TARDIS, with the doctor and Jack.

"We should take her to the Medical Bay" The doctor said, Kia looked at the doctor and shook her head.

"I'm fine..." Kia said weekly.

"No your not come on please" Jack said "You too Rose" Jack added

"Why do I need to be checked out? I aint got two hearts or anything" Rose argued.

"You still went through the crack of time" The doctor explained

"Yeah...maybe I did but I'm fealin fine" Rose argued.

"Come on Rose" Jack interupted Rose sighed and walked with Jack and Kia followed them along with the doctor.

Meanwhile The Master was still The new Torchwoods prisoner.

"Something, is going on and we need you to help us bring down the doctor" Kovarian the new boss of torchwood explained to the master, the master ruffeled his blonde hair and grinned manically.

"What would make you think I'd help you..." The Master said.

"You will help us its not an option..." Kovarian said

"What's in it for me then? What do I have to do" The master questioned

"We already have his daughter in place, he doesn't remember her, you just have to distract them as we want to distroy this world, and take Kia to lead us into battle. There is a war coming, silence will fall and the Pandorica will open" Kovarian explained.

"What War? And are you talking about Kiatrina Sigma, as in the doctor's youngest child, very pretty black hair always in a braide?" The master questioned.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about here, we don't know whats going to happen the prophecy goes just silence will fall and the pandorica will open" Kovarian said

"So you just want me to distract him oh thats easy the cracks should do that job anyway" The master grinned "Whats in it for me?"

"You can rule with me at the end of all this...The new torchwood will be the new world order, are you in?" Kovarian said

"Of course I am" The master grinned.

"So doctor where too now?" Jack asked in the TARDIS.

"I know where I need to go to the shadow plocromation" The doctor answered pulling the leavers on the consol, Kia stood there completly overwhealmed they didn't know she had been imprisoned since she was found after the timewar and been trained to kill by the new torchwood.

"Kia you alright?" The doctor asked.

"I'm fine" Kia said, Kia desperatly wanted to tell him that she was his daughter but how could he forget in the first place?

"I don't understand why I am here, I mean I just wanna live my own life I don't wanna get used to all this alien stuff again." Rose said.

"I know Rose, I promise we will get you back" The doctor said, suddenly the TARDIS, jolted and everyone flew across the room.

The doctor was the first one to awake, everyone was knocked unconcious, The doctor gripped his head, Rose awoke and so did Jack and Kia.

"Oww!" Jack moaned.

"Come on you've taken more than that Jack..." The doctor grinned "Everyone okay?" He added

"Yeah" Rose and Kia replied in unison,

"We at the shadow ploclomation?" Kia stood up.

"I think we're somewhere else..." The doctor stood and helped Rose up. "Come on then" The doctor raised out of the TARDIS his three companions followed after him, they were deffinatly not at the Shadow Ploclomation they were somewhere else, deffinatly earth.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Not sure.." The doctor said, they walked along the path, for a little bit.

"Doctor we're in Scottland, I recognise it..." Jack said.

"Why would the TARDIS bring us to Scottland?" Rose questioned. The doctor shrugged.

The master had been teleported to Scottland to be reunited with his old friend and foe the doctor who he had not seen what felt like a while.

The master was minding his own bussiness when he saw the doctor, Jack, Rose and Kia by along the path he walked up to them approaching them.

"Doctor" He said instantly the doctor and his friends spun around Kia recognised him imediatly so did Jack but Rose did not.

"Doctor stand back!" Jack said.

"Oh goodie the freaks here too" The master smirked.

"Master, I don't understand how on earth are you here?!" The doctor questioned.

"The universe is always messed up these days" The master said.

"Yeah no thanks to you.!" Jack glared at him.

"I don't understand who is he doctor?" Rose asked

"You may call me the master" The master responded. "I know who you are miss Rose Tyler." He added, he stepped forward so he was near them.

"Leave her alone" The doctor said going towards Rose.

"Oh and here's Kia the other Timelord not to say that I don't recognise you" The master lied Kia looked at him confusingly.

"But anyway, down to bussiness." The master said, The Master got out his lazer screwdriver (oh how he missed it) and shot Jack in the heart and pushed the doctor to the ground and shot him and took Jack's vortex manipulator and Rose and teleported off with both Rose and Kia...

The sky was turning dark for some reason, eletronics were disorted, The master took Rose and Kia to a basement across the city.

"Master, its been a while" Kia smiled as they were in a different room to Rose.

"I could never hurt you even if I tried..." The master smiled.

"You here from torchwood? Kovarian sent you?" Kia questioned.

"Your trapped by her don't worry I'll help you find a way out..." The master said.

"They've trained me to kill the doctor, master how can I kill my own father?" Kia questioned.

"He murdered our people, Kia he left you stranded on Galifrey when he ran away from you and you had to take the fall for his deads, and then on the last day of the war he deserted you..." The master explained

"You saved me, I was imprisoned until now..master we used to be partners, soul mates even and now your just -I heard what you did _The Year that never was _you torchured my father" Kia replied

"And you were torchured because of him. TWICE. look Kovarian ordered me to distract the doctor not stop him thats what I'm going to do..." The master smiled.

"Parts of me wants to kill him. but he doesn't even know I'm his daughter...Kovarian stopped me from telling him"

"We'll find a way out of this Kia, I love you I always have" The master put his hand on her cheek and they kissed passiontaly on the lips.

"Prisoner zero has escaped, Prisoner Zero has escaped" A voice from above said, then the sky turned orange, The doctor awoke to find Jack and an unknown person infront of him.

"Doctor are you okay?" Jack questioned, The Doctor pushed himself to stand up.

"I'm fine, what was that? That voice?" The doctor questioned.

"Its everywhere, its weird and its so dark its not even the afternoon yet" The girl said.

"And you are?" The doctor asked

"Her names Clara, doctor we have bigger issues, the master took Rose and Kia" Jack explained.

"Jack you go and look for them and me and Clara will find out what this voice is." The doctor said. "I'll meet you by the TARDIS bring the master with you if you can"

"Great" Jack sighed and went off.

"Prisoner zero has escaped, The human residents will be insinerated" The voice said.

"That is not good" The doctor said. "Who is prisoner zero?" The doctor questioned.

"I think I might be able to help you with that" Clara smiled, she led the doctor to her house and upstairs to where the crack was...

"Master come on don't be stupid where is Rose?" Jack questioned once he found them.

"Why are you both so obsessed with that earth girl" The master rolled his eyes. Kia stood silently and then sighed.

"she's in here" Kia sighed the master glared at her as Rose stumbled out.

"Jack!" Rose went over and hugged Jack.

"Did he hurt you?" Jack asked

"No unlike the doctor I like to stay pure" The master said.

"He didn't" Rose interupted.

"So what now freak?" The master grinned, Jack went up to him and punched him so hard he fell unconcious to the ground...

"What is it?" Clara said

"Its a crack, in the fabric of reality, when two universes collied..." The doctor getting out his sonic screwdriver said.

"Doctor, what about the prisoner zero"

"I have no idea..." The doctor said going from the crack and looking out the window...


	4. Chapter 4 the tenth hour part two

The Tenth Hour part 2

"Well done instine knock him unconcious!" Kia said to Jack

"I'm sorry but we don't have time to argue, we need to get him back to the TARDIS and help the doctor" Jack said.

"Why whats happening?" Rose questioned.

"The whole planets going to be insinerated in twenty minutes" Jack said

"Best get moving then" Kia said and grabbed The master's ankles as Jack grabbed his arms.

The doctor finnished examining the wall in Clara's bedroom and behind him and Clara was prisoner zero as a dog and a man.

"Doctor how did he get here?!" Clara asked.

"Look, we already know who you are and we've sent for back up so if I were you I would just go and hand yourself in right now."

"No we didn't"

"Rule 1, the doctor lies" The doctor glared at Clara, The creature 'Prisoner Zero' opened its mouth and the creatures teath were like sharks. The doctor pulled Clara back.

'Prisoner Zero has escaped, the entire population will be insinerated, prisoner zero has escaped' A voice bellowed, The creature wized out of Clara's house.

"I think thats the Atraxi" The doctor wizzed to look out off the window.

"What is that like the police or something?" Clara asked.

"Golatic Law" The doctor ran down the stairs and ran outside seeing the sky dark and a machine covering the sun,

"Right, phone, laptop, anything?!" The doctor asked Clara

"Laptop over here." Clara said giving him her laptop.

"What are you going to do?!"

"Sending them a message. The smartest people in the world a video link if we all have a code we can pass it on,"

"Will that stop the planet from being brunt?" Clara asked.

"I'm hopeing."

The doctor finnished sending the code hopeing it would stop the Atraxi and help them find prisoner zero.

"Right Jack, you stay here, I'm going to find the doctor..." Kia said confidently,

"I'm coming with you!" Rose said. Jack looked down at the master who was still unconciouss and chained up and shut the door to the room in the TARDIS.

"Hang on a minute who put you in charge?" Jack questioned following her.

"I'm a timelord, that automatically puts me in charge" Kia responded.

"I am soo through with you timelords, flipping hell." Jack sighed. "And I didn't come here to babysit him!" Jack added.

"How do we know your a timelord.." Rose asked. "You could have a perception filter or something, I worked at paralell torchwood and I traveled with the doctor."

"Trust me." Kia grinned at her, she grabbed a gun from one of the rooms in the TARDIS and put it in her back pocket and tide her blonde hair up in a bun.

"You have a gun, the doctor doesn't like people with guns." Rose argued.

"Look I'm soldier the doctor's going to have to get used to it, he turned me into one." Kia said

"Who are you?" Jack questioned

"All in good time..." Kia said and walked out the TARDIS trying to sence the doctor. Rose followed Kia out of the TARDIS.

"So do you and the doctor go back then?" Rose questioned

"All in good time, Rose and not in the way your thinking.." Kia grinned.

"Okay then, where are we going to find the doctor.?"

"At the first sign of trouble." Kia looked over at the hospital and saw people running out screeming and the spaceships going to the roof.

"Thats him. And the people controling the spaceships thats the Atraxi" Kia said, Rose grinned she missed this she thought and they both ran towards the hospital.

Inside, the hospital the doctor and Clara were faced with prizoner zero the doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the creature.

_"_The cracks." Prisoner zero began,

"I'm sorry?" The doctor said, Kia and Rose came running in. "Stand back!" The doctor said to them.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe don't you want to know what they are?"

"The doctor and the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know." The creature sang

"The universe is broken, the pandorica will open, A good man will go to war, silence will fall" Prisoner zero said. The doctor raised his screwdriver and pressed the button so the creature could be captured.

"Silence doctor. Silence doctor" The creature screamed as it was being captured.

"What does that mean doctor?" Clara asked.

"Probably another death prophecy, always getting them" The doctor joked.

"Is the planet safe?" Kia questioned

"Yeah should be how about you two? Rose?" The doctor said Rose grinned and ran up and hugged him.

"The master's in the TARDIS with Jack" Kia informed him.

"That's a great combanation" The doctor laughed

"But we gotta do something about the Atraxi, this is a level 5 planet they shouldn't be threatening that" Kia added.

"Your right" The doctor rang up the Atraxi.

The doctor, Rose, Kia and Clara walked up the roof of the hospital, the doctor took off his jacket and jucked it to Clara.

"So this was a good idea was it?!" Rose questioned but the doctor was looking for the spaceship. "They were leaving!"

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better" The doctor grinned at her. "If we're back miss Rose Tyler then we better do it properly like before." The doctor said

"Come on then" The doctor started "The doctor will see you now"

The spaceship with the giant eye flew forward to where the doctor was. He stood whilst they scanned him.

"You are not of this world." The Atraxi said. "And neither are you" The giant eye pointed towards Kia.

"No but I've put a lot of work into it."

"Is this world important?!" The Atraxi said

"Important? What do you mean important? Six Billion people live here is that important? Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" The doctor questioned

"No"

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crimes by the law of the Atraxi?"

The Atraxi scanned the records.

"No"

"Okay then one more,just one. is this world protected?!" The doctor questioned Rose grinned at him.

The Atraxi ran through the records showing them creatures and events of the past and the doctor's regeneration.

"Because your not the first lot to have come here, oh there have been so many. And you've got to ask yourself what has happened to them" The doctor said, The doctor straigtened his tie out and looked at the giant eye.

"Hello I'm the doctor" He continued, "Basically run" The doctor said The gaint eye suddenly flew away from them.

"Now there not coming back" The doctor said. Rose ran and hugged him again.

"I've missed this so much" Rose smiled.

"What do you think miss Clara Oswald. want to be apart of this?" The doctor asked.

"Nows not the right time but one day I will be!" Clara said, The doctor nodded and watched her walk away.

"I guess you have too" The doctor said to Kia. "The girl with mystery"

"Doctor she said she was a soldier." Rose informed.

"I...was from the war" Kia lied.

"All is well that ends well, come on I'm suprised if Jack and The master have not destroyed the TARDIS yet" The doctor smiled.

"Rose" The doctor turned to her, "I made a mistake I should have never of left you on bad wolf bay"

The doctor, Rose and Kia walked in the new reformed TARDIS the master had his hands cuffed behind his, back standing up and Jack held him by the back of the neck.

"So what are you going to do with me?!" The master questioned.

"Well we need to figure out where you came from, last time we saw eachother, you saved my life" The doctor said. Jack looked confused, the master smirked.

"Doctor this jerk kept us imprisoned for a whole year I think you got it wrong." Jack said.

"I didn't do it for you. I wanted to kill Rassilon" The master confirmed.

"Come and travel, with me,Rose and Kia and Jack if he wants too" The doctor said

"I'm doing it for Kia not you" The master said, Jack gave the doctor the master's lazer screwdriver. Kia also had her own red and silver sonic screwdriver.

"Un cuff him." The doctor said to Jack.

"Doctor I need to go back to torchwood." Jack said uncuffing the master, Kia walked over and hugged him the doctor looked at them suspiciously.

"Okay we'll take you there." The doctor said and the TARDIS set off...


	5. Chapter 5 the impossible astronaut

Doctor who || chapter 5 || The impossible Astronaut

**This is where it gets confusing guys. anyway this is a remake of one of my trailers I made watch?v=astu-ui47-U hope you like.**

Kia awoke to find herself no longer in the TARDIS with the doctor, but in a hotel room with the master who was looking out at the view of the sea Kia put one of his white blouses over her and walked out.

"Where and when are we?" Kia questioned

"Earth, 2010 in Utua, we both recieved one of these" The master handed her a blue envelope.

"It's from the doctor." Kia spoke.

"Yes it appears some how, we have traveled in another universe again, Kia this is so confusing" The master said.

"I know...Its that damn crack" Kia sighed

"You look beautiful" The master smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Do you think this is part of eye patch lady's plan" Kia said

"I don't know" The master said.

They found themselves traveling by Bus to salt lake city, once they got off the bus They saw, the eleventh doctor of course, a blonde women, a ginger and another man.

"Who are they?" The ginger questioned

"Most importantly how the hell do you know where alive?" The master questioned

"Think about it, I'm your future and you are my pass of course I know your alive." The doctor said.

"Won't this corrupt our time streams?" Kia questioned

"There already messed up, you two should be on Galifrey in the pocket universe but something went wrong somewhere, anyway enough doom and gloom this is, River Song, Rory Williams and Amy pond" The doctor introduced.

"Its nice to meet you" Amy said

"And this is my lovely daughter Kia, and The master is also a Timelord like me." The doctor said.

"How can there be another timelord?" Amy asked

"Believe me its complicated" Kia said to her.

"Anyway why, have you dragged us in the middle of knowhere and across universes doctor" The master said

"No nice to see you then" The doctor rolled his eyes

"I just spent time in another universe with your annoying tenth self." The master said abrubtly.

"Wait hold on a second, You know about the eye patch lady then?" Kia said

"What are you talking about?" The doctor questioned

"Never mind then" Kia said

"What about Rose then? She came back...and now she's not here." The master questioned

"No she didn't she's with my duplicate in that parralel world" The doctor said sadly

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor" Kia said and hugged him.

"A human doctor? Man I would love to meet him" The master smirked "Give him a pounding or too" The master said

"Shut up Master" Kia said to him, The master stood reluctantly by her side.

"You never call me dad...and I know I put you through hell and for that I'm sorry" The doctor said sadly.

"Its fine" Kia said gritting her teath.

"Right come on then were in salt lake city, lets go and see the lake" Rory said.

"No not just yet" The doctor said to him

"Doctor I have a question, I know you normally act stupid, but to dress stupid what the hell have you got on your head?" The master questioned

"I wear a steson now stesons are cool" The doctor smirked, Kia laughed and then jumped as River shot it off.

"River!" The doctor said

"I like her" The master interrupted the doctor glared at him

The six of them found themselves sitting in a cafe, Kia sitting inbetween the doctor and the master and river, amy and, rory on the other side. The doctor and River were looking at their diaries.

"Well then, let's see have you got easter island yet?" asked River

"I'll look, ah yes I have got easter island" The doctor replied "Where are you two at then traveling with my tenth self?" The doctor asked

"We just defeted the Atraxi" The master replied

"Hang on a minute I regenerated, after you got caught in the time lock how is that possible.?" questioned the doctor.

"It's a different universe" Kia interrupted "With different rules, doctor you know that we shouldn't even be here, its like River, Amy and Rory aren't even in our universe" Kia explained

"No I met Rory and Amy they were working with...well you know who" The master said

"Who?" Rory questioned

"The doctor already knows about our imprissionment, with torchwood." Kia said

"Rory and Amy were working with the eye patch lady in our universe" The master said.

"I would never do something like that" Amy interrupted

"Maybe your other self would" River said

"That's why in your universe Rose, is still with me, the crack in that universe is interfearing with all are timestreams" The doctor said

"Which is why I can't wait to get back in that time lock, its much easier than this life!" The master sighed

"Well at least I'm not running around the universe after you like the last time you returned" The doctor said, Kia frowned at both of them

"What are you talking about?" Kia questioned

"That was the time before that how is Martha Jones any way?" The master smirked.

"Never you mind" The doctor simply said.

"I have a question, you said that them two were from another universe right? Then how come you invited them here knowing that they're not alive in this universe?" Amy questioned

"I don't know I just felt they were here." The doctor said "Timelords can track one another"

"Ohhh" Amy said

"Its a phycic ability" The master informed her.

"So in your universe we're evil?" Rory questioned

"Pretty much" Kia added

Amy and Rory got up to get some more drinks.

"Anyway can we get back to the diaries?" River interrupted

"Have you seen the statues?"

"Jim! the fish!" The doctor said

"Oh, Jim the fish, how is he?"

"He's still building his dam"

The doctor and River laughed, Kia frowned at the master.

"What was he talking about? when he said he was running arount the universe after you?" Kia questioned

"I sort of, destroyed the earth..." The master said

"Destroyed it! Enslaved it, me, Jack, Martha's family, _I never talk about the year that never was. To many bad memories_" The doctor sighed

"The valiant." The master smiled. "And the sound of the drums" The master sighed.

"What are you talking about?!" Kia shouted

"It was a long time ago okay?" The master snapped "Leave it!"

Amy and Rory came back from getting the drinks.

"So what's happening then? You've been up to something" Amy said

"I've been running faster than I've ever run...and I've been running all my life-" The doctor said

"Thats what happens when you look into the time vortex itself" The master interrupted. Amy and Rory frowned at him in confusion.

"As I was saying. Now its time for me to stop and tonight I am going to need you all with me" The doctor finnished

"I hate it when you get all serious" Kia said

"Sorry, but we're going for a picnic a trip; somewhere brand new, somewhere different."

"Where?" The master questioned, The doctor grinned widley...

"Space 1969" The doctor smiled.

The six of them settled down for a picnic by the lake, Kia rested her head on the master's cheast, much to the doctor's dislike of the situation and started sipping her wine.

"So when are we going 1969" Rory questioned

"Yeah since when do you drink wine?" Amy asked the doctor

"I'm 1103; I must of drunk it sometime" The doctor replied drinking the wine and spitting it out again

"You are so discusting" The master said.

"Says the man who ate a human once more that once actually...Ugh I thought it would taste more like the gums" The doctor said, The master rolled his eyes at the remark.

"Don't worry I won't eat anyone" The master said, as Amy, Rory and River were looking at him woriedly. "I'm not hungry" The master smirked. Kia hit him playfully on his stomach making him spill his wine, and Kia sat up and tied her blonde hair up.

"Wait 1103 you were 908 last time we saw you?" Amy questioned

"And you've put on a couple of pounds; I wasn't going to mention it"

"Wait we are just at the resturant?" The master questioned

"No we weren't" River said "That was ages ago" River added

"Who's that?" Said Amy

"Who?" Rory asked, Kia turned and her eyes widened at what she saw the master looked at her worriedly then Kia and Amy looked away

"Sorry, what?" Asked Amy

"You said you saw someone"

"Um, no I didn't" she said

"Ah, the moon, look at it. Of course you lot did a lot more than look, didn't you? Great, big silvery thing in the sky, you could resist it; quite right." The Doctor said, diverting our attention towards the sky.

"The moon landing was in '69...is that where we're going?" asked Rory, shocked etched on his face.

"The Doctor said space 1969 earlier. Don't you ever listen?" The master said

"A lot more happened in 1969 than anyone remembers, Kia Human beings I thought I'd never get done saving you." The Doctor murmured.

A noise made us look up. A truck stopped at the top of the dune and a man came out. He raised his hand and I watched as the Doctor raised his.

"Who's that? What's going on?" Kia asked the Doctor.

"Oh my god!" River said. They turned around to see an astronaut. They all stood up and the master stepped over Kia protectivly.

It was an Apollo astronaut, standing in the lake.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere...clear?" he said. We all nodded, and the Doctor started heading towards the astronaut.

"Doctor come on now, this is stupid why have you brought us here, we traveled from another universe and you won't even tell us now" The master snapped.

"It'll make sence soon" The doctor said

"That's an astronaut , an Apollo astronaut in the lake." Rory exclaimed.

"Look." Amy interrupted.

The Doctor reached the astronaut. they watched as for a few minutes, as they conversed. Then the Doctor bowed his head.

"What's he doing?" asked Amy, as the astronaut raised its hand.

Any further questions didn't come, as a blast of blue energy shot of the hand and hit the Doctor, sending him flying back.

"NO!" Amy screamed, and started running towards him. Instantly, I, along with River and Rory, ran forward to hold her back.

"Amy, you have to stay back!" River yelled.

"NO! DOCTOR!" Amy screamed again, Kia and The Master stood there shocked to the bone.

"It's not safe!" The master said. Kia watched in horror as another blast hit the Doctor.

"The Doctor said stay back! You have to stay back!" River said as Amy struggled against our hold.

The Doctor fell to his knees, and they saw regeneration energy starting to flow from his hands. He turned towards the five of his friends, as though he was saying something.

"DAD!" Kia screamed The master held her back she was trying to get out of his grip but he was too strong. The golden energy started to pour from his head, and he was about to regenerate when-

BANG!

A final blast hit him in the chest and he collapsed to the ground.

"NO!" Kia cried. The five of them rushed forward to the doctor, The master was in shock _there was just two of them now _he thought.

"Dad" Kia said tears streaming down her face, she knelt down next to him and rested a hand on his cheek.

"The same thing happened to my mother, you saw it happen, she was shot - dead and no regeneration- and now, this" Kia screamed.

Amy, River and Rory just stood there.

"River...RIVER!" Amy wailed desperately, not wanting to believe it.

River stood up and started firing at the astronaut, until at the fifth shot she stopped.

"Of course not." River mumbeled.

Kia sat next to her dead father on the ground, and the master rested a hand on her shoulder, his eyes were red with sadness, he always wanted to kill the doctor but never like this, it was like the doctor knew. Something just wasn't right.

The five of them saw a figure in the distance. Kia could just see a red top from where she was. Then the person turned around and ran off.

"River...do you think he planned this?" Kia asked River in a whisper. She gave me a look and I knew I was right. But why would he do that?

Then everything went to white for Kia and she found herself with the master, in the TARDIS the tenth doctor leaning over them.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TAKE ME BACK!" Kia screamed as she got up off the TARDIS floor. The tenth doctor looked at her confused.

"Kia what's the matter?" The doctor asked, The master suddenly woke up.

"Kia?" The master questioned and then hugged her in relief.

"Are you two okay? You've been out for ages" The tenth doctor said

"Wait...this cannot be happening, we were here, no we weren't we were-" Kia said and before she could say anything else, The master put his hand around her mouth.

"Master? What's going on if you're up to something" The tenth doctor said.

"I'm not I think we we're transported by the crack in the universe" The master said, Kia pushed the masters hand away and hugged the doctor greatfully.

"I heard shouting" Rose came rushing out.

"We're okay I think" The master said, thumping his head in fustration.

"What happened why did we pass out?!" Kia asked

"I don't know we we're having a conversation and you just fell into unconciousnes.

"She can't do this we're not her property" Kia said thinking it was the eye patch lady.

"Kia stop it!" The master warned her.

"I need some space" Kia said and put her jacket on and walked to another room in the TARDIS wishing to go back to the impossible astranout in the lake...


	6. Chapter 6 Utopia part one

**Chapter 6 Is there a Utopia? Part One**

**These next couple of chapters are based on the episodes, 'Utopia', 'The Sound of Drums' and 'Last of the time lords'. The impossible Astronout will continue later on in the story but you haven't got all of the answers yet. watch?v=9LLGAdjx_Hk&feature= **

_I should not be in this universe. _Kia thought to herself, what about the other version of the doctor, that was the one that felt right_. _The Master stood, in the doorway to her room, Kia was dressed, in a white lose top and Black jeans, wearing white converse her hair blonde and curley.

"We need to kill her" The master said. "The eye patch lady"

"I know we do, we need to get back to the other universe that's what we need to do, the doctor was dead! Not coming back" Kia said in fustration "Just thinking about that reminds me of my mother and I don't wan't that to happen to my dad, no matter what he's put me through" Kia said, The Master couped her cheek and kissed her on the lips, Kia hugged him closely.

"We'll get her eventually" The Master vowed "Nobody controls me"

"Back in the other universe, what did eleven meen by the year that never was?" Kia asked

"You don't need to know" The master said abruptly and walked out. Kia grabbed her black denim Jacket and began to walk out after him but there was something behind her, she snapped her head around and looked into the white blinding light.

Kia found herself, stood in the control room centre, the tenth doctor, and a dark skinned women were talking, _This wasn't her time_ she thought. That was Martha she remembered.

"Everything okay Kia?" The tenth doctor questioned

"Yeah you look a bit spaced" The lady said.

"I am. Fine" Kia smiled, the doctor looked at her as if he knew something was wrong she was his daughter after all a father knows best.

Suddenly the TARDIS Jolted as the doctor set off, by mistake again and the numbers were static.

"Dad what's happening?!" Kia said, and reliesed she just called her dad oops. She thought.

"That's impossible, the year one billion. Year 5 billion. 5 trillion. 50 trillion. What?! The Year 100 trillion!" The doctor gasped

"We can't-that's the end of the universe!" Kia said and fell back hitting her head on the floor knocking herself unconcious.

"Doctor!" Martha said as the TARDIS stopped she knelt down to Kia, starting to do first aid.

"Martha, she's a timelady she'll be fine" The doctor said, Kia suddenly awoke from the breif unconiousness she had.

"Oww my head." Kia said

"The doctor pressed the palm of his hand to her forehead to check for any damage, telapathically.

"Can you like tell me when your gonna do that? It kills my head" Kia said

"Sorry. Just wanted to check" The doctor said and kissed her forehead and helped her up.

"So when and where are we?" Martha questioned

The Doctor frowned, " The end of the universe,"

"But. Dad, I was better at physics that you were this is simply impossible!" Kia said

"Thanks! but really I don't have a clue" The doctor said sarcastically.

" Looks like we've landed," the Doctor said.

" What's out there? " Martha asked him fearfully.

" I don't know," the Doctor shrugged.

"Dad...out of curiousity how long have I been traveling with you?" Kia questioned

"Um...about a year or so? Remember Torchwood held you captive?" The doctor said _Great even in this universe _She thought

" What do you mean, you don't know? " asked Martha, " you know everything. "

The Doctor shrugged, " Not even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should really go. We should really ... really ... go. "

The doctor grinned happily, Kia rolled her eyes at the doctor's idocity and followed them out the door to be met with an unconciouss man. _Captin Jack._

"Jack!" Kia grinned and then frowned. "Oh. My. God! Is he dead?" Kia rushed towards him as did Martha.

"DAD! DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET HELP!" Kia screamed angrily at him, The doctor muttered something and stood still

" There's no pulse," Martha said.

The Doctor nodded, " Must have happened when the TARDIS left. Looks like he's clung to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex. Very him. "

"Shut UP!" Kia said to him

"Kia listen, just come" The doctor grabbed her and pulled her away

"That's captin Jack, dad you've got to-" Kia stopped herself and relised her mistake

"Kia how do you know who he is you haven't met him yet?" The Doctor questioned Martha turned to them

"I'm sorry," Martha said, " There's no heartbeat ... no nothing. He's not ... "

Kia's face went pale white and suddenly Jack burst to life. Kia looked confused.

" Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said,

" and who are you? "

" Martha Jones," Martha supplied.

" Doctor," Jack said, nodding at the other man, somewhat stiffly. He knew the Doctor had purposely left him

" Captain," nodded Doctor

" Good to see you again," Jack told him,

" And you," the Doctor said, " same as ever ... although ... have you had work done?"

" You can talk! "

" oh yes," the Doctor said, only just remembering, " the face. Regeneration. How did you know it was me? "

Jack shrugged in an off hand little way, " The police box kind of gives it away. I've been waiting for you for a long time. " He inhaled and then his tone suddenly changed, this time accusing, " you abandoned me. "

"Busy life moving Just gotta ask - Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Rose Tyler. "

The Doctor suddenly grinned, " Oh no! Sorry, no! She's alive! "

Jack took a step forward and beamed, " You're kidding?! " he asked, moving closer to the Doctor.

" Parallel world, safe and sound," the Doctor confirmed, " and Mickey! And her mother! "

As the two men embraced, on" The doctor replied, Jack sighed.

"And Miss, who are you?" Jack smiled

"Oh don't start!" The doctor protested

"I don't mind," Kia smiled "Kia," Kia introduced

"She's my daughter" The doctor informed

"Nice to meet you, I won't hit on you then" Jack said

"Nope" The doctor said

"Are we going to stand here all day?" Martha questioned

"Sorry!" The doctor said sarcastically. The four started to walk across the deserted area Kia curious of Jack, she forgot that he didn't know her.

"So doc? How come you never mentioned your daughter" Jack began the awkward conversation.

"Well I kinda thought she was dead Jack" The doctor said and looked at Kia.

"It's a miracle your alive. You know that..." The doctor put an arm around his daughter Kia wriggled out of the hug burning with embarrasment.

"No thanks" Kia said.

Martha turned around and smiled at them, and then fell into step beside them.

" What happened to you? " Martha asked Jack, worried, " how come you got left behind? What happened to you after that? "

" Dalek invasion. I was seperated from the others. Long story short, I died and came back to life. Bit odd, I know, but I thought ah well, I'll go back to the TARDIS and everything will be alright. " Jack said biterly

" But it wasn't," Martha said.

Jack shook his head, " So there I was, stranded in the year 200100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he'd gone off without me. "

"Wow dad, you really need to count the people you have on board the tardis, mind you, you do have a reputation for leaving people behind." Kia glared at him.

" But I had this," he tapped the device on his wrist, as he told Martha, " I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. These two aren't the only ones who can travel in time. "

" Oh excuse me," the Doctor said, turning around, " that's not time travel! It's like I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper! "

" Boys and their toys," Martha laughed

"You haven't seen the worst of him, in competition with his friends, and their sonic screwdrivers!" Kia commented

"Do you have a sonic?" Jack questioned

"Yup." Kia reached in her pocket for a red and silver device. "Mines better it has lazer settings, although he disabled them!" Kia said

"Its precaution, you know I don't like weapons" The doctot said.

"All right," Jack said, "so I bounced, " I thought, 21st century, best place to find my Doctor But I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless. "

"1889?" Kia questioned

" Told you that thing was useless," said the Doctor

Jack shrugged, " I had to live through the entire 20th century, waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me. "

" That makes you more than 100 years old! " Martha cried.

" And good looking dont you think? " Jack smirked.

"You're a bit cockey aren't ya?" Kia smiled at him...

"Says you" Jack smirked.

"I'm the doctor's daughter, I have to be cockey..." Kia grinned.

"Oi!" The doctor protested and nugged Kia... _Kia felt strange being here, why was she being planted across time for what purpose? _She was then interupted by her thoughts.

" Is that a city? " Martha asked. Kia crouched down to the 'city' but the doctor pulled her away.

"Don't be stupid, if you fall down there, your dead probably no time for regeneration either" The doctor said.

"Someones a bit of a protective daddy" Jack laughed

"So what is it a city?" Martha interrupted.

" A city or a hive," the Doctor said, " or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown. But look there - it's like a pathway. Roads. Must have been life down there a long time ago. "

" What killed it? " Martha pressed.

"Time" The doctor simply said

Everything here is dying. All the great civilisations are gone. This isn't just night - all of the stars have burned out, and faded away into nothing. "

"It must have an atmospheric shell," said Jack, looking up at the sky, " we should be frozen to death. "

The Doctor just looked at Jack, " Well, Martha, Kia and me maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack. "

The thing is with Kia is she is immortal, written across space and time, forever never ending, The eye patch lady did something to her that would make her completly invinisible, but she didn't say anything.

" What about people? " asked Martha suddenly, " does no-one survive? This is the end of the universe and there's no-one here ... no-one lives on? "

" I suppose we have to hope," the Doctor said, " life will always find a way. "

" Well that guy's not doing too bad," Jack said, pointing down the pathway where a man was running down a path on his own, other people following him.

" Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? " the Doctor asked, looking around at the others, " come on! "

Kia, ran off after her father she loved the running, so much it would be boring without it... she once begged her father to take her to the stars before he left her but it didn't happen. Now she's glad, it is.

They kept running until the man who was on his own met up with them. Jack grabbed him and told him he alright. The man was breathing heavily as he shouted.

" They're coming! We've got to run! "

Jack nodded and handed the man towards the Doctor, pulling a revolver gun out of his backpack, aiming it towards the near-human creatures who were chasing the man.

" Jack! " the Doctor said, noting the gun, " don't you dare! "

Jack fired into the air and the near human things - the man (Padra) said they were called the Futurekind - stopped moving through fear.

" What are they? " Martha asked.

Padra shook his head, " There's more of them. We've got to keep going. "

"I've got a ship nearby," the Doctor said, " It's safe. It's not far. It's just over ..."

he stopped, as he realised they'd parked in the direction the Futurekind were coming, " or maybe not. "

" We're close to the silo," said Padra, looking around at them all, " we'll be safe when we get there. "

" Silo? " the Doctor asked, turning to his daughter and the other two companions, " shall we? "

Kia nodded, " Silo. "

They all darted forward, the doctor trying to keep an eye on his daughter at the sametime.

They stopped when they got to the silo - a gated area with watchtowers and guardsmen.

" Open the gate! " Padra yelled, " it's the Futurekind! "

"Show us your teeth! " the guard replied hastily, "teeth! "

" Just show them," Padra said with a nod.

The five off them showed there teeth for an unexplained reason, the gate opened just in time and The doctor pushed Kia infront off him along with Martha, he kept hold of Kia.

"Dad what are you doing?" Kia said annoyed and pushed him away.

Kia got out her sonic screwdriver to close the gate quicker, Kia pushed her hand down.

"Stop it!" The doctor said to her. "We don't want them thinking anything of us" The doctor added.

"Yes boss" Kia grinned sarcastically.

They were all escorted by the gaurds to the silo

Creet, the little boy, walked in front of them with Padra, calling out for Padra's family, " Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane. Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? "

" Anyone? " Padra asked hopefully.

" Anyone? " Creet echoed, " anyone know the Shafekane family? Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? "

" It's like a refugee camp," said Martha, horrified.

Jack sniffed, " Stinking," he said loudly as they passed a large man. The large man stared at Jack glaring, and Jack grinned, " Oops, no offence. "

" Don't you see that? " the Doctor said, looking around, " the ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always end up reverting to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans. "

Kia rolled her eyes "You are so embarassing" Kia shook her head and Jack laughed The doctor shrugged, " I thought you like techno-babble? "

" Yeah, but that's not techno-babble," she told him, " that's just rubbish. "

"Hang on a second that is techno babble...!" The doctor said outraged

"Dad its not.." Kia said The doctor mimicked her behind without Kia noticing.

" Look," Martha said, pointing at just in front of them.

" Ah, see it's not all bad," Kia said as the Doctor moved away and started examining a door with his sonic screwdriver, Kia followed him, and got out hers.

"Let me do it please?" Kia said the doctor nodded letting is daughter do the work

" Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you? " Jack said to the man in front

" Stop it," the Doctor said, shaking his head at Jack as he too turned around, " stop it and give us a hand with this. "

Jack joined them

" Half deadlocked," the Doctor said, " see if you can overwrite the code, Jack. "

Jack got to work on keypad while the Doctor continued to work on it with his screwdriver, the door slid open and the Doctor almost fell through it and into the silo.

Jack acted quickly and pulled him back, " Gotcha. "

"Thanks" The doctor said

"How would you cope without me?" Jack said

"You tell me to be careful" Kia muttered "It's a rocket right dad?" Kia asked

"Of course its a rocket, anyone could see its a rocket" The doctor said

"Its not rocket science" Kia smirked back at him.

"Very funny" The doctor rolled his eyes.

" Ah," the Doctor nodded, " They're not just refugees - they're passengers. "

" He said they were going to Utopia," Martha filled in.

" The perfect place," the Doctor said, " 100 trillion years and it's still the same. Do you recognise the engines? " he addd, the last part to Jack.

" Nope," Jack replied, " but it's hot though. "

" Boiling," the Doctor said, moving away from the door and sliding it shut.

" The Doctor? " he asked, ignoring everyone else.

" That's me," the Doctor said

The man immediately turned away from Jack and grabbed the Doctor's hand, starting to lead him away, " Good," he said, " Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. "

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the others, " It's good apparently. "

an insectoid creature, a bright blue woman, stood there, " Chan-welcome-to," she said.

" Hello," Martha nodded to the blue thing.

The response was, " Chan-Chanto-to. "

" Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said, offering out his hand, while Chanto took and shook.

" Stop it," the Doctor wanred from where he stood not so far away. Kia smirked.

"Only because your jelous your not getting all the attention" The doctor said

" Can't I say hello anymore? " Jack asked, pouting.

Chanto giggled, " Chan-I do not protest-to. "

They were standing near some equipment, the Doctor with his glasses on as he looked at it ... Lily rolled her eyes - he only wore the glasses because he thought they made him look smart.

" So all this feeds into the rocket? " the Doctor asked.

" Yeah," Professor Yana said, " except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas? "

the Doctor frowned, " Well basically ... um ... not a clue. "

" Nothing? " Yana asked, disappointed.

" I'm not from around these parts," the Doctor said, " I've never seen a system like it. Sorry. "

"Sorry do I know you?" Proffessor Yana said to Kia.

"Um...no, i don't think so" Kia laughed awkwardly, the doctor frowned.

"She's my daughter." The doctor said.

"You look odly familiar" Proffessor Yana said, Kia just looked confused.

Yana sighed, looking dejected and before they could say or do anything else, Martha, who was behind them, in a little sitting area, planted something on the desk and stared at it.

" Oh my god," she said, catching everyone else's attention, " you've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag. " Kia moved over to the hand facinated.

"Wow." Kia said looking closely at the hand.

" Thats ... that's my hand! " the Doctor said.

" I said I had a Doctor detector," Jack shrugged.

" Chan-is this a tradition amongst your people-to? " asked Chanto, also staring.

" Not on my street," Martha said, shocked, " what do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both of your hands! I can see them! "

"Dad, I am curious of why Jack has your hand, you do know the dangers you can get into if someone has your hand they can re-write your whole biological code" Kia explaied

" Long story," the Doctor told Martha, " I lost my hand in a swordfight. Christmas day. and to be fair Kia, they're not going to have the technology to do that "

"True" Kia shrugged.

" Um yeah," the Doctor nodded, " yeah I did. Hello," he waved his hand at her, and Martha looked completely shocked.

" Might I ask what species you are? " Yana asked.

The Doctor turned around and replied, " Time Lord. Last of. Well, me and that beautiful daughter of mine there. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth. " Kia sighed, when Yana showed no recognition of it, and the Doctor wasn't impressed. The Doctor tutted, " Blimey, end of the universe it a bit humbling. "

"I so don't wanna come here again" Kia said

Chanto spoke up, " Chan-it is said that I am the last of my species too-to. "

" Sorry, what was your name? " asked the Doctor.

" My assistant and good friend, Chanto," supplied Yana, " A surviver of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge. "

" The city outside, that was yours? " asked the Doctor.

" Chan-the conglomeration died-to," came the reply.

" Conglomeration! " the Doctor cried, pleased with himsel, " that's what I said! "

" You're supposed to say sorry," Jack said,

"Well...he's not very big on that..." Kia said

**Flashback: Kia on Galifrey after the war**

_"I promise...Kia...I'll never leave you, because I love you" The master had said to her, 100 years ago, in which the time war had begun, now the war was lost and she never saw him, again during those years, or her father. Her mother shot dead before the war leaving her completly alone_

_It was, the night after the time war for Kia, she had woken up still on Galifrey, in the rubble and flames of it all and noticed nobody around._

_"Hello?" She said weekly, she had an dalek eye embeded to her side so she couldn't move very well, but she got up to see the city ruined the planet, in ash. glass dome of Arcadia scattering to a million pieces. Kia frantically rushed to cover, trying to find at least maybe, Susan alive. The Master and The doctor had been long gone. _

_*Kia...can, you hear me?* She heard telapathically. _

_*Dad?* She questioned_

_*I'm sorry I left you...I will find a way to rescue you...* The doctor's telapthic message faded away, Kia found herself running she had to get of this planet, maybe a TARDIS would help, but everything was completly, distroyed._

_She heard a ship in the distance, she saw a big silver, ship and out came a lady, who had an eye patch over her eye._

_"Please you have to help me..." Kia sobbed "I don't know what to do, everyones died!" Kia fell to the floor, in dispare the lady smirked._

_"Cuff her" She said. _

_"No Please! I just spent 100 years at war! Imprisoned by the high council for 50 years before that, just let me go!" Kia said she started to run away, but was caught easily._

_"I'm sorry...but we need you" The lady said, and they dragged Kia on the ship_

**End of Flashback.**

"Kia?" The doctor questioned

"Sorry..." Kia said suddenly fealing upset...and tears to her eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" The doctor came up and hugged her, she hugged him back, greatfull for the safety.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed for the whole situation.


	7. Chapter 7 utopia part two

Utopia part 2

**Now we'll start seeing more of Kia's childhood on Galifrey, and her past. Soon the universes will collide!**

The Doctor and Kia's moment was interrupted

" You grew another hand? " Martha demanded, still stuck on that part.

The Doctor shrugged and turned to her, " Hello," he said, waving his hand, " it's fine, really. Look at me," he said, reaching out and taking her hand.

Martha squeezed his hand before he let go, " All this time, and you're still full of suprises. "

**Meanwhile in the other universe, the master was roaming the TARIDS to try and find Kia, as the TARDIS was landed at torchwood, the master gave up and walked outside.**

"Have you seen Kia anywhere?" The Master asked

"Not recently." The doctor asked, sonicing a computer to get information.

Jack and Martha walked down the stairs holding something in a box.

"Miss Jones good to see you" The Master smirked.

"Shut up, Master." Martha said "I seriously, can't believe you are living together..after all the people he's murdered" Martha added

"Me! He, commited mass genoside on my planet so I have nowhere to go." The master concluded.

"Can you two please shut up, I am trying to find out, why Kia is actually here and him and the crack in the universe. This universe doesn't seam right." The doctor said

"Speaking of that this just came...from UNIT" Jack said, and opened the box, wraped in bouble rap was a peice of a burnt TARDIS

"It must be from the future." The Master interrupted.

"Yeah but...why? What the hell is going on here?" Jack said

" So, what about the Beastie Boys out there? " Jack asked, " what are they? " he aske,d keeping his arm firmly around Lily.

" We call them the Futurekind," Yana supplied, " which is a myth in itself, but it is feared what they will become. Unless we reach Utopia. "

"What exactly is Utopia...?" Kia asked.

" Oh, every human knows of Utopia," Yana said, rolling his eyes, " where have you been? "

" Bit of a hermit," the Doctor replied for her, moving closer.

" A hermit with friends? " the old professor asked.

" Hermits united," the Doctor said " we meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's good fun ... for a hermit. So, um, Utopia? "

"You are actually mental" Kia rolled her eyes "I am not a hermit, I've just um...been hibernating" Kia corrected

"Liar" The Doctor muttered, Kia hit him playfully, "So Utopia?"

Yana said nothing and just led them to a computer which showed a chart with little blinking red dots on it. " The call," he told them, " came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point. "

" Where is that? " the Doctor asked.

" Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wildlands and the ark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night," Yana said.

"What do you thinks out there?" Kia asked joining them.

" I don't know," the old man said, " a colony - a city, perhaps? The Science Foundation created

the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind. To find a way of surviving past

the collapse of reality. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think? "

" Oh yes," the Doctor nodded.

Yana moved one hand to his head and rubbed his hand before frowning, " I - right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you. "

" You alright? " asked the Doctor, while everyone was suprised by the way the profesor had suddenly changed towards them.

" I'm fine! " Yana insisted, " I'm just busy. " Kia felt something, different at that moment a drum beat inside her head duuunn...duunnn...duunnn...duuun

Kia blinked at cluched her head. thinking it was just a headache it would go away.

" Except that rocket's not going to work, is it? " the Doctor pointed out, " this footprint mechanism ... it's not working."

" We'll find a way," Yana shrugged.

" You're stuck on this planet, and you haven't told them have you? " the Doctor continued, " that lot out there still think they're going to fly. " He grinned and then crossed the room, going for the computer, " Professor Yana, now, this new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boot. So I wonder what would happen if I do this? "

He picked up the circuit and started on it with the screwdriver. A second later, he grinned.

" Chan-it's working-to," said Chanto with a smile.

" How did you do that? " Yana asked, amazed.

" Oh, we've been chatting away, but I forgot to mention ... I'm brilliant," the Doctor said.

"As am I" Kia interrupted and folded her arms. "You just don't know it yet" She grinned, the doctor grinned too.

"I already know" The doctor grinned

The Doctor then told Chanto and Martha to take the circuit boards to the rockets, and then told Jack to watch the monitor while he and Professor Yana worked on the largest circuit board in the lab.

"So then captin Jack...where have you been whilst waiting for the doctor?" Kia questioned.

"Lots of things, been busy" Jack said breifly.

"I know what you've been up to" Kia said, and looked across, at Martha and Chanto chatting.

"What?" Jack questioned

"Torchwood" Kia said bitterly,

"Look...don't tell the doctor not yet" Jack said "I am sorry, I recognised you as soon as I saw you, you were heald captive, I read your file, but that was the old torchwood I promise I'm not here to capture you." Jack explained

"I know your a good guy Jack feeds...I've met you before, its hard to explain" Kia shrugged

The Doctor hurried into it and came out a moment later with a long power line.

" Bit of extra power," he announced," Jack, you're in charge of the retro feeds"

Martha and Chanto returned and that point and whilst Martha proclaimed her joy at seeing the TARDIS back, Chanto went to ask Yana if he was alright, as he was sitting there, looking a little dazed. Lily vaguely wondered if the old man was really alright, but was distracted by Jack ordering Martha to link up the rest of the cicuits up.

" You don't have to keep working," the Doctor told Professor Yana, " we can handle it. "

" It's just a headache," Yana said, " Just - noise inside my head, Doctor. Constant noise inside my head. "

" What sort of noise? " asked the Doctor.

" It's the sound of drums," said Yana, " more and more as if it's getting closer. I've had it all my life - every waking hour. "

"Four drum beats?" Kia questioned interested how did he transfere the drums to her.

"Exactly" Yana said

"Its like somethings...calling you" Kia explained

"How do you know?" Yana asked

"Because I think we've met before." Kia said, "In another life"

"That's impossible" The doctor interrupted them

"Nothings impossible we've proven that, the two of us in the TARDIS together" Kia said, the doctor smiled.

Yana stopped and shook his head, " still ... no rest for the wicked. "

Over the tannoy, Atillo - the guard - made contact with them, " Professor? Systems are down. Professor, are you getting me? "

" I'm here! We're ready! " Yana replied, " now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can get this rocket launched. " They lost the equipment and he moaned in frustration, " god's sakes! This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time. "

" Anything I can do? " asked Martha, moving closer to him, Jack peered at the monitor.

Yana told Martha to keep rebooting the system, to keep the connection going. When connection was made again, Yana told Atillo he could send his man inside the rocket, whilst those in the lab kept everything level. "

" Keep the levels below red, Captain," Yana told Jack.

"Kia are you alright?" The doctor questioned

"I'm fine" Kia said "Seriously I should have that plastered on my forhead for you...I'm always okay" Kia grinned.

"Where is that room? " the Doctor asked,

" It's underneath the rocket," Yana supplied, " fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with Stet radiation. "

" Stet? " the Doctor repeated, " never heard of it. "

" You wouldn't want to, but it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here. "

"Look!, It's rising" Kia said.

Yana started muttering, " 0.2 ... Keep it level! "

Jack did as he was told, altering the settings on the computer

" Chan-we're losing power-to! " shouted Chanto in a panic.

" Radiation's rising! " the Doctor called, trying to control it.

Kia's eyes widened as she looked at the screen - they were going out of control, " We've lost control! " she said, " the chamber's going to flood with radiation! "

" Jack! Override the vents! " the Doctor commanded.

Jack did the work, his fingers moving faster and faster. The Doctor shouted about getting the wires sorted. " I can jump start the override," said Jack, holding the two cables before.

" Don't! " the Doctor shouted, a moment too late, " it's going to flare! " Jack pulled the wires together and they shock him to death, Kia rushed over from the moniter wide eyes Martha was doing CPR but it wasn't working.

So the Doctor let go of her and laid a hand on Martha's shoulder, pulling her up gently, " Just leave him," he said.

" You've got to let me try," Martha said, not knowing about the immortality thing.

" Come on, just listen to me," the Doctor said, shaking his head, and thinking about how difficult it was so look after two women at the same time, " leave him alone. "

Martha obeyed and then the Doctor adressed the Professor,

" Well," the Doctor said, " It strikes me Professor, that you've got a room which a man can't enter without dying, correct? Well ... I've got just the man. " _Or Lady _Kia thought

And at that exact moment, there was an almighty gasp, and Jack came back to life.

" Was someone kissing me? " he asked.

" Jack," the Doctor said carefully, " I think I've got a job for you. "

Jack looked at the Doctor, and right away knew what he was wanted for. He nodded, " You want me to go in that radiation filled room? " He grinned, " bring it on. "

" Good man," the Doctor said, heading for the door, followed by Jack. "Kia stay here, and help proffesor Yana" The doctor ordered, Kia nodded and went to work on one of the wirings.

"You alright Martha?" Kia asked, seeing her a bit overwealmed

"Me...I'm fine" Martha grinned.

"The drumming inside your head...how can you have it?" Yana asked

"I only just got it when, I met you that is" Kia said. "Its like I know you and then I don't." Kia added, what could it possibly be. Camelon Arch? That's it she thought. It has to be.

"Strange isn't it...constatly at it all the time" Yana said

"It might be just a headache all the time..." Kia said

"No. Its like somethings calling me" Yana said

"I think I'm gonna check on my dad and Jack" Kia said and walked out the room just as she walked down the corridor she saw, Jack going out the room and helping the doctor.

"Do you need any help?" Kia asked, getting her sonic screwdriver out and scanning something,

They wasted no time in going to the controls and each inspecting them.

The Doctor was muttering away, " Nearly there. The footprint's a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It's going to take all three of us to keep it stable. " The doctor turned to Kia.

"Go and help proffesor Yana" The Doctor said, Kia ran down the corridor once again, to see Martha and Yana talking, Yana was holding a watch. Martha quickly ran out the room.

"Martha!" Kia shouted. She turned to Proffesor Yana looking at a watch completly oblivious.

_" Doctor! " she cried frantically, " it's the professor - he's got this watch! He's got a fobwatch. it's the same as those you had ... same engravings ... same everything. "_

Kia could hear the voices, Yana was hearing, voices she recognised from the doctor's previous regenerations and the master's. Then she finally reliesed it was the master! Kia frooze, she wanted to jump up in excitment, but then the watch flickered open.

_" Don't be ridiulous," the Doctor said._

_" I asked him," Martha insisted, " he said he's had it all of his life. "_

_" So he's got the same watch? " Jack shrugged, thinking it was nothing._

_But it's not just a watch," said Martha to Jack._

_"It's ... it's this thing," Martha said, looking at Jack, " this device, it rewrites biology. Changes a time lord into a human. And it's the same watch," Martha said._

_" Can't be," the Doctor said, dismissing it at once._

_An alarm blared and the Doctor immediately tried to fix it._

_" That means he could be time lord," Jack said simply, " you might not be the last ones. "_

_" That's brilliant isn't it? " asked Martha._

_The Doctor shook his head, " No, they all died. It's brilliant depending on which one it is, but they all died."_

_" Not if he or she was human," Jack pointed out._

_" What did he say? " the Doctor asked Martha, turning around and abandoning the controls, " what did he say? " _

_" He looked at it like he couldn't see it," Martha said," like that perception filter thing. _

_" What about now? " the Doctor repeated, " can he see it now? "_

_Martha didn't know the answer and the Doctor went on about how they'd all died in the time war. Jack pointed out that one of them could have escpaed and hidden here at the end of time._

_"Think about what the Face of Boe said," Martha said, looking at the Doctor and back again, " His dying words. "_

_The Doctor turned away and launched the rocket. You Are Not Alone._

_The Doctor started typing the password in to let the rocket have its final stages of launch - the password the was proffesor's name. _

_"Kia's in there with him!" The doctor said frantically._

Yana turned around like he was a completly different person, to Kia.

"Master." Kia said

"The Master reborn" The Master/Yana said, evily.

"Well, you won't want me like this, I'm going to have to regenerate" Yana/The Master said

"I'll always want you..you know that" Kia said, The Master quickly went to the controls and started changing the settings.

"What are you doing?!" Kia asked "You'll kill them!" Kia added

"Then I guess you don't know me!" Yana/The Master replied "Not to worry my dear as another door, opens the other one closes." Yana/The Master said to Chantoo and Kia, Kia looked at Chantoo

"You need to get out of here" She warned, but Chantoo didn't listen.

"Chan, you must stop though tho" Chanthoo said "Chan, you have lowered the defences the future kind will get in tho" Chanthoo added, Kia went to rush to the door, but Yana grabbed her from behind.

"I'm sorry my love but your not going anywhere!" The Master said

"Let me go!" Kia said struggling the Master threw her on the floor knocking her out cold

_" Professor! " the Doctor yelled, also smacking on the door, " professor, where are you? Professor! Are you there? Please, I need to explain! "_

_"They're coming," Martha said frantically, looking over her shoulder._

_" Professor! " the Doctor knocking her out cold._

" I'm begging you," the Doctor said, " everything's changed now! " he shouted to the other time lord, " It's just three of us now! We're the only ones left! "

" Killed by an insect! How inappropriate! Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, so can I ... the Master reborn! "

Through the cracks in the door they could see a bright light and hear a shout - it was obvious that he was regenerating.

Kia suddenly awoke to a new Master laughing and chearing cuffed to the captins seat laying down.

"LET ME GO RIGHT NOW OR I SWARE TO GOD I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! DAD, DAD HELP ME!" Kia screamed fratically.

"Sorry, a little leverage won't hurt will it my love?" The master questioned

"I am not your love!" Kia deffended. "No way in hell!"

"Yes you are now excuse me princess" The Master, forcefully kissed her on the lips.

_Kia loved the master with all her heart, but he had been crazy before. Thought about physcotic plans and genocide. An equal intellagence to her and the doctor, this wasn't the man she loved. He wasn't there yet this was a lonley man who needed healing._

The voice of the Master inside the TARDIS filled the whole room as he took control of the speakers and adressed the room, " Doctor! Oooh, new voice," he said," Hello," in a low voice, " Hello," in a high voice, and then back in a normal voice, " hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you my plans and you can work out a way to stop me - I don't think! "

"Oh great another cocky regeneration" Kia hissed at him, the master winked at her. "DAD, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Kia screamed.

"Kia, I promise I will save you! hold on for me! Let her go please! I'm begging you, she's my daughter" The Doctor said

The Master laughed loudly and then added, "Oh Doctor me and your daughter go way back and you know it. She's lovely I look forward to knowing her up close and personal, like you said there is only three timelords left" The Master grinned

"I am not, doing that with you" Kia said discusted, the master ignoored her.

" I'm asking you," the Doctor said, " Just stop! Just think! "

" Use my name! " the Master shouted.

" Master," Doctor said, with a sigh, " I'm sorry. "

" Tough! " the Master roared.

" I can't hold out much longer! " Jack shouted as he struggled against the door.

The Master just laughed as the Doctor tried to pull his screwdriver out and do something. The Master laughed like a maniac, " End of the universe - have fun. Bye!"

"Dad!" Kia cried, tears screaming down her face scared and terrified of the man she loved still hearing the drumming in her head.

"What did you do to me?!" Kia said

"Ganetic transplant, because we've been intimate before, the sound of drums automatically transfers to your brain don't worry sweetie, I plan to brain wash you into my submission" The Master said

"Just think! About all the things we've been through!" Kia said

"NO!" The Master slapped her across the face. "This is my way, that doesn't matter now our planet is gone so is our people, my family, your family the doctor is going to pay and I'm going to do whatever it takes" The Master said evily.


	8. Chapter 8 the sound of drums part one

**The Sound Of Drums Part one**

**The first part is before the doctor, Jack and Martha arrive.**

The earth was at peice. Unaware of what was awaiting its future. The people of earth continued their normal lives unknown of the horror of which awaits them, kind of like waiting for the end of the universe. Nobody knows when it happens or if it will happen.

Kia was sat in her cell, which the master had put her in, the TARDIS whilst he reconstructed it.

"I brought you some food" The Master said entering her cell many marks across her skin showed her and the master's dissagreements.

"Bite me" Kia replied, the master gave her a punch in the face breaking the cheak bone she sobbed siliently.

"I am going to beat you into submission you know that...so why dont you just get on with it eat it" The master ordered her.

"Go to hell" Kia said.

"I've already been there...Kia" The master put the tray of food down, he sat down next to the bed Kia shifted futher away. "I hope your reproductive system is working because we are going to be making timelords soon" The Master laughed

"I'll never forgive you for this you know that" Kia said, he pinned Kia to the bed, ready to start the new timelord race without her submission..for now at least.

**Six Months Later**

"Let that thing out of me!" Kia stormed into The Master's quaters who was now the priminster of britian. Kia was 4 months pregnant with the master's baby, and she wasn't happy about it.

"It's not a thing its a timelord legacy" The Master stood up from his desk. "I can't wait for all this paper work to be gone with"

"Yeah maybe it'll be gone sooner, if I kill you." Kia threatened.

"You wouldn't neither would the doctor." The Master simply replied.

"How could you do this to me?" Kia asked tearfuly.

"HOW COULD I?! Well let me think, there are no other timelords left than us three, and one day we'll all be dead." The Master said

"That's not true! I'm immortal, I'm scattered across time and space for eternity so are you in the future" Kia explained, the master grinned at her.

"Well then I must be doing something right." The Master said he walked up to Kia and pressed a hand on her small bump, Kia tried to move away but he grabbed her hair with his other hand.

"Your testing my patience, this is our future, this little baby right here. A child of war it'll be the greatest killer this world has ever seen now if you won't keep on your bed and in your room then i'll have to accomidate you in a cell" The Master said

"This baby will never be a killer." Kia said to him. Lucy Saxon, the master's wife came swanning in, she hated Kia. Lucy couldn't have children, so the master and lucy were planning on taking the baby and raising it as their own child.

"Harry, I heard shouting?" Lucy questioned, Kia rolled her eyes, he placed a hand on Kia's back and started taking her out the room.

"Nothing just a disagreement." The Master said, he escorted Kia back to her room

**Six Months Later**

"Ow My head" Martha said as they arrived

" Time travel without a capsule," the Doctor said, " god, that's a killer. "

The Doctor and Martha started walking out of the alleyway and along the main street, checking that Jack's vortex manipulator had brought them to the right place. The doctor was worrying about his daughter frantically. Trying to reach her telapathically but something was blocking the communication

" At least we made it," he commented, " 21st century Earth by the looks of it. Ha, lucky. "

" That wasn't luck, that was me," the Doctor pointed out,

" I guess the moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-time agent and his vortex manipulator," Jack said as they stood in the middle of a pavement.

" How do we know he's here? " Martha asked, "this Master bloke has got the TARDIS, so he could be anywhere in time and space. "

" No," the Doctor replied as people pushed past them, " he's here. "

" Who is he, anyway? " Martha asked, " that voice at the end ... that wasn't the professor. That was a different voice. "

"If the Masters a timelord then he must of regenerated" Jack said

" He what? " Martha frowned in confusion.

" Means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. He's a new man," Jack filled in while

" Then how are we going to find him? " Martha asked.

" I'll know him, The moment I see him," the Doctor said, "Time Lords always do."

"And Kia?" Martha asked

"I can't sence her, not at the moment" The doctor said.

" But hold on," Martha said slowly as she looked around and her eyes fixed on a wall full of posters.

" We missed the election," Martha said, " and if he could be anyone ... "

The Doctor pointed towards a large tv screen on the side of a building. He walked towards it slowly, looking up, and the others followed equally slowly, each telling themselves it couldn't be true.

A newsreader was speaking, " Mr Saxon has returned from the palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon headquarters. "

The screen then showed Harold Saxon walking down the stairs with an entourage around him, a pretty blonde woman at his side.

" I said I knew that voice," Martha said, " when he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon. "

" That's him," the Doctor said, " He's the Prime Minister. The Master is the Prime Minister of great Britain. "

" The Master and his wife," the Doctor said in disbelief.

On the screen, they watched Saxon step forwards to adress the press, " This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country needs right now ... is a Doctor. "

**Meanwhile**

Kia watched the feed from her locked quaters which the master had accomidated her in, the master strood in after his press confrance.

"The Doctor is here! After months off waiting, he's finally figured it out I was here," The Master grinned at her.

"I'm heavily pregnant and your planning world domination.!" Kia protested

"Correction, universal domination" The Master said.

"This is insane, think about our baby, a little boy." Kia said

"I AM! He's going to fit perfectly in the picture...just you wait. Now I want you to go ahead to the cabinate room, where I can keep an eye on you. Which by the way are all dead now, he can be a warrior a soldior" The Master informed, her suddenly Kia let out a long scream.

"Whats wrong?!" The Master paniked

"I'm going into laybour you idiot! I've been for the last few hours." Kia said

"I'll get some midwifes stay here" The Master ran off

"This is all your fault!" Kia screamed after him.

**At Martha's flat.**

"Phone, Laptop anything?" The doctor rushed in, Martha past him her laptop.

" That's so weird," said Martha, shaking her head, " it's the day after the election. That's four days after I met you two. Only four days. "

The Doctor sighed, hit by the irony of it, " We went flying all around the universe, and the whole time he was here. "

" Are you going to tell us who he is? " Martha asked.

" He's a Time Lord," the Doctor said.

" What about the rest of it? " asked Martha, pressing to know more, " I mean, who'd call himself the Master? "

" That's all you need to know," the Doctor simply replied, " Jack, show us Harold Saxon."

"Kia's gotta be around here somewhere, he wouldn't have killed her she's leverage right?" Jack questioned

"There's more to them two than you think there not just old friends they had an affair" The doctor said

"So that's good right? I mean, maybe not for you but at least he wouldn't hurt her" Martha said

"No, that was before the war. War has changed him, but I don't know if Kia would have helped him with his plans because she's completly in love with him and oblivious to the evil inside him. Or the master would have beat her into submission and done horrible things to her" The doctor explained.

"Kia's a strong girl though" Jack reasured him

"Not that strong...come on lets focus on 'Harold Saxon'" The doctor said

Martha pressed the button on her answering machine, and found that she had one message. Her sister's voice filled the room, " Martha, where are you? I've got this new job! You won't believe it. It's wierd, they just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for -"

Martha groaned and shut the machine off muttering, " Like it matters. "

" Here! " Jack announced triumphantly, They were on Saxon's website and there was a video of several well known faces trying to get people to vote for the man.

When they'd watched it - not that it had told them much - they were scrolling through a biography on the page.

" Former Minister of Defence," Jack told the Doctor, since Martha already knew, " first came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. "

" Goes back years," Martha aid, joining them at the laptop and looking over the biography, " he's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look - Cambridge University, Rugby Blue, won the Athletics thing, wrote a novel, went in business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life. "

" Lies," the Doctor said, " all made up. All of it lies. "

" It might not be," Jack pointed out, putting the laptop aside on the desk, " he's got a TARDIS. Maybe he went back in time and has been living here for a few decades. "

" No," the Doctor said, sitting on the desk.

" Why not? " Jack challenged, " worked for me. "

" No," the Doctor repeated, " when he was stealing the TARIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the co-ordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed, which is right here right now. "

" But, a little leeway? " Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

" Wel ... 18 months," the Doctor said, shrugging, "the most he could have been here is 18 months, so how has he managed all of this? He's ... he's Prime Minister for God's sakes. The Master was always hypnotic ... good with the psychic stuff ... but this is a massive scale. "

She smiled despite the serious situation as one of his hands rested on her back and she perched on the edge of his knee.

" I was gonna vote for him," Martha said, cutting through the quiet.

" Really? " the Doctor asked.

" Well, it was before I even met you, and I liked him," Martha said.

" Me too," Jack agreed.

The Doctor just looked between Martha and Jack, " Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for? "

" I don't know," Martha said, starting to tap her fingers against the desk, , " He always sounded good. Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about ... I can't really remember but it was good. Just the sound of his voice. "

" What's that? " asked the Doctor suddenly,

" What? " Martha asked, startled as she came out of her little daze.

" That! " the Doctor said, pointing at her hands, " that tapping thing! That rhythm - what are you doing? "

" I dunno," Martha said, her hand stopping, " It's nothing. I just - I dunno! "

**Meanwhile, Kia had just given birth to a baby boy and was holding him in her arms, despite the forcefull way he was born she still loved him**

The Master walked in just before he was about to give another press confrence.

"Thankyou, could you all please leave us now" The Master said to the two midwifes, they smiled and walked out the room.

"Go away" Kia sobbed, bringing the baby closer towards her as Lucy walked in, she knew what was coming, he was going to take him away.

"You know I can't do that, give him to me" The Master said.

"No you can't" Kia said she got up from the bed and moved closer to the window and looked down it was too high to jump she was trapped.

"HAND HIM OVER!" The Master screamed.

"We'll look after him" Lucy added "Your in no state to look after a baby"

"And you are? You know nothing about timelords, I will not hand him over to a physcopath"

Kia shouted, The Master got bored and stalked up to her.

"Lucy get the baby" The Master said, and walked behind Kia and grabbed her shoulders, Lucy got the baby quickly and rushed out the room. Kia started crying and running towards the door, the master grabbed her by the arm and pushed her on the bed.

"Its for the best, after the press confrence, I'm coming to bring you to the cabinate room, I think its time we made a call to the doctor" The Master said and slammed the door.

Kia sat there and tried to contact the doctor telapathically, _Help me please, doctor save me_

**Meanwhile**

Britain, Britain, Britain," he said, Lily wincing at his voice and thinking of how he'd stolen their home and threatened them, and now here he was as Prime Minister, " what extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London, all those ghosts and metal men, the Christmas star that came to kill. "

The Master in his Saxon guise continued, " Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this, citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars. "

, " People of Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We being technology, wisdom and protection. All we ask in return is friendship. "

The screen returned to the Master, " Ooh, sweet. And the species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane. "

" What?! " the Doctor demanded.

" And tomorrow morning they will appear," the Master on the tv announced, " Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new world will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, every women, every child. Every teacher, every chemist and lorry driver and farmer. " He smirked, " every .. oh ... I don't know ... medical student? "

Kia watching from her room, thought what were the toclofane, she had never heard of them, or seen them in her life. She got up and walked out the room by kicking the door in, storming to the press confrence everyone knew her as Harry Saxon's sister. The Master had said to his guards that she, had a mental health problem

"Miss Saxon" One of the guards said

"You can't do this!" Kia shouted at him and went to grab the master infront off everyone "You're going to kill us all!"

"I thought you we're keeping her in my quaters?" The Master said annoyed

"Sorry sir, she escaped" One of the guards dragged her and pulled her back. "Where's my son?!" Kia said. The others new, that there was a baby on the scene but the master said that him and Lucy had adopted a baby.

"No leave her in here." The Master said "Leave us" He ordered, the guards nodded. The Master locked the doors after everyone was out, Kia was becomming affraid of the master and was worried for her safety, the doctor and the baby's.

"Please don't hurt me again" Kia pleaded tears running down her face. After what had happened with her son, he was conceived after the master had raped her, she was affraid he'd try it again.

"Sit down" The Master pulled out a chair and tied her hands together behind the back of the chair and gagged her

"Now your going to shut up whilst, I have a little chat with daddy" The Master smirked "And here we are" The Master said pressing a button on the phone, Kia whipering through the gag.

Martha made a quick phone call to tell her brother - who was in Brighton with his girlfriend, and Martha wanted him to stay there. They were all shocked when Saxon's voice came across the loud phone, for them all to hear. " Been a long time since we've seen each other Martha Jones. Must be ... oooh ... 100 trillion years? "

" Let them go Saxon! " Martha demanded, shaken up, " do you hear me? Leave them alone! "

He took the phone from Martha but the others could still hear everything going on.

" I'm here," the Doctor said.

" Doctor," the Master acknowledged.

" Master," the Doctor said, a little reluctantly.

" I like it when you use my name," the Master said, and Lily could just imagine a smirk on his face. He seemed like that sort of man, she thought.

" You chose it," the Doctor pointed out, " Psychiatrist's field day. "

" As you chose yours," the Master replied, mocking him, " the man who saves people. How sanctimonious is that? "

" So ... " the Doctor said as he and the others walked down the street quickly, " Prime Minister ... who are those creatures? Cause there's no such thing as Toclafane. It's just a made up name lie the bogeyman. "

" Do you remember all those fairytales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home. Where is it, Doctor? "

" Gone," the Doctor said.

" How can it be gone? " the Master asked, sounding suprised.

" It burnt," the Doctor said, a lump evident in his throat before he swallowed it.

" And the Time Lords? " he asked.

" Dead," the Doctor replied simply, " and the Daleks ... more or less. "

" The Time Lords ressurected me," the Master said, " but only because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Emperor Dalek took control of the Cruciform. I saw it and I ran. Ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me ... because I was so scared. " He sniffed, " but ... all of them? And now you, which must mean ... "

" I was the only one who could end it," said the Doctor, " and I tried. I tried everything. "

" What did it feel like though? " the Master goaded, " two almighty civilisations burning. " He laughed " Oh, tell me, how did it feel? "

" Stop it! " the Doctor snapped, "Tell me where Kia is" The Doctor said

"She's right here with me doctor..." The Master said yanking Kia's head back with her hair, making her whimper.

"Don't you dare hurt her" The Doctor warned "Leave her out of this"

"Oh but she's right in the middle of it...your too late doctor, we have a child together a little timelord baby adds one more to the list don't you think, congrats grandad" The Master said "The only reason, me and Kia had a sexual relationship was well my reason was to get one over you but then something changed and I thought now I'm back and had her, this was the perfect opportunity to exploit her now I can use my son and turn him against his own family" The Master explained.

"DAD!" Kia screamed as she managed to get the gag off, the doctor heard her and the master, punched her in the face sending her flying to the ground the doctor hearing it.

"What have you done?! How could you, this is between you and me. She's not a part of it!" The Doctor said

"Enough of your daughter, the time war" The Master said, Kia was in agony on the floor, clutching her swollen eye the master standing over her, he kicked her in the ribs.

"tell me - Gallifrey, and only you to stop it. You must have felt like God. "

" I've been alone ever since," the Doctor said, " there's Kia, but she wasn't around in Gallifrey's glory days. Don't you see? " he sounded desperate, pleading, " all we've got is each other. "

" Are you asking me out on a date? " the Master mocked.

" You could stop this right now," the Doctor said, shaking his head, " we could fight across the universe if you wanted, but not on Earth. "

" Too late. "

" Why do you say that? " the Doctor asked, " The drumming," was the evil man's answer, as he started to tap his fingers on the desk, " I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head. The constant drumming. Even Kia hears it now "

" I could help you. Please let me help," the Doctor sighed.

" It's everywhere," Saxon said, " listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums. "

" What have you done? Tell me how you've done this - what are those creatures? Tell me! "

They heard the Master's laugh through the phone, " Ooh look, you're on tv. "

Kia managed to get up and leaned against the wall staring with hatred at the master this wasn't the one from her universe - he was a cold caculated physcopath, and control freak.

"Say bye bye to Kia maybe you can meet your granson soon enough" The Master mocked.

"Go to hell" Kia spat at him

" Your'e public enemies one, two, three and four," the Master told them, " Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off to the Himalayas so he won't be getting any help from them. Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning right? "

" He can see us," the Doctor said simply, looking around for CCTV cameras.

" He's got control of everything,"

" What do we do? " Martha asked quickly.

" We've got nowhere to go," Jack pointed out.

" Doctor, what do we do?! " a panicked Martha asked.

" Run for your life Doctor! " the Master cackled through the phone.

" We run," the Doctor said, hanging up the phone and tossing it back to Martha before they started running down a nearby shopping arcade. They just kept on running until they were on the outskirts of the town.

"Now you Kia lets get you escorted to the valiant" The Master said

"The Valiant?!" Kia asked

"Thats where everything will take place!" The Master said "I have plans for all off you come on now up you get" The Master said helping her up and handing her to a couple of gaurds. Lucy came along holding her son, Kia shot a death stare at Lucy. Hopeing her dad would fix all of this mess...


	9. Chapter 9 the sound of drums part two

**The sound of Drums part 2**

Kia was now locked in a cell on the valiant, the earth awaiting its fait. "LET ME GO!" Kia screamed but her plees fell on death ears she kicked the wall in fustration she had been taken on a plane to reach the valiant. She noticed a tv screan in her room.

**Meanwhile**

" I've got this thing tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing," Jack said.

"Here it said Kia, is Harold Saxon's mental sister" Jack informed the doctor.

"She tried to stop him" The doctor shook his head. "She's my daughter and I've let her down, again I'm supposed to be protecting her. She must be in such distress " The Doctor said

"Like he said they have a child together now, Sick bastard. I bet he's taken the baby from her" Jack said as Martha came in.

" How was it? " asked Jack, looking up from his manipulator.

" I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new? " she asked

" I've got this thing tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing," Jack said.

" I meant about my family," Martha said, sounding none too happy.

The Doctor motioned towards the laptop, " It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what though, no mention of Leo. "

Martha smiled a little, " He's not as daft as he looks. " She paused and then shook herself a little, " I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen? "

" Nice chips. "

" Hmm," the Doctor agreed, popping one of his own into his mouth, " they're not bad. "

" So," he said, " who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psycopath?"

" And what is he to you? " asked Martha, " like a collegue or something? "

" A friend at first," said the Doctor, suprising them all by giving a direct answer.

" I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother, or something. "

" You've been watching too much television, No, The Master isn't family but Kia was mesmorised by him which is weird since he baby sat her when she was a child but then it turned into something else. On our planet age doesn't matter because we grow so old" the Doctor told her.

"But its still wrong" Martha pointed out

"I dissaproved of the relationship, I knew that the master only dated her to fustrate me and use her but I think he fell in love with her...Then just before the time war I left them on galifrey as I was bannished, for interfering with relations of the universe. But The high council of Galifre, took the master and Kia as prisoner. The High council torchured them both for information on me, and I guess they fell in love with eachother" The Doctor said

"Why did you leave her? Couldn't you have gone back or something?" Martha said

"Her mother, Pandora, or 'The Healer' wanted her to stay, but the high council shot her dead." The doctor explained

"Your family has been through a lot of tragadies" Martha said

"Another one to add to the list" The doctor shrugged.

Jack turned back to the Doctor, taking another chip, " But the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect. "

" Well, perfect to look at maybe," the Doctor said, lost in thoughts of his homeland, " and it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the continent of Wild Endevour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords. The oldest and most mighty race in the universe ... looking down on the galaxies below ... sworn never to interfere ... only to watch ... "

" Children of Gallifrey are entered into the Academy at eight years old. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child ... that's when the Master saw eternity ... as a novice, he was taken for initiation. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. "

" What about you? " Martha asked the Doctor

" Oh, the one that ran away," the Doctor said, mouth full with food, " I ran, I never stopped running. "

"What about Kia?" Jack asked

"She was inspired but, the timelords like I said imprissioned her so maybe she went mad" The doctor said

**It was now noon on the valiant Kia woke on the valiant, eating a bowl of gruel which was apparanty food, the screen switched on, Kia stood up her prison outfit was annoying she was wearing all, white overalls very baggy.**

" For as long as man has looked to the stars, he was wondered what mysteries they hold ... now we know we are now alone," the President said.

"Miss Saxon, you are ordered to go to the main deck" The guard stood at the door

"Alright" Kia said the guard grabbed her arm lightly and lead her in.

"He said wait here" Another guard said, they cuffed Kia's hands infront of her.

The President was still talking, " I ask you now, human race, to welcome our friends. I give you the Toclafane. " Kia heard through the door, she could sence her father was in there.

The President adressed the Toclafane, giving his name and telling them, " I welcome you to Planet Earth and its associated moon. "

" You're not the master," the first sphere said in a deep male voice.

" We like the Mister Master," the second, a tinkling female voice, said, as the spheres bobbed in the air.

" We don't like you," a third said.

The President looked completely thrown, " I ... I can be the Master if you wish. "

" Man is stupid," the female sphere said simply.

" Master is our friend," another said.

" Where's my Master, pretty please? " the first asked.

A laugh cut through the room " Oh alright," he said, standing up, " it's me. Ta-da! Sorry. Sorry. I have this effect. People tend to get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? Who knows? It's crazy! "

"Ugh just so cocky" Kia said quietly

" Saxon! " the President snapped, " what are you talkin' about? "

" I'm taking control, Uncle Sam," the Master said seriously, " Starting with you. " He glanced at the Toclafane and ordered, " Kill him. "

One of the Toclafane shot a laser at the President and he disintegrated at once, causing chaos. The other important people gathered in the room started to scream and try to leave, but the guards - who all seemed to be Saxon's men - drew their weapons.

" Nobody move! " the guards shouted

The Master laughed and looked into the camera that the people on Earth would be watching, " Now then," he said, though he didn't get anny further thanks to the Doctor

Two guards grabbed him and forced him to kneel on the floor. " We meet at last Doctor," the Master sneered, turning around, " oh, how I love saying that. "

" Stop this now! " the Doctor shouted desperately.

" As if a perception filter's going to work on me," the Master scoffed, turning to where the other three where stood, letting them know they hadn't fooled him, " oh look. It's the girlie, the freak and another one to add to the mix, here is the doctor's percious daughter!" The Master said Kia was forced through the door and thrown on the floor she landed on her hands, she saw Lucy across the room and gave her a death stare.

"Leave her out of this!" The Doctor said "Its just you and me!" The doctor said

Jack darted forwards, but the Master's hand shot out and he zapped a laser at Jack, causing him to fall to the ground, dead. The Master laughed as everyone gasped in horror.

" Laser screwdriver," the Master said, " who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he'd not dead for long, so I get to kill him again. "

"Just stop this now Master!" Kia interrupted "Its not their fault about...you know..." Kia said The Master shot her with the lazer screwdriver, not killing her as she knew she would neverr die, but she could regenerate in extreme surcamstances. But it only wounded Kia.

"If you go near her again I sware to rassilon-" The doctor was interrupted

The Master had now advanced on the Doctor, " Hmm, how to shut you up? Oh, I know. Memory lane! " He crouched down in front of the Doctor, " Professor Lazarus, remember him? And his genetic manipulation device? Did you think little Tish got the job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you, all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus energy into one little screwdriver ... oh, if only I had the Doctor's biological code. Oh wait," he sneered, " I have his hand. "

He ran to a silver case, aming his screwdriver at it, " If Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years? "

"You can't!" Kia said weekly. "You'll kill him!"

"You know thats not true!" The Master mocked her, the doctor could see the state, Kia was in marks all over her skin a blooded lip, and a black eye her wrists had blood seaping out of them as the handcuffs were too tight.

He pointed the screwdriver at the Doctor, and the doctor scream in pain, doing into convulsions as he flailed around.

When it was done, he had the body of a very old man. Martha crawled over to his side, and Kia realised a plan must be forming, since she'd talk to Jack, and now the Doctor, Kia was too week to crawl over to the now aged doctor.

The Master laughed, " Tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them all the way in ... "

The doors opened and guards forced Francine, Clive and Tish inside the room, to Martha's horror.

" Mum," Martha sobbed, as her mother started sobbing too.

" The Toclafane," the Doctor said urgently, " what are they? "

" If I told you the truth, your hearts would break," the Master simply replied, before checking his watch, " two minutes past. So, Earthlings. Basically ... um, end of the world. Here come the drums! "

He stood by his wife, holding his screwdriver in the air as music started to play.

Kia then heard the sky ripping open, the horrofying sound. The Master darted to the porthole. she saw Martha with the vortex manipulator

"Remove one tenth of the population" The Master ordered, Martha was crying and she whispered something to her mother across the room and looked at the doctor and vanished.

"You, there, make him watch by the porthole." The Master said, they grabbed the doctor and forced him to watch. Kia crawled - with all of her strenght over to Jack to comfort him.

"You alright?" Jack asked

"How can we all be" Kia said

The Master only cackled, " And so it came to pass ... that the Human Race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new domination as master of all and I thought it ... good. "


	10. Chapter 10 on board the valiant

On board the valiant, (the year that never was) part one

After the master almost demolished the earth, Kia was sent to her cell and bassically ignored which was strange. She was so pissed off at the master, both of them the one in her universe. Kia was still sitting next to Jack after The Master had shoved the doctor down the stairs.

"Now then, what to do with all of you" The Master thought, he stood next to Lucy looking down at his captives.

"First things first, make sure the people are, desposed off" The Master ordered one of the guards, and he made arregements through the walkie talkie for guards to start escorting them off.

"Now Captin Jack chain him, in the engin room" The Master said, they hauled Jack up despite his curses.

"But first things first" The Master shot Jack dead with his lazer screwdriver and laughed. "Call me when he wakes up"

"Now then...ah here he is" The Master said a guard stood in the doorway carrying a small baby Kia's son.

"Leave him alone" Kia said.

"He's my son, our child." The Master said. "What do you think doctor?" The Master questioned

"This... is... wrong...how..can..you do this?" The doctor questioned

"This was all your fault, you left your daughter- with me! You let her down again and again. The time lord legacy will continue and this won't be the last time lord child...no there will be others, this child is going to be the greatest killer in the universe" The Master explained "Oh and don't worry, Martha will be found and killed" The Master winked at The Doctor and turned to her parents.

"Now then the Jones girls can be my servants, that'll be a fun game! And you'll be a jannitor" The Master said, the guards ushered all three of them out of the room.

"As for you two" The Master said now holding his son, despite Kia's disagreement.

"Lock her up in her cell, post a guard, put the doctor in another cell for now" The Master ordered. "I have a headache, send someone to give me a massage" The Master added

"You put the drums inside my head! Get them out, Now!" Kia said

"It won't go away because we're automatically genetically linked" The Master said and walked off, Kia turned to the doctor.

"I couldn't stop him. I'm so sorry dad" Kia cried

"You didn't need to we will, stop him don't worry I have a plan." The doctor smiled. "I'm sorry for what you've been through"

"It's fine"

"No its not, we'll get him back, have you thought of any baby names yet?" The doctor questioned making conversation.

"No...I thought of Braxton to kind of take after Braxietal your brother, but its The Master's child we can't let him grow up in an evil mind set" Kia said

**Meanwhile, in another universe, Time was changing, Braxton (Kia, and the master's child was seven years old now.)**

"Doctor, Kia has gone missing" The Master said interrupting him and Jack

"She hasn't gone missing, she's just in the TARDIS somewhere and doesn't want to be found." The doctor explained

"No...Can't you feal it? Time's changed when I took over earth Kia, wasn't there but she is now! She's in that time, but how?" The Master said

"She was always there." Jack said

"Maybe you didn't notice it freak, but I did and the doctor" The Master said

"Shut up, master seriously I'm suprised Kia forgave you after forcing her to have a baby" Jack said

"No she hasn't there's nothing to worry about" The Doctor said

"Watcha worrying about?" Rose came in the TARDIS.

"Nothing, just the master driving me insane" The doctor said "As per usual"

"You need a hobby" Rose stated

"I did have a hobby murdering countless humans, it was fun, you should try it sometime" The Master smirked.

Braxton walked out holding a book in his hands interupting the adults.

"Where's mum?" Braxton asked

"That's what we're trying to figure out, well I am but we have pestering humans in the way of it come on lets go and look" The Master said putting a hand on his son's shoulder and leaving him out the door.

**Back in the other universe with Kia, she had been escorted to her main bedroom.**

After waking up from a nap she noticed the master standing over her doorway, holding a bag.

"What are you up too?" Kia asked

"Oh you know, deciding what to do with your precious daddy, actually I've already decided" The Master smirked.

"What?" Kia questioned

"From now on, you'll be wearing these" He handed Kia, the bag

She opened the carrier bag and reached in to touch some soft material. She frowned in confusion and then pulled it out to look at it. She held it out and her jaw dropped as she saw a short black skirt. He wanted her to wear that? Was he serious?

"You've gotta be kidding me" Kia breathed, she clentched her jaw, resisting the urge to punch the cocky bastard in the face.

There was something else in the bag and she reached in again to pull out a top. She held it out and looked at the vest which looked as if it would be too low cut for her.

" And the rest," he said, sounding as though he was really enjoying it.

he pulled out two more short skirts and another two degrading shirts, and then the last thing - a silky dress, about knee length, strapless, dark green in colour. It shocked her that he'd got clothes for her, and there was no way she wanted to wear revealing clothes just because he wanted her to.

She turned around, glaring at him, " Are you serious? "

He nodded, " Completely. So much better than what you're wearing right now. You're a very pretty girl, Kia Why don't you wear something that shows off a bit more. But anyway, I am going to brain wash you sooner or later, so you might as well get on with it" The Master said, Kia slapped him across the face, the master was furious he pinned her down on the bed and got on top of her.

"That was stupid! Wasn't it?!" The Master said

"Go too hell!" Kia spat in his face, the Master squashed her cheeks together with one hand whilst pinning her wrists with the other.

"See how easy it is for me to over power you, Kia..your nothing just something for me to control, believe me, maybe I did love you once but that was before the war, war changes a person you know that the next time we make a baby I am going to make the doctor see it all" The Master got off her

"Go and get changed, _Now" _The Master said, Kia too scared to say anything grabbed a top and skirt and went in the bathroom and put them on.

"There that was easy wasn't it?!" The Master smirked

"I hate you" Kia said feeling exposed

"No you only think you do" The Master said

"Follow me" The Master said "If you try anything,"

Kia followed The Master without hesitation she was ecorted to the main confrence room and she gasped at what she saw, the doctor de aged and beeten nearly to death. Jack, Tish and Francine were all sat at the table Francine trying to comfort Tish.

"Dad!" Kia said and tried to rush too him, but two guards stopped her.

"This is what happens when you dissobey me, I hope I don't have to do it too you!" The Master stood over the doctor's brooken body.

"You sick Bastard!" Jack said and lunged too quick for the guards to get him, Jack punched the master in the face. The guards forced him too sit down again, the master wiped his blooded mouth.

"Dear oh dear temper, temper Jack" The Master said, and kicked the doctor. The helpless doctor groaned and tried to curl on his side only to be kicked again.

"This is what happens when people stand against me! I hope you've made the right choice unlike the blessed st Martha" The Master scoffed. "Pull him up on the chair," The Master said, the doctor groaned again as he was ruffly haulled up and shoved into one of the chairs. Kia was ordered to sit down, she sat next to Jack.

"Well doctor, what do we say?!" The Master said, The Doctor glared at The Master and smirked, The Master backhanded him across the face, making Kia flinch.

"Sorry" The Doctor said

"Good, I hope you mean it!" The Master said

" I've got an idea," the Master said, " it's a great idea too, so I thought I'd discuss it with the people involved. "

"Your going to Kill your self?" Kia questioned Jack laughed

"Funny, but no" The Master said

"Oh shame that's my christmas ruined." Jack sighed.

" Whatever you're planning," the Doctor said, " if it's to do with Kia then you can forget about it. Whatever it is, it's not happening. "

" How are you going to stop it? " asked the Master, "Tied up here by the guards, I only de aged you so I could have some fun and beat you" The Master smirked and ruffled The doctor's hair.

_dunn duun duun duun _Kia could hear in her head

" with you kept in here by guards, tied up like the dog you are, and Jack chained to the engines most of the time, how are either of you going to stop it? " He laughed, " it's awful, isn't it? The one thing you care about most, and you're not going to be able to protect her. You're not going to be able to do anything. " The Master said, Francine stared at him with discust on her face, she only stayed quiet to protect her daughter.

"I've already done it, how do you think our son was born, by submission?" The Master smirked.

" now time for this genius plan of mine. There are three well...four Time Lords in the whole of the universe, correct? "

The Doctor nodded, while everyone wondered where he was going with this.

The Master continued, " The others all died, and one day the four of us," he pointed between himself, Kia and the Doctor, " will be dead. This will leave our race extinct, correct? "

" Well, yes," the Doctor agreed.

" But it doesnt have to, does it? " the Master grinned, " what if there were more time lords, to carry on the legacy? More, proper, pure time lords?"

"You can't keep doing this, it's not fair!" Kia protested. "It'll ruin me."

"I will kill you!" Jack said he felt sorry for Kia and The Doctor

"You can't master she's only a child compared to what you and me are!" The Doctor said.

"She'll get used to it you won't fight all the way, It's your fault doctor, you shouldn't off blown the planet up and maybe I wouldn't have too" The Master explained

"You would have anyway" Kia interrupted.

"Don't worry doctor, when I do it to her, I'll make you watch all the time, every moment do you think you'll still be a doating daddy after? Or will you leave her all alone again?" The Master smirked, The Doctor glared at his enemy.

" You! " he shouted, " you're a dead man! You're not going to do this! You can't just demand that she has sex with you because you want a baby. This is ... this is sick! " Jack said!

" No, this is genius," the Master said, "What do you care Jack?" The Master added

"Just because I don't know her that well it doesn't mean this is right!" Jack said Kia put her hands in her hair, not sure what to do,

The Master just smirked he turned to The Doctor, " It's touching, really, how much you love her. And I'm going to make you suffer for that. You're going to sit there helpless doctor whilst me and your daughter I have sex right in front of you. I'm going to take her and ruin her. Will you still love her then? "

The Doctor said nothing and looked at Kia thinking about the awful plan.

"I'm going to kill you" The doctor simply said, with all of his strength he lunged forward and pushed The Master to the floor, The Master got up and punched him in the face twice.

"Stop it!" Kia said to them.

" Come on," the Master said, moving over to Kia and laying a hang on her shoulder, making her flinch a little under his hand, " I think it's time we got you back to your room. "

"We'll Kill you no matter what it takes!" Jack screamed as they hauled him away, The Master slid a hand around Kia's waist and winked at The Doctor.

" Please," she said quietly, shaking her head at him, " don't make me. Not again "

" Shhh," he said, scarily gentle, " don't worry about it, it'll all be good when we've got a little baby, won't it? I think you need to go to your room and calm down. You'll come around to the idea when you think about it. " The Master smirked evily, Kia thought she had to kill the master...


	11. Chapter 11 The Master Plan

** The Year that never was part 2 - He has to be eliminated**

**Hi guys I am going to be writting for chapters on the year that never was, four possibly five, then two chapters on last of the time lords, then when Kia, heads back to the other universe she'll be having the adventure of victory of the daleks!**

**Eight months later**

They all stood on deck against the railings watching Japan burning, to Francine and Tish's horror. The newly aged doctor (again) showed no emotion on his face dreading what was to come for his daughter.

"You're a monster" Kia said to him "You just murdered hundreds and thousands of innocent people!"

"I know, just a message for saint Martha down there right doctor?" The Master smirked "This is all your fault if only, you wouldn't have conjured up a plan then maybe I would have spared the lives of these people" The Master explained, The doctor said nothing.

"You would have done it anyway" Francine interrupted them.

"Maybe, maybe not" The Master said

"Like I said...your a dead man saxon" Jack said

"You may call me the master" The Master said to him.

"Over my dead body!" Jack cursed, it was completly suddenly when Jack jumped off the edge of the valiant, everyone gasped in horror.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Tish exclaimed.

"FIND HIM!" The Master said to one of the guards, who ran off quickly, he turned to the doctor.

"What did you say to him?" The Master questioned

"I said nothing, this is his doing" The doctor said, The Master got out his lazer screwdriver, and fired it at the doctor who fell over in pain. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" The Master shouted.

"Leave him alone! He didn't say anything, he was right here!" Kia said

"Make her kneel!" The Master ordered, Francine and Tish were grabbed by two guards as another guard pushed Kia down to kneel.

"Do I have to remind you? I have your daughter anything could happen." The Master smirked.

"I promise you, Master, I never thought Jack would do that" The doctor said through gasps, The Master fired the lazer screwdriver again.

"I know you didn't...I was just messing around with everyone neither the less he will be found and brought back to the valiant, to ongo a cruel punishment" The Master said.

"Now then, Kia shall we go ahead with this plan of ours?" The Master questioned

"Its not our plan, its yours!" Kia protested

"No you can't!" The Doctor protested, The Master ignored him and stalked up to Kia.

" I hate you," Kia said, refusing to look at him, and refusing to see what he was about to do.

" No, you only think you do," he whispered, grabbing her arms again and pinning her to the floor. Tish and Francine looked at them horrified,

"Master just listen to me!" The Doctor said to him. The Master smirked at The Doctor for him this was getting the final win. Kia gave The Master a final look of dispare, he raped her, he took her baby, now he was about to do it all over again.

"Are you ready doctor? I'm going to make your daughter screw me, and I'm going to love this. And you can see all of it. "

" Why do you have to do this? " The Doctor glared at him,

" Because I can," the Master said

Everything was just a blur for Kia after that, Francine turned Tish away from everything that was going on. Kia could only hear the doctor's shouts as a distant memory. The guards stood there and let it happen, even though each one of them had guns in their hands. Kia was being degraded in front off everyone by the one person she thought loved her.

Everything was happening so fast and so violently that she couldn't quite make sense of what he was doing. He was so violent and harsh as he hissed insults at her and told her all the nasty little tings he was going to do to her, and she was only half listening, trying to force everything to go away.

He had the dress bunched around her waist and he soon ripped her underwear from her too, leaving her bottom half completely exposed to him. He grinned at what he saw and she closed her eyes, trying to get rid of all of it, trying to block it, because everytime she tried to shove him away, he was stronger and he pushed her backwards and hurt her more.

He unbuckled his trousers and before she knew it, he was ready to take her. She looked at him through her tears and shook her head.

"Master, please...don't do this, this isn't about her its about us!" The Doctor said once more, but The Master looked at him and smirked, he didn't listen he, continued with his vile plan, Francine, turned away along with Tish.

It was all a blur for Kia, this was worse than the first time it was infront off everyone, her father. She couldn't wait until, what ever plan the doctor had to come into plan and she would kill the master.

_Dunn Dunn Dunn Dunn_

" Oh, yes," he moaned in her ear, his voice as if everything wasn't bad enough as it was. . "Aren't you ... just ... having ... so ... much ... fun? " He said between panting.

Kia refused to look at him, she turned her head so she wasn't facing the doctor and focused on a spot on the floor until it was over, she took herself out of the situation as he forced himself on her shoving her backwards and forwards. Francine looked at Kia in sorrow and pitty. The Doctor had gone completly emotionless.

She knew he was close to finishing when he quickened up, fingernails digging into her arm, holding her leg tighter and lifting it up, plunging deeper and moaning louder.

When he withdrew, he let out a final, long groan and let go of her. With no-one to force her to stand there, she slumped against the wall and slid down it, to the ground, all noise gone, as she cried silently.

She heard The Master buckle his trousers up, and felt his eyes looking down at her with disdain, The Master kicked her in the ribs for a reaction but Kia just layed on the floor.

"Master don't you think you've done enough to her?" The Doctor questioned, horrified at what he just wittnessed his own daughter!

" How about that? " The Master asked him, looking so happy at what he'd done, " Do you still think she's your little girl? Your brilliant daughter? The one you love so very much ? I can guarantee you won't when you've seen that 10 .. 20 ... 30 more times. "

"You'll pay for all of this" The Doctor vowed.

Kia relised she was naked waist below infront of everyone after he had riped the dress off he left the vest top underneith, she quickly found the riped dress and tried to cover herself as best as she can.

She's absolutely insatiable. If only she was willing, it would have made it better, but I'll give her time. It'll get better and better. Oh yes, she's so much fun. "

" You did very well, my pet," the Master said, patronisingly, Kia glared at him, and rushed rushed towards the edge to jump.

"Grab her" The Master said. Two guards grabbed her she faught with all her might but it was no use.

"I'm going to kill you, I sware down even if its the last thing I do!" Kia said

"Well, well such a soilder aren't you Kia?" The Master questioned.

" now come on, how about I get you back to your room? You've done as I asked so you can go back to your room unharmed. "

" Unharmed?" The Doctor questioned, "You just, raped her!" The Doctor said

" I told you it would be easier if she consented. Look on the bright side, the baby might be on its way soon enough," the Master said, pulling Kia towards the door. "Don't worry doctor you'll be the first to know when it does happen again" The Master said. Kia had tied the ripped material around her so she wasn't completly exposed.

They got out the lift, and Lucy came towards them with their baby, One of the guards was taking The Doctor back to the confrence room, Tish and Francine continued their normal duties.

"He's beautiful but he has yet to have a name" Lucy smiled at her husband, The Master kissed her on the lips. "Kia thought of anything good?" The Master questioned.

"Braxton" Kia whispered looking at the baby, that had been taken away.

"Is that after the doctor's half witted brother? No-no we need something better than that, Lucy my dear why don't you choose" The Master said

"I think Robert is a nice name" Lucy said

"We'll talk about it later" The Master said, and continued walking Kia back to her room, he didn't enter he just stood there she had hatred all over her face.

The Master left her there and she went in the shower, and turned the tap up full blast and started to cry.

After the events of what had happened the previous day, Kia was huddled in her bed in a tight ball, Tish came in with some food.

"The Master wants you to eat this" Tish said and placed the tray down on the side, Kia pulled the blanket closer to her, she was feeling very sick.

"Thankyou" She whispered.

"You don't look to good, are you alright...well you know what I mean" Tish said she didn't know who Kia was but she wanted to be there for her.

"I'm fine" Kia sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees and started to cry, she burried her head.

"It's alright" Tish tried to comfort her, she placed a hand on her back Kia flinched and moved away.

"I just want my mum" Kia cried, Tish didn't know how to react to this "But she's dead" Kia said, Tish pulled Kia into a hug to comfort her. Kia rested her head on Tish's lap unsure of what to do. The Master had already ruined her, how could she go through this another time.

The Master stood in the doorway, watching them

"Touching" The Master sniggered "I want you all in the main confrence room come on!" The Master said, Tish hurried past him and went to the confrence, room Kia was still in her pjs but went anyway without question.

Tish stood with Francine and Clive, Lucy wasn't in sight, and the doctor was in his wheelchair by the camera, Jack still had not been found. The Master grabbed Kia's arm and pulled her across the room.

"Sit" He told her, Kia pulled out one of the chairs and sat down.

"Why are we all here?" The Doctor questioned and looked at the camera, which was broadcasting to the entire planet bellow

"Because I want us to be - Doctor" The Master said he switched on the camera.

"My people, it is I your lord and master - Now this man here, has been very naughty, someone has been tampering with the archangle network" The Master said "Oh Yes, doctor I am The Master of everything, which means I know everything that is going on. Your pathetic plans, won't be any use no more" The Master said, The doctor said, nothing he flinched when The Master brought out his sonic screw driver.

"My my, Doctor scared of one little screwdriver?" The Master questioned "I'm sure you'll all be pleased that I've just implemented an upgrade to the archangle network" The Master smirked. "Allow me to demonstrate it goes something like this" He said and flicked a button on his screwdriver.

The Doctor scremed in, agony his body twisted into epileptic convulsions, shaking until he fell out the wheelchair and onto the floor in a heap. Kia started shouting at him to stop but it was no use The Master just contined.

"What did you do?!" Kia demanded when he stopped

_Dunn Dunn Dunn Dunn_

"Psi-repulsion sheilds, built into the satalites to prevent anyone from tampering with the telepathic field. Bit of a rebound effect wasn't there Gandlaf? Prehaphs that will teach anyone else to meddle with my empire. This goes for Saint Martha and Captin Freak out there, you'll be punnished very soon" The Master explained he kicked The Doctor who had no fight in him anymore. He had become completly mute since what had happened with Kia.

"Ta-ta" The Master waved and turned of the camera. "I want you to stay up here Kia, where I can keep an eye on you" The Master said and cupped her cheek, she moved it away but he squashed her face together.

"Leave her alone" The Doctor said, The Master harshly yanked her face and shoved her into the wall. "There's been a sighting of Captin Freak in Cardif, he'll be found soon - I'm heading down to earth to have a look myself" The Master said and walked out.

"Is he okay?" Kia asked Tish.

"I'm fine" The Doctor said

"Would you like something to eat?" Francine asked, Kia nodded as did the doctor.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked, Kia who hugged her knees again, so deadly affraid.

**Meanwhile back in the other universe, The Doctor had noticed that the year that never was had been altered, So did the rest of them, time had been rewritten.**

"That's where she is right now the year that never was" The Doctor said. "Brax, wasn't here before was he? And now he is"

"Only because of what that bastard did" Jack said

"Doctor? What's going on? What's the year that never was?" Rose questioned sitting on the captins chair.

"The year that never was was when The Master took over earth, but I reversed it so none of it never happened" The Doctor explained

"And the rest of it?" Rose asked

"You don't wanna know" Jack said, The Master came into the concol room, feeling daggers on him.

"What? I only, put Brax down for a little sleep-" The Master didin't get to finnish is sentence before The Doctor launched at him, and began to throttle him.

"YOU DID THIS" The Doctor screamed at him

"Doctor! What are you doing? Jack do something?!" Rose said, The Master now had the advantage over The Doctor, Jack seperated the two off them.

"Doc, we need to figure out about these cracks and we can't do it without him or Kia" Jack explained.

The Master stood up and smirked, at The Doctor.

"Oh did I push a button?" The Master smirked, The Doctor glared at him,

"We need to get him back...wherever he came from whatever, he needs to go" The Doctor said.

"That means you know" The Master said

"Know what?!" The Doctor snapped

"You know that Kia is your daughter..." The Master explained "You didn't know before, because someone stopped us...I can't tell you all of it"

"Of course I know, Master if someone is behind these cracks, then I need to know" The Doctor said. The Master thought about Rose...who she really is and Kia.

"I can't tell you" The Master said "Not yet anyway"

"Take him too a cell, whilst I try to figure it out" The Doctor said

"Gladly" Jack replied and cuffed The Master smirked and walked with Jack to the cell.

**Back in another universe**

Kia fell asleep on the cold floor, The Doctor was watching her, as a Toclafane gauded the room.

Meanwhile Captin Jack Harkness, was at his Torchwood base wondering where the hell his team were. He accessed the torchwood files when he finds a video, from The Master.

"Greatings, Torchwood this is the priminister of the united Kingdom Harold Saxon, and I have a misson for you...It appears there has been some alien activity, in the himilayers, your job is too find it I'll have a team meet you out there" The message said and the TV screan switched off to black.

"Captin Freak?" The Master's voice bellowed through the speekers. "I know your in there"

Jack sighed, and looked for somewhere to hide

"I thought there would be someone out here you'd like to meet, an ex pc copper prehaps?"

_Crap _Jack thought

"Mister Master, The Captin is in there, hiding to scared to come out" The Toclofane haunted

"I know, maybe he'll come out when he knows Gwen Cooper's life is on the line!" The Master said

"Jack don't do it!" Gwen said, Jack had no choice and walked out to face The Master he was no coward, he wasn't the one to run away.

"Well done Captin Freak" The Master said, Gwen was kneeling on the floor next to The Master, suddenly The Master slit her throat, Gwen was dead.

"A little reminder there, not to cross me again" The Master said, one of The Guards hand cuffed Jack and led him to the valiant.

Meanwhile, an exhausted Martha Jones had just reached a safe zone, France coming across from Japan, the slaughter she'd only just escaped.

"Are you Martha Jones?" A woman asked at the door.

"Why who's asking" Martha replied.

"Sarah Jane Smith, The Doctor's former companion" Sarah informed.

"How do I know that's true?" Martha asked

"The Doctor travels in the TARDIS which stands for Time and relative dimentions in space" Sarah Jane said

"Well that's good enough for me, I have to be careful you know thats why" Martha said and walked into the small wearhouse.

"So do we, The Master is looking for me too." Sarah Jane said

"Did you live in London?" Martha questioned

"Yes, fighting Alien crime and all that" Sarah smiled.

"Ah I'm The Doctor's current companion" Martha said

"And a fine one at that...He doesn't look to good up there did you see the recent broadcast?" Sarah Jane asked, Martha nodded.

"My family's up there he's only keeping them alive so I'll come to him, but thats not gonna happen not yet anyway, The Doctor's not on his own, he has his daughter up there too" Martha informed

"Didn't know he had one" Sarah Jane said "We moved here, because I have children to protect, my son Luke, and his friends Rani and Clyde, they're asleep at the moment"

"We'll stop The Master you know" Martha smiled

The Earth stood in ruins waiting for The Master's demise, someone had to help them. There was one person on earth who hated The Master more than anything she had him completly wrong, he has to be eliminated.


	12. Chapter 12 last of the timelords

The Last of The time lords part one

The Valiant was at its normal rutine and the people on board, it was a corrupt place more like hell. The Master still trying to impregnate infront of The Doctor Kia but with no success, The Doctor could see the effect it was having on her. She was scared, so very frightened, even Lucy was a prissoner of war now.

"I'm sorry" Lucy stood at the door at the confrence room, The Doctor was exhausted after being de aged again and beaten he was now in his aged body, he was asleep in his tent, Kia slept beside it on the floor, she was sitting on one of the chairs in the confrece room.

"It's not your fault, you wouldn't have known" Kia said "I just want to protect my son, he's a year old now, and I haven't seen him once." Kia said

"You'll get him back" Lucy said

"I know I will, because once this is all finnished I'm going to kill him, until he doesn't regenerate" Kia explained

"I have to go" Lucy said turning to the door she looked at Kia "He's expecting me" Meanwhile, Martha Jones was crossing the northern sea with Sarah Jane on a small boat with Rani, Clyde and Luke.

"Are you sure its safe?" Luke asked

"Pefectly somones taking me to proffesor Dockety who can help me, defete the master" Kia said

"Who is The Master?" Rani asked

"A phycotic timelord" Martha replied

"So the priminster was an alien?" Clyde asked

"Guys you need to keep it down theres still the danger of toclofane arriving" Sarah Jane said, they all nodded

Kia rested her head on the table and slowely drifted off to sleep awaiting the last day of hell ended tomorrow hopefully...

The sunlight beamed into the confrence room at six o'clock in the morning, guards and admin people were getting to work, The Doctor and Kia stired from their sleep.

"Mornin" Kia said and sat down next to The Doctor's tent.

"Has he done anything?" The Doctor asked

"No Dad" Kia shook her had "One year today" She grinned the doctor gave her a sly smile too, music beamed into the room, Kia stood up _not again _she thought.

"Citizens rejoice," she heard the Master speak over the audio system, "Your lord and master stands on high, playing Track 3."

Then 'I Can't Decide' began to play. She rolled her eyes at that, walking more down the hall toward the bridge. "Not again" She mumbled

"I can't decide whether you should live or die though you'll probably go to Heaven," the song continued, the Master singing along, he gave his wife a harsh kiss, and then stalked up to Kia and gave her a kiss on the cheek and pushed her to the ground. "Please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're goin' for a ride"

Kia rolled her eyes and pressed a button so the music would stop "Are you done yet?" She questioned

She could see the Doctor tense as she spoke he just continued to play the music.

"Oh I could throw you in the lake, fead you poison birthday cake, I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when your gone I wonder, why my heart feals dead inside, cold heart petrified lock the doors close the blinds, were goin for a ride" The Master threw The Doctor in his whealchair and spun it arond

The Master just rolled his eyes and pushed the Doctor over to look out a window. Kia sighed and went to help Mrs. Jones. She'd only just taken a napkin to help when Mrs. Jones snatched it away with a glare.

"It's ready to rise, Doctor," the Master said. Kia turned to lean against the table and watch them by the window, "The new Time Lord Empire," the Toclafane flew by, "It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything?" he waved his hand in front of the Doctor's face, "Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they? Those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Martha Jones has come back home. Now why would she do that?"

"Leave her alone," Kia called from behind them.

"I have one thing to say to you," the Doctor replied, "You know what it is."

"Oh, no you don't!" he shouted, getting up and pushing the Doctor away. He rolled until he hit the wall.

Evy moved over to the Doctor, pulling him away from the wall and straightening him out as the system announced, "Valiant now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice."

"Come on, people!" the Master clapped, "What are we doing? Launch Day in 24 hours!"

Kia watched the doctor's sly moves, The Master moved to her and couped her cheek.

"Our son is beautiful" The Master informed her "He looks a lot like me in this, regeneration you know"

"No I wouldn't because I haven't seen him!" Kia said

"In time, maybe when your pregnant with our second child I'll concider it" The Master said.

Meanwhile, Martha and Tom Milligan were walking back to his truck after a close run in with the Toclafane as they'd tried to peek out at one of the the Master's sites. She was explaining to him why they hadn't seemed to detect her and how the Master had managed to take over the world. It had been a long year since she'd been back in London.

"Because the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, 15 satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting a low-level psychic field," Martha explained, "That's how everyone got hypnotized into thinking he was Harold Saxon."

"Saxon," Tom scoffed, "Feels like years ago."

"But the key's tuned in to the same frequency," she held up the key to the TARDIS, "Makes me sort of not invisible, just unnoticeable."

"But I can see you."

"That's 'cos you wanted to."

"Yeah, I suppose I did," he admitted, a bit embarrassed.

"Is there a Mrs. Milligan?" Martha asked suddenly, curious.

"No. No. What about you?"

"No one for me," she smiled, "I used to think there might be someone" she laughed lightly "Long time ago now."

**Three O'clock, came around soon enough the doctor and Kia sat next too eachother.**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The Doctor questioned

"Yeah" Kia hugged him for good luck.

"Time for my massage" The Master stalked in "Who shall I have today? Tanya - Lucy have you met Tanya she's gorgous" The Master said breaking Lucy's heart.

"Lucy have you met Tanya, when we go to the stars I'm going to show the the wirl pools of gold - Lucy should come to that might be fun!" The Master laughed

"Condition red!" the loudspeaker alerted. "I repete Condition red"

The Master ran to the bridge abandoning his jacket, Kia went to grab the jacket like they planned just incase, Francine didn't reach it. Francine got it and threw it to Kia who grabbed the lazer screwdriver and chucked it to the doctor he activated it and pointed it to the master leaning against the railings.

"I told you I had one thing to say" The Doctor said, the master thew his hands up in mock surrendor and laughed

"Isomorphic controls," the Master grinned, leaning over to take the screwdriver from him. He straightened up a moment before backhanding the Doctor, sending him flying to the ground. Kia was at his side in moments, checking on him, "Which means they only work for me. Like this," he sent a bolt at Mrs. Jones, "Say sorry!"

"Sorry Sorry!" Francine said,

"Mum!" Tish called, running to her mother's side.

"and this..." He shot a bold at Kia who landed in a heap on the floor.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha?" the Master glared at her as Lucy helped him put his jacket on and kicked The doctor in the ribs sending him to the ground, "Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do," he spun around again, nodding towards the Joneses, "Take them away."

"Move!" the guards shouted, forcing them out, "Come on!"

"Okay," the Master seemed to calm, but the illusion was shattered when he shoved Evy aside and hefted the Doctor up, "Gotcha."

"There you go, gramps," the Master dropped the Doctor in a chair by the table, "Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a time war. Battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed. Ooh. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this?" he laughed. "Oh yeah me" The Master laughed

"How did you?" Kia interupted them "You used to be so caring, now your just a physcopath" The Master ignored her

"I just need you to listen," the Doctor insisted.

"No, it's my turn," he shouted, "Revenge! Best served hot. And this time…it's a message for Miss Jones."

"Get him, up set the cameras up" He ordered the guards

"What are you doing?" Kia said to the master.

"Like I said revenge" The Master replied "Restrain her"

"My people," he greeted, "Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope," he walked away from the camera to reveal Lucy standing in the background while Kia was being held in between two guards, looking relatively unharmed. He walked over to the Doctor, sitting in a wheelchair, "But I ask you…how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?"

"Master, stop it you can't!" Kia protested

"Yes I can" The Master said The Doctor looked at him with fear in his eyes but The Master gave him a look which only a mad man could and activated his screwdriver.

The Master ignored her, pointing the screwdriver at the Doctor and flipping it on, "Older and older and older."

"STOP IT!" Kia screamed struggling against the guards.

The Doctor writhed in agony.

Still, the Master ignored her, "Down you go, Doctor," just "Older and older and Older, Down, down, down you go, down in years" finally, he pulled the screwdriver away, "Doctor."

He bent down to the pile of the Doctor's clothes lying on the floor, empty, save for a bump by the neck. Moments later a large domed head peeked out with huge, blinking eyes.

The Master's hand, which had been reaching for her, curled into a fist as he turned to face the camera again, "Received and understood, Miss Jones?"

And then the transmission cut. "I'm going to kill you" Kia said "One day" The Master laughed

"Aww look at the poor doctor" He mocked "Put him in cage give him that to wear" The Master said. "And how are you going to stop me now doctor?" The Master said and walked out.


	13. Chapter 13 the last of the time lord 2

The Last of the timelords part 2

The Doctor stood in a bird cage, The Master had stuck him in. "Are you okay?" Kia asked him once again sitting at the confrence table.

"I'm...fine" The Doctor gasped

"You can barley talk, do you want some water or food?" Kia asked, The Doctor just shook his head.

"I just...want...this...to end" The Doctor said

"Tomorrow, they launch," The Master interrupted them, "We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. Kinda scary."

"Then stop," the Doctor told him.

"Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then…it stops," he sighed, walking around to look at the Doctor through the bars , "The drumming. The never-ending drumbeat."

"Ever since I was a child," the Master turned to the Doctor, "I looked into the Vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me."

"It's only you," the Doctor replied.

"I can only hear it because you made me" Kia interrupted

"Good," his grin widened. "Because our child, can hear it too he's genetically linked to me I can, make him into my own soldier, an assin" The Master said

"I will never let let that happen" Kia said to him

"We'll see about that"

The doors open and whir could be heard as a Toclafane entered, "Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise. Never to fall."

"You see?" the Master turned and gestured to the Toclafane, "I'm doing it for them! You should be grateful! After all, you love them. So very, very much,"

"I took Lucy to Utopia. A Time Lord and his human companion. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Trillions of years into the future," Lucy commented, "To the end of the Universe."

"Tell him what you saw."

"Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart. And I thought…there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever."

Kia could see that this was breaking The Doctors heart, she went over to him and placed a finger through the bars and the doctor wrapped his hand around her finger.

"And it's all your fault," the Master told the Doctor, "You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces, burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark. All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards. They cannibalized themselves."

"We made ourselves so pretty," the Toclafane agreed.

"Regressing into children," the Master continued, eyeing them, "But it didn't work. The Universe was collapsing around them," he laughed, thinking of how he'd accomplished all of this, "My masterpiece, Doctor. A living TARDIS, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty."

"But you're changing history," the Doctor argued, "Not just Earth, the entire Universe."

"I'm a Time Lord. I have that right."

"Nobody should have that right" Kia said "Not even the time lords"

"Why come all this way just to destroy?" the Doctor continued, looking at the sphere.

"We've come backwards in time to build a brand new empire lasting 100 trillion years," the Toclafane answered.

"With me as their master," the man grinned, "Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?" he walked towards the Doctor, Kia stepping in front of him just enough to warn the Master away. He stopped, "Human race. Greatest monster of them all. Night-night," he waved at them before walking out of the room, the Toclafane and Lucy following.

"I'm sorry dad" Kia said as, The Master walked out. "You were right, he is a monster"

"Its not about being right, it's about stopping this" The Doctor struggled.

It was the middle of the night both, her and The Doctor were asleep, The Master came in excitidly, in a dressing gown and messy hair. "Guess what"

"Your plan didn't work Doctor! You sent her after a gun! I mean...really? I should have known torchwood would have thought of something like this..." The Master said, Kia grinned and shook her head.

"What are you smirking at?" The Master growled at Kia

"Nothing" Kia replied, The Master grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. "Ah..." Kia said. The Master slammed her head into the table knocking her unconcious.

"Be ready for Martha's execution tomorrow, and maybe your own" The Master said to The Doctor and walked off.

It soon was the day of Martha's execution, The Doctor stood helplessly in his bird cage.

"Oww my head" Kia said and she had another black eye at the hands of The Master.

"Kia?" The Doctor said

"I'm alright Dad just a little headache" Kia smiled "It'll soon end."

Kia was ordered to stand by Jack, she smiled at The Doctor across the room, The Master came in with Lucy and stood at the bridge, Tish, Francine and Clive stood across the room next to them.

"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe," the Master's voice said over the loudspeaker as Martha was brought to the confrence room. You could slice the tention with a knife, the anticipation of the prisoners wanting to get out.

"Your teleport device," he demanded, turning around, "In case your thought I'd forgotten," Martha reached into her pocket and pulled out the Manipulator, tossing it to him, "And now…kneel," he watched in satisfaction as she did so, "Down below the fleet is ready to launch. 200,000 ships set to burn across the Universe,"

"The fleet awaits your signal," a man replied, "Rejoice!"

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters," he turned and flicked on a clock on the wall to count down the seconds, "Counting down! I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?"

"We will fly and blaze and slice!" came the cry of the millions of spheres hovering over the Earth, "We will fly and blaze and slice!"

"At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die," the Master announced, "Ha, my first blood. Ha, any last words? No?" He smirked at the shriveled alien, "Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the Time Vortex. This one's useless!" he turned back to Martha, "Bow your head. And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward…" Martha laughed, "What? What's so funny?"

"A gun?" Martha smirked, Kia smiled, she couldn't wait to get her son back. Jack smiled at her with hope.

"What about it?"

"A gun in four parts?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I destroyed it."

"A gun, in four parts, scattered across the world? I mean, come on. Did you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?" he took a step back.

"As if I would ask her to kill," the Doctor smiled, leaning forward in the bars.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her."

"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do," Martha explained, "The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here. At the right time."

"Oh, but you're still gonna die!"

"Don't you wanna know what I was doing? Travelling the world?"

"Tell me."

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope?" the Master laughed, "Is that all?"

"No, 'cos I gave them an instruction," she stood, "Just as the Doctor said. I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time…"

"Nothing will happen!" he insisted, "Is that your weapon? Prayer?"

"Right across the world," Martha smiled proudly, "One word, one thought, one moment…with 15 satellites!"

"What?" his eyes widened.

"The Archangel Network."

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time," Martha laughed, "And that word…is Doctor."

The countdown reached zero just as a glowing field surrounded the Doctor. Kia smiled more and took a few steps away as the glow around the Doctor began to grow and expand.

"Stop it!" the Master yelled, "No, no, no, no you don't!"

"Doctor," Jack whispered, closing his eyes to focus.

"Doctor," Mrs. Jones followed suit.

"Don…" the Master looked around in horror as various security screens showed crowds of people across the world gathering outside, all chanting Doctor, "Stop this right now! Stop it!"

"Doctor," Lucy added.

"Doctor," Jack chanted.

"Doctor," Martha said.

The energy field expanded, breaking the cage, transforming the Doctor from the shriveled alien to an old man, reversing the process.

"Doctor!" Kia said "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor...Doctor" Kia repeted over and over again

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices," the Doctor explained.

"I order you to stop!" the Master demanded as more and more people began to chant Doctor all over the world.

"The one thing you can't do," the Doctor continued, "Stop them thinking," Martha and Jack laughed while the Master looked shocked. Using the telepathic field, the Doctor began to levitate, "Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this."

Martha ran to her family, hugging her mother and sister.

"No!" the Master shouted, firing his laser at the Doctor, but the field deflected it.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor shook his head at the Master, "I'm so sorry."

"Then I'll kill them!" he turned his laser at Martha and her family, about to fire, when it suddenly flung out of his hand and landed on the floor across the room. Kia quickly grabbed it and put it in her pocket.

"You can't do this!" the Master shouted

"You can't do…it's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now," the Doctor finished.

"No!" he backed away as the Doctor floated over to him, "No!" he fell to the ground, cowering, "No! No!"

"You wouldn't listen…"

"No!"

"Because you know what I'm going to say."

"No!" he curled into a fetal position against the wall, trying to keep the Doctor away.

"I forgive you"


	14. Chapter 14 Last of The Timelords part 3

The Last of the time lords part 3

"You can't!" Kia protested. "Not after everything! YOU CAN'T, ITS NOT FAIR!" Kia screamed at him.

"My children!" the Master called suddenly, "Protect the paradox!"

The call of the spheres came across the audio, "Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox!"

"Captin! The paradox machine!" The Doctor said.

"You men, with me" Jack said and they ran off

"Dad!" Kia said as The Master was escaping.

"No!" The Doctor grabbed on the vortex manipulator, Kia darted forward and the three landed on the clift side.

Kia's head spinning The Doctor helped her stand up.

"Now it ends, Doctor," the Master called, spreading his arms as thunder rolled in the background, "Now it ends."

Kia looked at The Doctor

"Its over Master, you've lost!" Kia said

"We've got control of the Valiant," the Doctor said to the Master on the screen, "You can't launch."

"Oh, but I've got this," the Master held up a device. "Blackhole converter"

"One inside every ship," the Master explained, "If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth, together, as it burns!"

"Weapon after weapon after weapon," the Doctor called to the Master, stepping closer to him with each word, "All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years…and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do," he held out his hand, "Give that to me."

The Master looked down at the device in his hand before looking at the Doctor, and looked over at Kia.

"I'm sorry" He said, for a moment Kia thought he was going to press the button but he gave it to the doctor.

The two men started fighting as the master held the vortex manipulater, The Doctor grabbed Kia and the three of them were back on the valiant.

"The paradox is broke," the Doctor confirmed as he looked at the readings.

"We've gone back, one year and one day," The Doctor added, flipping on a comm. link, "Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning."

"This is UNIT Central," a man came over the comm., "What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!"

"You see?" the Doctor turned to the rest of the people in the room, "Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was."

"What about the spheres?" Martha frowned.

"Trapped at the end of the universe" The Doctor said, and helped Kia up and hugged her.

"But I remember it," Mrs. Jones argued.

"We're the eye of the storm, we'll be the only ones who will ever know."

The Doctor nodded before seeing Mr. Jones, "Oh, hello! You must be Mr. Jones! We haven't actually met."

As the Doctor shook his hand, the Master turned and ran…straight into Jack. Kia was about to run after him.

"Whoa, big fella!" Jack called, grabbing him, "You don't want to miss the party," he turned to the guard, "Cuffs!" and proceeded to cuff the Master behind his back, "So, what do we do with this one?"

"We kill him," Mr. Jones glared.

"We execute him," Tish stepped up

"I third that arguement" Kia smirked.

"No, That's not the solution," the Doctor agreed.

"Oh, I think so," Mrs. Jones said, aiming the gun at the Master "'Cos all those…things, they still happened because of him. I saw them."

"Go on!" the Master smirked, "Do it!"

"Francine, you're better than him," the Doctor said calmly, reaching out and taking the shaken woman's hand, lowering the gun before pulling her into a hug for a moment till Martha took over.

"You still haven't answered the question," the Master cut in, "What happens to me?"

"You're my responsibility from now on," the Doctor sighed, "The only other Time Lord left in existence."

"Dad. You Can't just think about everything he's done to me...to you" Kia interrupted, The Master smirked. "He humilated me infront of everyone, he betrayed me, he took my son and your just gonna what? LET HIM ON THE TARDIS ARE YOU INSANE! HE NEEDS TO BE LOCKED UP OR KILLED, TAKE HIM TO VOLY-ARK" Kia started screaming (Voly-Ark is a prison planet)

"I know, and he and I will make it up to you I promise" The Doctor walked over and cupped her cheek, a tear ran down Kia's face.

"Yeah, but you can't trust him," Jack said, walking over to the Doctor, not bothering to correct him.

"No," he agreed, "The only safe place for him is the TARDIS."

"You mean you're just gonna…keep me?" the Master frowned. Kia walked towards the gun on the floor, flashbacks raising through her head about the year that never was. She couldn't let The Master, on the TARDIS with The Doctor, he'd kill him eventually, and take her son. Her son had an evil father and she had to protect him, she picked up the gun Lucy was glancing at it too.

"Kia..." Jack whispered "Don't-" Jack was about to protest but then he thought about Gwen and his team, and the nightmare he put the Jones through and The Doctor and his daughter.

"Hmm," he nodded, "If that's what I have to do," he looked over at Jack, "It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I'll have someone to care for."

Kia raised the gun in the air A gunshot rang out.

The Doctor spun around to see Kia holding the gun anger written accross her face.

"How could you?" The Doctor questioned before rushing over to The Master.

"How could I not!" Kia said to him "Its for your own good, both off you"

"Put it down Kia" Jack said and Kia gave him the gun, Martha, Francine, Clive and Tish stood shocked, she shot one of her species.

"There you go I've got you, I've got you" The Doctor said lowering The Master to the ground

" Always the women," the Master said,

The Master looked up at the Doctor and smirked a little, " Dying in your arms. Happy now? At the hands of your daughter "

" You're not dying," the Doctor fiercely, " don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate. "

" No. "

" come on. "

" I guess you don't know me so well," the Master said "I refuse"

" Regenerate," the Doctor said, looking so sad and so anguished, " Regenerate! " he said, his voice breaking into sobs, " Please! Please! Just regenerate! Come on! Please! For me! Please!"

" And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you? " the Master asked scornfully.

The Doctor was now sobbing openly, but Kia didn't feal guilty.

"What about my son?!" Kia demanded "Where is he?!"

"He's...in the infirmary with a few doctors" The Master said "I was experementing on him" He smirked

"You bastard" Kia said to him

"Shut up!" The Doctor interrupted her

" You've got to," the Doctor said, " Come on - it can't end like this! All the things we've done! Remember the Axons? And the Daleks? There's you and me! I hate you but ... god I hate you, but I don't hate you too. Regenerate! "

The Master groaned, " How about that? " he smirked, " I win. " He looked at Kia and gave her a smile, which sickened and confused her, before turning his head to look at the Doctor, " Will it ever end, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop? "

The Master was dead permanantly the room was silient as The Doctor cried in dispear, Kia felt Jack slide her into a hug. When would she go back to the other universe? How could she live with The Master.

"Ma'm" A guard said with her one year old son, Braxietal.

"He's okay" She sobbed, Kia walked out the room leaving the doctor to greive, Lucy followed her.

"Lucy" Kia said "I'm sorry, I had too..." Kia said flipping her blonde hair around

"I'm glad you did it" Lucy said "What about the baby? Are you just going to abandon me?"

"I don't know where I am going next" Kia said and with that, the room went to black she was on the floor of the TARDIS, from where she was a year ago.

"Kia are you alright?" The familar voice of the tenth doctor came to her "We've been looking for you everywhere"

Kia felt dizzy she saw The Master and a little boy.

"You! - Stay away from me!" Kia jumped up.

"I haven't done anything! That was the other me, look I have blonde hair now, I don't hear the drums and everythings fine!" The Master explained.

"Is that Braxietal?" Kia questioned, The Master nodded

"You re-wrote history Kia, nobody's ever done that before, its meant to be impossible." The Doctor interrupted them "Now I know your my daughter, and someones after you well both of you...and this time I will stop them" The Doctor said

"No there after you! They've trained me as a warrior ever since the time war ended don't you see" Kia shouted at him

"They manipulated The Master into, also trying to turn on me! Thinking I was the threat when really they wanted to kill you" Kia explained

"Mummy?" Braxietal said. "Look" Braxietal pointed to a wall where Lady Koverain, the eye patch lady was on the screan. Rose walked in interrupting the timelords.

"Oh well done, you were always to smart for your own good, which is why, there's something else... someone else" Lady Koverain said looking at Rose. The Master eyed Rose, who was, Lady Pandorica...his sister. She must have changed herself into a human like himself, during the time war.

"Whatever it is your planning! Forget it!" The Master said "You've messed with us for far to long!"

"What is she? Kia?" The Doctor questioned

"Hope. Hope in this endless bitter war" Lady Koverain replied

"What war? Against who?" The Doctor said

"Against you! Doctor!"

"And all off this to stop the doctor? The time will come of deamons run" Lady Koverain said and the screan switched off.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked

"Nothing, just someone trying to mess with us" The Master replied, Kia looked at The Doctor.

"I'm sorry." Kia shook her head. "I couldn't stop her! I was angry at you...for leaving me, part of me wanted to kill you but then I had to do it without choice and I think it was me" Kia turned to The Master

"What was you? Can someone please tell me what is going on!" The Doctor said.

"You think it was you the impossible astranout?" The Master questioned.

"What Astranout?" Rose asked

"In the other universe, these cracks in time, you sent us both an invatation to utuah 2012 along with your future companions, Amelia Pond and Rory Wiliams. You died, and didn't regenerate...I think it was me, who killed you the impossible astranout who emerged from the lake" Kia explained

"This is so messed up!" The Master said "We should have just killed her there and then right after the war"

"Doc?" Jack came in the TARDIS

"Uncle Jack!" Braxietal came rushing towards him Jack picked him up.

"Hey buddy" Jack smiled.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked

"Something came for you" Jack said, The Doctor frowned and all off them went out too torchwood base where a box was on the table. The Doctor opened it and inside was a lit eleventh birthday cake.

"Well someones a bit off a sadest" The Master said

"Why eleven?" Jack questioned.

"Eleventh Doctor, Elventh Regeneration" Kia said and looked at the doctor the darkest hours were coming very soon...


	15. Chapter 15 The Pandorica opens Part one

**Doctor who The Pandorica Opens part one**.

The Tenth Doctor, and The Master stood in the TARDIS control room, thinking about the pandorica opens, Kia was with her son Braxietal and Rose .

"Mummy, when I grow up, I want to be just like The Doctor" Braxietal said

"Really? Don't let The Master hear that" Rose smirked at Kia.

"I want my own TARDIS and my own companion!" Braxietal said to Rose and Kia.

"I'm sure you will" Kia, said and the TARDIS jolted.

"We're going to crash!" The Master said and braced himself, he pulled The Doctor down with him. The TARDIS landed, in a sudden heep.

"What's happening?" Rose questioned and walked into the main room.

"The TARDIS started by herself" The Doctor got up, and sorted out his suit. "It must have been those damn cracks, I hope the other me is figuring this out." The Doctor stepped out the TARDIS which was literraly in the middle of knowhere. There was dust around everywhere, and pitch blackness.

"What's going on?" Kia questioned and saw The Master and The Doctor stepping out The TARDIS.

"Hello" Clara wizzed around.

"Clara?" The Doctor questioned

"It is time" Clara said.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" Braxietal came towards them

"Stay back Braxietal!" The Master warned him, Rose pulled Braxietal closer.

"It is time for the pandorica to open" Clara said.

"There's a message on the TARDIS screen" Rose says "It says geronimo!"

The Master and Kia stepped back in the TARDIS along with Clara and The Doctor.

With a bright flash Kia and The Master looked up.

"Oh no, not this again" Kia groaned, she, her son and The Master found themselves in another TARDIS with another doctor.

"Kia and The Master are here on que" The Eleventh Doctor said. The Master got up and rubbed his head as did Kia.

"What do you mean on que?" The Master asked

"Oh you know timey wimy stuff." The Eleventh Doctor said, Braxietal stood up.

"Who's he?" Braxietal questioned

"That's The Doctor, in another regeneration" The Master explained "Remember what I told you?"

"But we didn't see him regermanate?" Braxietal said, The Master laughed.

"It's regeneration and no we didn't, It's these stupid time jumps!" The Master said, Amy Pond stepped out the TARDIS as did the eleventh doctor so did the master, Kia and Braxietal.

"Just followed the co-ordinates on the cliff-face. Earth. Britain. 1:02 am." He frowned and tapped his watch. "Nope. Pm." They strolled forward before stopping short. "No. A.D." Laid out before them like a blanket were rows and rows of tents, hundreds of them. Men in crimson robes and golden armour flitted in between tents, some riding whinnying horses.

"A Roman legion," Amy elaborated gleefully.

"Well, yes. The Romans invaded Britain several times during this period."

"Oh I know! My favourite topic at school... Invasion of the Hot Italians... Yeah, I did get marked down for the title."

"Why are we here? Whats this got to do with us..?" Kia questioned

"Like Clara said just before we left 'The Pandorica will open'" The Master informed her. "Still wearing that stupid bow tie doctor?"

"Bow ties are cool" The Doctor said and smartened out his bow tie.

"No they're not" Braxietal said, The Master laughed

"Well thanks very much" The Eleventh Doctor said, Kia laughed too as did Amy.

"Hail Caesar!" cried a voice. A man dressed in Roman armour and looking positively knackered had run up the hill to meet them. He saluted them and bent down in respect.

"Hi," the Doctor replied simply.

"Welcome to Britain. We are honoured by your presence." The soldier wrung his hands together nervously, keeping his eyes on the ground at all times.

"Well, you're only human," the Doctor said cheerfully. "Arise... Roman person." Kia rolled her eyes.

"Why does he think your Caesar?" Amy questioned

The soldier did as he was told. "Cleopatra will see you now," he told them, far more confident-sounding.

"How come you get all the royal princesses after you?" The Master whined.

"Maybe I'm not a phscopath who tries to take over the earth every five minutes" The Doctor replied.

"And I'm a princess! Actually back on our planet I was once!" Kia said

"Were you mummy? Really?" Braxietal asked.

"No...I was just making it up" Kia sighed.

"Who needs a princess they are so last century!" Amy replied Kia laughed at her.

"Mummy can I try on some Roman armer? Please mummy!" Braxietal said excitidly.

"I don't think Cleopatra will approve" The Master interrupted them jokingly.

"No sweetie maybe next time" Kia said

"This is where I leave you," the Roman said, stopping and gesturing for them to enter the tent they had arrived at.

"Hello Sweetie," River said, passing her goblet of wine to one of her servants and gesturing for them both to leave.

"River!" Amy said in surprise. "Hi..."

"You're Cleopatra! River?" Kia said, The Master grinned at her The Doctor hated it when people messed up history.

The Doctor was not so amused. "You graffitied the oldest cliff-face in the universe."

"You wouldn't answer your phone." She picked up a scroll on the small table near to her throne and held it up for the Doctor to see.

"What's that?"

"It's a painting. Your friend Vincent." The Doctor snatched the painting off of her and began to unravel it. River went on. "One of his final works. He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one."

The Doctor placed the painting on a table and held it down for all to see. The five of them gathered around it Braxietal stood playing with soom equipment. Painted in the idiomatic style of Vincent van Gogh was an explosion. An exploding TARDIS.

"Why's it exploding?" Amy asked fearfully.

"I assume it's some kind of warning,"

"What, something's gonna happen to the TARDIS?" Kia questioned, "It might not be literal right though?" Kia questioned.

"It might not be that literal. Anyway, this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door, see?" she gestured to the door on the painting.

"Does it have a title?" the Doctor asked, taking a seat on River's throne.

"The Pandorica Opens," River replied.

"Pandorica?" The Master murmured. "I've heard that before. from all over the place, Lady Koverian..."

"The Atraxi" Kia said

"'The Pandorica will open, Silence will fall'" Amy recalled, nodding. "What is it?"

"A box, a cage, a prison. It was built to contain the most feared thing in all the universe..."

"And it's a fairytale," the Doctor said irritably, pacing. "A legend. It cant be real."

"It it is real, it's here and it's opening. And it's got something to do with your TARDIS exploding," she told his as the Doctor seized some maps nearby and spread them all over the table, scanning each of them in turn. "Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries; you won't find it on a map!"

Braxietal was busy playing with the roman armer to listen "Brax, stop that!" Kia said to him. Braxietal sighed and walked towards his dad and stood by him

"No. But if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe... you'd want to remember where you put it... there!" he cried, pointing at a point on the fifth map. River cast her eye over it before gasping slightly.

"We're gonna need horses," she said, hurrying from the tent to call for her servants...

"Doctor, in the other universe, the other you the tenth annoying you he's trapped with Rose in some black space in the middle of knowhere. With a girl called Clara Oswald." The Master explained.

"Look, you two created your universe its your imaganation but because we have such a strong phycic field as time lords and the cracks in the universe, then its real but everything created in it is real, Braxietal, Rose but my tenth self he's a paradox thats why he's still there and Rose isn't a time lord-"

"But she is!" Kia said excitidly "All this time she converted herself into a human she's my mother the Master's sister"

The Doctor was speachless. Utterly speachless.

"Then why isn't she here?" The Doctor questioned

"Who is she? Rose Tyler?" Amy questioned

"His former companion, my sister, turns out to be a time lord which is what me, kia and the doctor are" The Master informed.

"She has lost her watch which has her biological code in it..." The Master informed him.

"What about this Clara what importance does she have to all this?" The Doctor questioned

"We've gotta figure that out" Kia said

"Rose, her and my other self must be trapped in the never space or the void whatever you want to call it." The eleventh doctor said. "We'll figure it out"

"Mummy, are we really going on horses?" Braxietal interrupted them.

"Yes but you have to be very careful, promise?" Kia bent down to him.

"I promise mummy" Braxietal said and huged Kia.

Braxietal loved the ride to the Stonehenge, The Master and Kia found it rather uncomfortable as did Amy. Braxietal jumped of his horse running to the stones.

"He really loves adventure!" River said to Kia and The Master.

"Tell me about it" The Master rolled his eyes "Unlike me I enjoy plotting and thinking things through."

"This must of been where the cracks were trying to take me and you all along...to this day" Kia figured out.

"Would make sense" The Master said. "Because the times are disorted then, thats why we kept jumping between the universes."

"Its great to see you working for the greater good" The Doctor said to him.

"Don't push it" The Master glared at him. "I have a son now, I have to think of him"

"Yeah well hopefully this will fix the cracks in the universe, and you, Kia and Brax can come and travel in the TARDIS with me" The Doctor said

"What about Rose?" The Master questioned

**Meanwhile back with the tenth doctor.**

"We're trapped great" The tenth doctor said, He and Clara walked into the TARDIS.

"Thats because we're not real...Well I am but your not" Clara informed him.

"Of course I'm real, I'm the doctor I've been here for centuries"

"Not this you...this version of you is a paradox. I mean your tenth self is real but not in this time zone! So is Rose Tyler"

"Then what about Kia and The Master?"

"Don't you see Kia and The Master have been around for ages you just haven't reliesed it...they created this universe because of the cracks, Braxietal is really their off spring but you and Rose are Paradoxes" Clara said

"Who are you? How do you know so much" The Doctor questioned her.

"I can't tell you but you will find out" Clara replied, Rose came back from investigating despite The Doctor's protests.

"There's no way out" Rose said

"The TARDIS won't start either" The Doctor said, The Doctor and Rose went out again and saw the crack.

"There!" The Doctor pointed suddenly, Rose felt something pulling her towards the crack.

"Rose!"

**Meanwhile River, Amy, The Eleventh Doctor, The Master, Kia and Braxietal were still by the rocks.**

"How come its not new?" Amy questioned

"Because its not new, its already been here its thousands of years old" River said Braxietal followed The Eleventh Doctor around looking at the rocks. "No one knows how old it is"

"So, this Pandorica thing," Amy spoke up after a few moments, talking to River. "Last time we saw you, you warned us about it after we climbed out of the Byzantium."

"Spoilers," River replied, putting a finger to her lips.

"But you said-"

"We've heard it before too in the other, made up universe, 'silence will fall, the pandorica will open'" The Master said to them.

"But if the pandorica is a prison what is the most feared thing in the universe?" Kia questioned. "You?"

The Doctor looked over at them, and shrugged.

"River?" Kia questioned

"Spoilers" River said again

"What if its something to do with brax?" The Master questioned

"You two! Honestly, worst case seniaro here! We just need to find out what it is before its too late" Amy interupted them

"She's right" The Doctor said "No point of dwelling on what might happen" The Doctor said

"Doctor, do you think you could give us our own TARDIS?" Kia questioned

"Um...with him...I don't think so" The Eleventh Doctor replied "What's wrong with my TARDIS?"

"Number one: Your there, and your annoying humans" The Master started "Number two: You gave us single beds, not a double"

"Single beds are cool" The Eleventh Doctor replied

"Why would they be cool?" The Master argued

"I don't think now is the time or the place to be argueing about single or double beds" River interupted them.

"River, getting anything?"

"There're fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site."

"If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. Half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it." The Doctor said, and leaned over the rock.

"Then we need to get down there."

Amy looked at Kia and Kia shook her head, "Anyone got any explosives?" Kia questioned

"I come prepared" River replied.

"Where's Brax?" The Master questioned

"I thought he was with you!" Kia panicked.

"Boo!" Braxietal jumped out attempting to scare everyone, but it didn't work "Awww, thats so unfair"

"Stop messing around!" The Master warned him, Braxietal pouted and sat on a rock bored, River prepared the explosive devices and activated it.

"Wow, a secret passage way!" Braxietal rushed towards it but The Master grabbed him by the collor and pulled him back.

"You stay by me, do not move by my side understood?" The Master said sternly Braxietal folded his arms.

"Fine!" He huffed, The Eleventh Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and they all went down...


	16. Chapter 16 The Pandorica opens part 2

The Pandorica opens part 2.

"The Underhedge" The Doctor said, They all crept down the passage way, The Master and Kia holding hands, Kia couldn't stay mad at The Master not after all this they were the last time lords in existance.

The Doctor placed a hand on the right door, River taking up a position at the left. The Doctor grinned in anticipation, glancing at his five companions in turn before slowly pushing open the great door. Dust rained from the ceiling along with a few dead spiders. They found themselves in a far larger hall than the antechamber. Stones that seemed to be connected to the ones up top lined the room from floor to ceiling, dividing the room up into sections. Impressive and yet indecipherable inscriptions decorated the walls and there, the centrepiece of the whole arrangement was a huge box, similar decorations adorning its four sides.

"The Pandorica," the Doctor murmured in wonder.

"More than just a fairytale," River replied smugly. The Doctor cast her a look before slowly walking into the room.

"Cyber arm," Alex noted, nodding at the floor at the Doctor's feet. There was indeed the amputated arm of a long-dead Cyberman sparking on the floor, scorch and rust marks running all the way the forearm, matching those of the head upstairs.

"What is it?" Amy whispered. "What's it doing here?"

"There was a goblin, or a trickster. Or a warrior. A nameless terrible thing soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos..." He traced his finger around the circular design on the side of the box. "And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world."

"How did it end up in there?"

"You know fairy tales. A good wizard tricked it."

"I hate good wizards in fairy tales," River sighed as she handed Amy her torch. "They always turn out to be him."

"Or me" The Master interrupted

"No you always end up, getting yourself killed" River said to him, The Master frowned

"Hold on," Kia spoke up. "Nothing could stop this thing, nothing could hold it back, and yet they managed to trap it in a box?"

"You always have to find the flaw in things, don't you?" the Doctor moaned. "The Pandorica holds the most feared being ever to have existed, and you find fault with the story. Are you sure you aren't Scottish too?"

"Oi," Amy reprimanded. "So I guess the Pandorica's kinda like Pandora's Box then, yeah? Almost the same name."

"Sorry, what?" the Doctor asked, placing his torch in a bracket on the wall.

"The story. Greek myth. Pandora's Box. With all the worst things in the world in it. That was my favourite book when I was a kid,"

"Fun" Kia laughed at her

"Mummy I don't like this" Braxietal interrupted.

"Oh don't be such a wose" The Master shook his head.

"Master!" Kia hit him "Don't say that to him!"

**Meanwhile Rose Tyler found herself, lying on the floor in a pitch black room without The Doctor or Clara.**

"Doctor...?" Rose shouted

"He isn't here" A voice replied "We've been waiting for you a long time_, bad wolf _and we need your help"

"Who are you?" Rose questioned "What do you want with me?!"

"Revenge" The voice replied

"Let me out!" Rose shouted.

**It was silent down by the pandorica they had all finally just found it.**

"So can you open it?" River asked.

"Easily. Anyone can break into a prison. But I'd rather know what I'm gonna find first."

"You won't have long to wait," River told him, reading off her machine. "It's already opening. There are layers and layers of security protocols in there... and they're being disabled one-by-one." She placed one ear to the box. "Like it's being unlocked from the inside."

"How long do we have?" the Doctor asked, whispering without realising.

"Hours, at the most."

"What kind of security?"

"Everything. Dead Locks, Time Stops, Matter Lines..."

"What would need all that?"

"What could get past all that?"

"Well...me, you probably" The Master interrupted

"No not even timelords" The Doctor said. "Even then it would be a paradox."

"There already is a paradox" The Master argued

"Shhh I am trying to figure this out, do you have to question everything I say?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yup" The Master said popping out the 'P' at the end

"He does have a point dad" Kia interrupted them, Braxietal was looking around the place Amy was trying to stop him from playing around.

"Brax!" Amy said

"No but seriously dad" Kia said "What if the prison was meant for us?" Kia questioned

"I'll think of something I always do besides this isn't the biggest threat we've faced!" The Eleventh Doctor said.

"Um it kind of is" The Master said.

"So why would it start to open now?" River asked fearfully.

"No idea."

"Let me guess: because you've arrived," Amy said to them

"Possibly. Maybe the thing inside sensed my presence... or the TARDIS' presence. The Pandorica will open... Silence will fall... Maybe that's now."

Amy cleared her throat. "How did Vincent know about this? He won't even be born for centuries."

"The stones," the Doctor explained. "These stones are great big transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, to every time zone" 'ThePandoricaisopening'."

"Doctor. Everyone? Everywhere?"

"Even poor old Vincent heard it. In his dreams. But what's in there? What could justify all this?"

"Doctor, everyone?" River repeated.

"Anything that powerful, I'd know about it. Why don't I know?"

"Doctor," River said again. "You said everyone could hear it. So who else is coming?"

The Doctor stopped and turned slowly on the spot. "Oh."

"Its a transmitter" The Master said

"If it is basically a transmitter, we should be able to fold back the signal," River said, walking to a nearby stone and placing her machine next to it.

"Doing it?" the Doctor asked, running around the chamber and re-scanning each stone individually.

"Doing what?"

"Think about it Amy," Kia said understanding it all

"Stonehenge is sending out a message everywhere, on all frequencies to all times. 'The Pandorica is opening'. 'The most feared being in all the cosmos'."

"Like I said, half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it."

"And even if not, they might come to force whatever's coming out back inside," The Master said and ruffled his hair "This is going to be disasterous" The Master muttered

"Yeah," River agreed. "So who heard?"

"River, should be feeding back to you now, getting anything?"

"Give me a moment,"

"River, quickly, anything?"

River's machine beeped twice in quick succession. She stared at it in horror. "Around this planet... there are at least ten thousand star ships."

"Tenthousand?!" Amy said in disbalief.

""Ten thousand, a hundred thousand, a million, I don't know, there are too many readings!"

"What kind of star ships?"

A harsh robotic voice coming from the skies outside answered the Doctor's question. "Maintainingorbit," spoke one Dalek voice.

"You can't be serious" The Master threw his head back annoyed

"Iobey," replied another. "Shieldcovercompromisedonionsectors."

"Daleks," Amy mumbled in fear. "Those are Daleks."

"No," Kia said in despair, closing his eyes.

"Scansdetectnotemporalactivity!"

"Softgridscancommencing."

"Reversethrustforcompensatorystabilisation."

"Daleks, Doctor," River said anxiously.

"Launchpreliminaryarmamentprotocol!"

"Yes. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay." He began to pace on the spot, throwing the Sonic from hand to hand. "Dalek fleet. Minimum twelve thousand battleships, armed to the teeth. AH! But we've got surprise on our side; they'll never expect five people to attack twelve thousand Dalek battleships. Because we'd be killed instantly. So it'd be a fairly short surprise. Forget surprise."

"Well done sherlock!" The Master shouted at him

"Well I don't see you thinking of any plans" The Doctor shouted back

"Mummy, I want to go home" Braxietal said hugging into Kia

"I want Brax out of here, anyone got a vortex manipulator?" The Master questioned River, pulled a spare one out of her pocket and chucked it to him, The Master set the co ordinates for torchwood base.

"No you can't send him back, you lot need to stay in this universe together." The Doctor said

"You want me to risk my son's life for you!" The Master said outraged

"He's my grandchild! Of course I don't but if he goes back to that universe then it might cancel him out of existance whatever happens when the pandorica opens, then its something to dow ith the cracks in the universe!" The Doctor fought with him, The Master pushed The Doctor against the wall.

"This is all your fault!" The Master yelled at him.

"Guys stop it! I'm sick off being the mediator in all off this!" Kia said but the two didn't listen. "Its nobodys fault but whoever caused all this and thats not the doctor!"

The two didn't listen to him instead they fought again

"Why are they fighting?" Braxietal said

"Because they're idiots" River replied

"I second that" Kia said to her

"Okay STOP! We need to figure out something and fast!" Amy iterrupted them coming in between The Master and The Doctor.

"Doctor there's more" River said

"Launchsequenceproceeding,beginlock-off,levelnine," said a new, but still robotic voice.

"Doctor. Cyber-ships!"

"No, Dalek ships. Listen to them, those are Dalek ships!"

"Yes. Dalek ships and Cyber ships."

"No problem, that's easy, we need to start a fight; turn them on each other. That's easy! It's the Daleks, they're SO cross." The Master said

"Sontaran. Four battle fleets,"

"Sontarans! Talk about cross"

"Terileptil. Slitheen. Chelonion. Nestene, Drahvin, Sycorax. Haemogoth. Zygon, Atraxi. Draconian. They're all here! For the Pandorica!"

The Doctor turned to face the Pandorica. "What are you? What could you possibly be?" The ground rumbled as ships high above soared through the skies. The Doctor turned and ran towards the stairs. Kia, The Master and Braxietal chased after him, with River and Amy not far behind.

As they arrived outside, the sight was incredible. There were more ships in the sky collectively than The Doctor had ever seen, full stop. They all zoomed around, somehow dodging each other, filling the night sky with lights and sounds. Each and every one was circling Stonehenge and the Pandorica.

"What do we do?" Amy asked, staring at the ships with desolation in her eyes.

"Doctor, listen to me. Everything that ever hated you is coming here tonight. You can't win this; you can't even fight it! Doctor, this once. Just this one time, please, you have to run!" River said

"Run where?"

"Fighthow?"

"We're going to get enighlated any second" The Master said. Kia pulled Braxietal closer to her.

The Doctor paused, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out, for reasons beyond Kia, a pair of binoculars. He looked through them at the way they had come. "The greatest military machine in the history of the universe..."

"What is? The Daleks?"

"No! No, no, no. The Romans." He turned to his Five friends and smiled. He had the answer.

"Be as quick as you can," the Doctor ordered, looking up at River as she remounted her horse. "That lot won't wait forever."

"Don't worry sweetie," she smiled, winking. "I'll be back at your side before you know it. Take this." She threw the Doctor one of her machines. "We can keep in contact through it."

The Doctor smiled, and River went away, leaving The Master, The Doctor, Amy, Kia and Braxietal.

"Okay now there's five of us" The Master frowned.

"Go! Go get me Romans," the Doctor said impatiently, patting the horse as a signal for it to leave. It cantered away through the stone arch and galloped into the distance back towards the Roman camp. "You four should go down stairs, It'll be safer there. Better than up here"

"Then you're coming too," Amy told the Doctor, taking him by the arm and leading him towards the stone staircase

"So what's this got to do with the TARDIS?" The Master asked as

ey re-entered the chamber, picking up one of the flaming torches still burning away on the cavern floor.

"Nothing, as far as I know," the Doctor replied, resuming his scans of the Pandorica.

"But Vincent's painting. The TARDIS was exploding. Is that gonna happen?"

"To be fair, he never was the most... rational person," Amy reasoned. "Maybe he misinterpreted whatever the vision was. Maybe he just plain got it wrong."

Now, there's force field technology if I can enhance the signal I could extend it all over Stonehenge, could buy us half an hour." The Doctor said

"What good is half an hour?" Kia questioned

Amy was quiet for a moment, even more so than usual. Kia glanced over at her. She had Rory's bright red ring box in her hand and was evidently mulling things over. . "Are you proposing to someone?" she asked him, holding up the open box.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, preoccupied.

"We found this in your pocket." Amy said

"Is now really the time?" The Master asked

The Doctor realised what Amy was holding , "No," the Doctor lied. "No, that's a... a memory. A friend of mine, someone I lost." He reached for the box, but Amy pulled away.

"It's weird. I feel... I dunno, something. I mean, I... I don't even remember what our ring looked like," she said, Kia and The Master didn't understand what was going on at this stage, Braxietal was laying on a big rock inside the chamber falling a sleep.

"He's exausted." Kia said "Maybe you should carry him, or give him a piggy back?" She suggested, The Mater rolled his eyes, The Doctor smirked.

"Come on little guy, not bedtime yet" The Master said bending down to him.

"I'm tired..." Braxietal whined

"Piggy back?" The Master suggested, Braxietal hopped on The Master's back. The Doctor turned back to Amy.

"People fall out of the world sometimes but they... they always leave traces. Little things we can't quite account for: faces in photographs, luggage, half-eaten meals... rings. Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered... it can come back."

Amy stared into the box intently, looking into the ring itself. Her eyes widened. Had they got through to her? She clipped the box shut and handed it back to the Doctor, smiling. "So was she nice? Your friend?"

"Remember that night you flew away with us?"

"Of course I do," Amy smiled, clearing her throat.

"And you asked me why we were taking you, and I told you there wasn't a reason? I was lying."

"What, so you did have a reason?"

"Your house."

Amy rolled her eyes again. "'My house'!"

"It was too big. Too many empty rooms. Does it ever bother you, Amy, that your life doesn't make any sense?"

Suddenly out of suprise, A red hot lazer shot Kia, in the arm she dogged out the way after it, so did The Master.

Amy shrieked out in surprise as the five of them ducked for cover, making their way behind the safety of the Pandorica.

"What the hell was that?" The Master asked,

"Need a proper look," the Doctor told them. "Got to draw its fire, give it a target."

"How?" Amy asked.

"You know how sometimes I have really brilliant ideas?" Kia asked rubbing her shoulder

"Yes..?" The Doctor said

"Sorry." Without another word of warning, he jumped out from behind the Pandorica, arms raised in the air as if he were doing a star-jump. "Look at me, I'm a target!" he cried. Three more laser shots fired in his direction, just missing him. Satisfied, he dove behind one of the nearby stones.

"Seriously!" Kia cried at hi,

"What was it?" The Master and Amy asked together.

"It's the Cyberarm. Arm of a Cyberman. Could've guessed that really."

"And what's a Cyberman?" Amy asked

"Well sort of part-man, part-robot. The organic part must've died out years ago now the robot part's looking for, well, fresh meat." The Master explained

"What, us?"

"It's just like being an organ donor, except you're alive, and sort of, screaming. I need to get round behind it, could one of you draw its fire?" The Doctor said

"What like you did?" Kia asked in disbelief,

"You'll be fine if you're quick, it's only got one arm, literally!" He gave them both a large thumbs up.

"Okay, Me or what them as well?" Amy asked breathlessly.

"All of us. Split up. The more of us there are, the less chance we have of getting hit. Yeah?"

"Okay," Amy agreed.

"Make your way to the far stone. In three... two... one... GO."

They all made their way to the stone The Master and Kia trying to stay together, The Master was trying to keep Braxietal on his back. The Lazer, flew in their direction and nearly hit Kia again, who dived out the way and fell to the floor, she quickly got back up. Braxietal turned around his eyes widened and he kept hold of his dad even more.

"Are you trying to strangle me son?" The Master asked reliesing his grip a little.

He glanced around and saw the Doctor wrestling with the arm in the centre of the room, Sonicing its circuitry. Finally, it settled down.

"Doctor?" Amy asked tentatively, slowly coming out of her own hiding place.

"Scrambled its circuits, but stay where you are! It could be bluffing."

"Bluffing? It's an arm!"

"I said stay where you are!"

"Where's the rest of it?" Kia asked, leaning on his stone. "The arm's here, the head's upstairs..."

"Good question," the Doctor replied. "I'll stick it to the bottom of the list of questions I have to work out,"

"Doctor!" Amy shouted as she was yanked to the ground by what looked like a small metal wire around her boot.

"Amy!" the Doctor cried. Before he or anyone else could do a thing, the arm fired up again. White electric volts surrounded the Doctor's body, causing his body to shake and jolt violently. Eventually the volts faded and the Doctor fell to the floor, lifeless.

"Dad!" Kia said, and went to run forward but The Master grabbed her arm.

The Doctor was unconscious but not in any immediate danger. Amy however was being attacked by something very much alive. Wires of the head attached itself to Amy's boot and she fell to the ground. She was being attacked by the cyber head.

"Master go and help her" Kia said The Master rolled his eyes, and walked towards the comotion. He helped Amy up The cyber, head shooted something at her.

"You will be asimilated" The Cyber head said

"Yeah you and who's body?" Amy replied, The Master laughed and they turned to see a body stalking towards them Kia grabbed Braxietal.

Amy walked backwoulds and grabbed the fire torch and tried to fight off the cyber arm. The Master went over to The unconcious Doctor and grabbed his sonic screw driver.

"Like I said, who'd have sonic?!" The Master rolled his eyes and tried to activate the screwdriver. "Its not working!"

Amy screamed and fell into a room with the doors, locked, The Cyberman trying to get in, Rory the roman came around the corner and wacked a saw into the cybermans body, Kia and Braxietal got up from their hiding space.

"Hi" They heard Amy say before she fell into unconciousness Rory was carrying her and he placed her on a rock they all walked up to the surface.

The Master, Braxietal and Kia, walked out from the chamber they saw, The Doctor talking to Rory, They remembered Rory from the time when they saw the impossible astranout emerge from the lake.

The ground rumbled violently. The Pandorica was moving, the circular designs on its sides unlocking, an eerie green light emanating through. "Okay, the Pandorica's entering the final phase; it's opening. Bottom line, Kia, Master and Brax this is Rory. He died and woke up as a Roman. Don't ask me to explain it because I don't know, and what I do know would take until Christmas to explain. We don't have time for emotional reunions..." he looked up to the ceiling and through as the spaceships above zoomed around, making their final preparations. "They're coming."

"And do you have any bright ideas yet?" The Master questioned

"Just one" The Doctor grinned.

"We're surrounded," Rory muttered, instinctively ducking as two shining Sontaran pods came precariously close to the top of the taller stones before returning to the main ship. A number of spotlights hit the stone circle, originating from a few of the larger ships. Perhaps he was being paranoid, but Alex also thought he could hear weapons being primed. "What do we do?"

"You're the Roman Centurion," Kia smiled. "You do war. You tell me."

"I do war against Celts and Barbarians! Not... that lot! Has he even got a plan?" he asked, nodding back down the stone staircase. The Master gave Braxietal a piggy back again he was falling asleep and could see his eyes rolling at the back of his head.

"I wouldn't count on it" The Master said to him

As if on cue, the Doctor's voice, amplified multiple times, shot through the clearing. "Sorry, sorry, dropped it," he said as static noise and a tumbling noise reverberated around.

"Hello Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe! But, bad news everyone!" He flew up from the staircase with an almighty jump and landed on the centre stone of Stonehenge. He was speaking into River's communicator, using it as a microphone. "'Cos guess who! Ha! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about, it's really very distracting! Could you all just stay still a minute, because I. AM. TALKING." The alien ships stopped moving almost instantaneously.

The skies became quiet and still. The Doctor, satisfied, went on. "Now, the question of the hour is: Who's got the Pandorica? Answer: I do. Next question: Who's coming to take it from me?" He paused, spreading his arms out in anticipation, waiting. No challenger came forward. "Come o-o-on! Look at me! No plan, no back-up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else! I don't have anything, to, lose. SO! If you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceships with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then. ANDTHEN! Do the smart thing! Let somebody else try first." He spread his arms out again in victory as the vast array of ships fled to a higher orbit as fast as their engines would fly them. Within seconds, the only indication that anything unusual was happening were the faint lights far in the distance that could easily be mistaken for stars. Rory sighed in relief as the Doctor threw him the communicator to catch.

"That'll keep 'em squabbling for half an hour," he told them, smiling,. "Romans..."

"You really are big headed sometimes" Kia said to him.

"That was amazing!" Braxietal interrupted them.

"Why thankyou" The Doctor bowed.

"You said you, had nothing to lose...but what about me" Kia said, The doctor turned to her and cupped her cheek.

"You've got him" The Doctor said and glanced at The Master. He walked away from her saying nothing else and they went back into the chamber. The Master slid a hand around Kia's waist and Kia leaned into him.

"So what's the plan?" Rory questioned

"Find out what's inside it and stop it" The Doctor said

"How do you even have any theories?" The Master asked

"No...but I was hoping you'd help me" The Doctor turned to him

"Rory, I'm sorry," the Doctor said, noticing something over Rory's shoulder. "You're going to have to be very brave now."

Amy staggered out from behind the Pandorica, grimacing. She walked directly past Rory, to his dismay and straight to the Doctor. "My head..." she moaned. The Doctor took her head in his hands and looked at her eyes. He gestured for her to open her mouth, which she did.

"Just your basic knock-out drops. Get some fresh air, you'll be fine," the Doctor laughed, patting her on the arm.

"Is it safe up there?"

"Not remotely, but it's fresh."

Slight recognition lit-up Amy's eyes. "Oh, you're the guy, yeah? The one who did the... sword-y thing?"

Rory frowned in puzzlement. "Yup."

"Well, thanks for the swording. Nice swording." She patted him on the shoulder and left.

"No problem," Rory murmured as she walked away. Alex sighed. He had hoped that seeing Rory would spark a memory in Amy's mind. "Oh, my men are up there! They'll look after you,"

"Good. Love a Roman." Amy squeezed through the crevice, up the steps and out of sight.

"She doesn't remember me," Rory realised in shock. "How can she not remember me?"

"Because you never existed," the Doctor replied matter-of-factly.

"There are cracks. Cracks in time. There's going to be a huge explosion in the future on one particular day. And every other moment in history is cracking around it."

"Well how does that work? What kind of explosion? What exploded?" The Master interrupted

"Doesn't matter, the cracks are everywhere now. Get too close to them and you can fall right out of the universe. Every moment of your existence never was. Everything you did was done by someone else as far as the people you know are concerned."

"What, so I fell through a crack and now I was never born?"

"Basically."

"Well how did I end up here?"

"I dunno, you shouldn't have." He dropped the console by the Pandorica and faced Rory. "What happened? From your point of view, what physically happened?"

"I was in the cave... with you and Amy. . I got shot, I was dying. And then... I was just here. A Roman soldier. A proper Roman. Head full of Roman... stuff. A whole other life. Just here, like I'd woken up from a dream. Started to think it was a dream! You two, and Amy, and Leadworth. And then today in the camp, the men were talking about 'visitors'. 'The Girl with the Red Hair'." He laughed derisively. "I thought you'd come back for me, but she can't even remember me!"

"Oh, shut up." The Doctor's blunt outburst was something of a shock "Go get her!"

Rory stared at the box like it were a ticking bomb. "But I don't understand. How can I be here?"

"Because you are," the Doctor stated simply. "The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen, and we call them miracles, and that's the theory. Nine-hundred years, never seen one yet. But this would do me... Now get upstairs. She's Amy and she's surrounded by Romans. I'm not sure history can take it."

Braxietal was now asleep The Master placed him on a huge rock. "Doctor, I really don't want him here..." The Master said

"I won't let anything happen to him" The Doctor said

"You said there was no life signs right? Then what if...They're all here to put something or someone in it" Kia said

The Doctor reached out for his sonic screwdriver

"Oh borrowed it" The Master chucked it him and he started scanning it.

"Okay then if they try to put one of us in it whats are plan?" Kia questioned

"To run" The Doctor replied

"Brilliant." The Master rolled his eyes and looked around the pandorica..

"It is brilliant" The Doctor smiled "All of us here, right now, together"

"Yeah and ten thousand battle ships to add to that, incuding the daleks!" Kia cried

"Oh Daleks always come back they're like yoyos" The Doctor said

"Do you approve Doctor?" The Master questioned

"Approve what?" The Doctor replied

"Me and your daughter." The Master said

"Well I can't say I'm not happy about it..._the year that never was_ You did some horrible things to her, to me. But I can say she's the only thing that'll keep you sane and if Rose is a timelord, her mother that means she's your sister." The Doctor said "It means you have her to care for, your son and your partner" The Doctor said, The Doctor held out his hand and The Master looked at him confused.

"Well shake on it then!" The Doctor said, Kia laughed The Master shook his hand and they were interrupted by River, on the communications. A bunch of Romans came out handing him the communication devise.

"Tardis, where is it? Hurry up!" The Doctor said Kia and The Master went closer to The Doctor to hear the conversation.

"Don't raise your voice don't, be alarmed. The Romans, they're not real, the ones I sent you they can't be, they're right here in the story book. In Amy's house"

"What are you even doing there?" The Doctor questioned

"It Doesn't matter the TARDIS went wrong, somethings using Amy's memories"

"But How?"

"Somethings been there"

"There are land marks, and landing paterns outside her house"

"A physcic residue, something could of taken a snapshot of her memories like a ghost."

"Doctor who are those romans?"

"Duplicates," The Doctor said

"Or Projections" The Master said

"They were helping us my lipstick even worked" River said, Kia glanced over at Braxietal who was asleep.

"They think they're real they believe there own cover story" The Doctor said

"Until they're activated" Kia said, The Master went over and picked Braxietal up and walked back over.

"Its insurance, Its a trap! They constructed a senario, for you to believe to get close to you" River said

"Why, Why would someone do that it wouln't make sense!" The Doctor said, and they walked futher away from the romans.

"River? River? Whats happening"

"Somethings wrong with the TARDIS, its like somethings controling it"

"You're flying it wrong!"

"I'm flying it perfectly!"

"You need to get out of there any other time zone!" The Doctor said

"I can't!"

"Silence will fall...Silence will fall" They all heard. Braxietal woke up when he heard that like a signal was waking him The Master let him down and he rubbed his eyes.

"What was that?" Braxietal questioned

"Someone else is controling it an external force" River said

"But how? why?" The Doctor questioned, There was a loud pitch noise Kia, The Master, The Doctor and Braxietal put their fingers in their ears.

They all reliesed what was going on Kia and The Master investigating the Pandorica they stepped back is it began to open. Kia got out her sonic screwdriver, The Master picked up Braxietal, as the Romans were coming towards them.

"Nesten concioussness deep cover but what for? Whats in there?" The Doctor said.

"Ceize them" A roman said, Kia felt strong arms and the Pandorica began to open, Braxietal, began to run but a roman stoped him, The Master and The Doctor turned around and reliesed the prison was for them, there were two seats inside it. Four soldiers grabbed both of them and they began to fight.

"Doctor, Master!" Kia screamed.

"The Pandorica is ready!" cried the voice of a Sontaran triumphantly.

"Ready for what?" asked the Doctor's voice.

"Ready for you." Another voice the daleks voice said.

"Now you lot. Working together. An Alliance... how is that possible?"

"The cracks in the skin of the universe," said the Dalek that seemed to be in charge.

"All reality is threatened," said the Sontaran commander.

"All universes will be deleted," added the Cybercontroller.

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused. "And you've you've come to me, for help?"

"No!" cried the Sontaran. "We will save the universe! From you! And The Master"

"From us?" The Master questioned

"All projections correlate; all evidence concurs. The Doctor and The Master will destroy the universe."

"No, no! No, you've got it wrong!" The Doctor said, Kia could only stand there and watch helplessly, she looked over at Braxietal, who seamed Dazed and Confused

"The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the Alliance."

"A scenario was devised from the memories of your companions," the Dalek explained.

"A trap the Doctor and could not resist! The Master was pulled across universes" The Sontaran in particular seemed proud of the feat.

"But We had difficulty controlling, him, and The Doctor's daughter" The Cybercontroller interrupted

"The cracks in time are the work of the Doctor and The Master " it is confirmed!"

"No, no, not me, the TARDIS, and I'm not in the TARDIS, am I?" The Doctor said "And He's not in the TARDIS either!"

"Only the Doctor and The Master can pilot the TARDIS."

"River," Kia muttered

"Please! Listen to me!" the Doctor begged, close to tears.

"You will be prevented."

"Total event collapse, every sun with supernova at every moment in history! The whole universe will never have existed! Please, listen to me!"

"Seal the Pandorica," commanded the Cyber controller.

"No!" Kia shouted and begain to struggle.

"No! Please! Listen to me! The TARDIS is exploding right now and I'm the only one who can stop it!" The Doctor looked through the mass of enemies in front of him.

"STOP YOU CAN'T!" The Master shouted, as he was being sealed in, he looked at Braxietal then at Kia.

"LISTEN TO ME!" the Doctor shouted, his final plea still echoing throughout the chamber as the doors to the Pandorica closed with a boom, locking the Doctor and The Master in forever.

"The Doctor and The Master are imprisoned! Daleks are supreme!" cried the Daleks. "Daleks are supreme! Daleks are supreme!"

"What is this treachery?" asked the Sontaran commander angrily. "The fact that the Doctor is no more is all of our doing. Without us, the Daleks would have been surely defeated. Again."

"Daleks are supreme!" reiterated one Dalek.

"The Pandorica will be returned to the Cybership for storage. Dalek treachery will not be tolerated," the Cybercontroller stated emotionlessly.

"The Pandorica should not leave the planet!" hissed a new voice, the leader of the Silurian party. "We shall take it and bury it within the depths of the Earth."

"The Doctor is the reason the Nestene Consciousness has no home planet," the Romans said as one, apparently being controlled collectively. "I shall take ownership of him."

"The Doctor destroyed Skaro! Daleks will end the Time War with the imprisonment of the lone survivor!"

"He Only, did that because you were killing our home planet!" Kia said

"He destroyed Mondas. The Doctor will pay penance for his crimes."

"Incorrect! Cyber-foolishness was the cause of the fall of Mondas," one Dalek shot back.

"The Pandorica will return to Sontar!" the Sontaran said, outraged.

"Bo ko ro fo lo po jo ro to," announced one of the Judoon to general bemusement.

"All teleport and transmat beams will be disabled," proclaimed the Supreme Dalek. "Deceitful parties will be exterminated! Exterminate the Alliance!" The three Daleks set about firing in all directions.

"You are not nescerry!" The Dalek screached at her.

"You will be deleted." The Cyber controller said "And so will, The Master's offspring."

"No! Not him! You can't even kill me!" Kia said The Roman soliders threw her onto the floor.

"Not you, The Child will be deleted." The Cyber controller replied.

_'Kia can you hear me?' A voice in her head was all distort a telapathic message._

_'Who is this?'_

_'Clara Oswald and The Tenth Doctor' Clara replied 'Look down I conjured up a vortex manipulator it should take you to the neverspace' _

_Kia looked down, and got the vortex manipulater she quickly grabbed Braxietal and the vortex manipulator landed and she was in the tenth doctor's TARDIS and ran up and hugged him there was no hope left now._


	17. Chapter 17 The Big Bang part one

**The Big bang part one**

**There will be four more chapters to this story then I'll be doing a sequal! **

**1, 894 years later**

"Once upon a time, there was a man called The Doctor and a man called The Master, they had known eachother forever. The Doctor travelled through time and space in a little blue box, it was bigger on the inside, he traveled the stars defeting monsters and saving the world over and over again, but then the universe stopped and there was nothing to save" Kia said looking at Braxietal who was now _very _grown up, it was just her and him in the neverspace along with Clara. The Tenth Doctor had disapeared long ago, when the universes colapsed.

"The Master was different to The Doctor at first he was The Doctor's friend then he became his enemy, The Doctor was the one who had to stop him time and time again and then he heard this constant drumming _dunn dunn dunn dunn _which made him insane. I thought he'd come back he loved me, until the pandorica opened" Kia said.

Clara Oswin Oswald there was more to her than you thought she wasn't just a companion she was a timelord. She was The Master's and Kia's daughter from the future but she couldn't tell her parents who she was not yet.

**In the pandorica, 1,894 years ago**

"This has to be the definition of hell, stuck for an entirnity with _you_" The Master said struggling against his raistraits. The Doctor and The Master were facing eachother, head on, the tip of the knees touching it was very unconfortable.

"I have to say, the prospect doesn't exactly thrill me either" The Doctor replied "Great the universe has ended" he muttured

"You said nothing would happen. Now Braxietal and Kia have never existed if I could I would throatal you but I can't" The Master said

"Its not just them its the entire universe!" The Doctor argued

"Well we have some time to pass what should we do? Chat about old times, how about our little adventure on the valiant?" The Master mocked.

"What when you terriosed everyone...when Braxietal was born?! Why don't we figure out a way to get out of here...or communicate with the outside world, there may not be a universe now but hopefully in the future!" The Doctor said

"You haven't been doing much thinking lately sherlock" The Master raised his eye brows "Could you honestly not see this coming?"

"Couldn't you?" The Doctor said

"Like wise then doctor, what are we going to do about it?" The Master questioned

"I need to reach Rory and Amy, and you need to get to Kia and your son but I'm afraid we're going to have the long way round"

**1,894 years later...**

The Master appeared in the flesh in the _neverspace, _Kia got up off the dusty floor, along with Braxietal she thought she was dreaming.

"Master?" Kia questioned

"Finally another face! I've been stuck for the doctor for along time! You three still stuck in here then?" The Master questioned, he looked at Braxietal who was all grown up.

"Yup" Clara said

"Right listen I need your help" The Master said "You need to get me and The Doctor out of the Pandorica, and contact Rory"

"But your here! Your not in the pandorica" Clara pointed out

"Yes I am. Well I'm not now, but I was back then. Well, back now from your point of view, which is back then from my point of view. Time travel, you can't keep it straight in your head. Anyway, contact Rory.. The Doctor has a plan"

"How on earth do we do that?"Kia questioned "What happened?"

"Its not the end of the world, well actually its the end of universe but that's not the point...well it is but anyway Use your mind, project yourself you have a strong telapthic field Kia..." The Master said and with that The Master was vanished.

Kia jumped up in the air. "YES!" Kia said and grinned, "Come on Clara, hold my hand Braxietal, use your telapthic field."

"Who was that?" Braxietal questioned, holding Kia's hand they gathered in a circle.

"Your father" Kia grinned, Kia and Braxietal put their telapthic fields together and they transported themselves to Rory.

"Rory Williams!" Kia said excitidly, Rory hugged her even though they didn't know eachother very well.

"Its good to see you! What happened do you know?" Rory questioned

"End of the universe." Braxietal said

"And you are?" Rory questioned.

"Braxietal...you remember my little boy, this is Clara Oswald we havn't quite figured it out who she is, but she said that she has to go before the doctor arrives I don't know where though" Kia said

"Who are you talking about?" Rory asked

"Clara she was...here" Kia said. Clara had vanished. "What happened to Amy?" Kia questioned looking down.

"She's dead. I killed her, I was being controlled thats why I was here," Rory said Kia hugged him. Braxietal smiled sadly.

Before they could do anything more, what appeared to be a bolt of lightning struck in front of them. When the electrical energy had dissipated, the Doctor stood in its place. He held a mop in his hands and an unusual red hat on his head. "Ah! There you are, the three of you! Listen, she's not dead."

"W- what're you-" Kia stuttered in surprise.

"Well, she is dead, but it's not the end of the world. Actually, it's the end of the universe." He glanced at the mop in his hands in shock. "Oh, no! Hang on." He pressed a few buttons on a strap on his wrist. Lightning struck again and the Doctor disappeared.

"Doctor? Doctor?" Rory shouted out. Kia shrugged in confusion.

"That was the doctor? Boe tie man?" Braxietal questioned

The Doctor reappeared with another bolt, sans mop. "You three of you need to get me and The Master out of the Pandorica," he said, reaching into his jacket pocket.

"But you're not in the Pandorica," Rory pointed out.

"Yes I am. Well I'm not now, but I was back then. Well, back now from your point of view, which is back then from my point of view. Time travel, you can't keep it straight in your head."

"How did you escape?" Kia asked incredulously.

"I didn't escape, I was released. So was The Master. I'll leave you two to work out who released us. Here's a clue." He handed Rory the Sonic Screwdriver. "It's easy to open from the outside, just point and press. Now go." He pressed a couple of buttons and disappeared again.

"Oh, er, and when you're done," the Doctor continued, having rematerialised, "leave my Screwdriver in her top pocket. Good luck!" He vanished once more.

"We have to leave her," Kia said "It'll be okay we'll come back" Kia said

After a minute or two of convincing Rory that it was okay to leave Amy's body alone, he agreed

They stopped at the top of the staircase, listening. All seemed quiet. The Daleks had probably finished their extermination and teleported themselves back to their ship. They might even have taken the Pandorica with them.

"This Might not be pretty" Kia said

"Yeah I remember it" Braxietal replied

They walked slowly through the stones. There were no bodies of any kind to be seen. However, there were shadows. Shapes of humanoid beings, caught screaming their final screams. Braxietal held his torch over one of them. It was one of the Roman soldiers. It had its arms in the air, a sword in one hand. But it was stone. Like it had been fossilised. It also seemed to have sunk into the ground; its legs had completely disappeared.

"What happened to them?" Rory asked, looking at a similar Roman.

"I don't know," Kia said "Maybe they just rotted because the universe hadn't existed" Kia said

"Then...where are we?" Braxietal asked, Kia sighed.

"You really have to make things complacated?!" Kia said

"Sorry it was just a question" Braxietal smirked.

Rory walked forward and held up the Screwdriver to the Pandorica. Rory took up a position beside him.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor questioned, The Pandorica had opened once more. The Doctor, wrist and neck restraints no longer in place stared at them both in shock neither was The Master's.

"You gave us the Sonic?" Rory pointed out.

The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an identical Screwdriver. "No I didn't."

"Well, a you gave us it," Kia amended. "Future you... or alternate, or..."

Kia stopped talking as the Doctor and The Master slowly exited the Pandorica. He held out the original Screwdriver to Rory's and touched them together slightly. A banging sound caused Kia Braxietal and Rory to jump as sparks flew from both Screwdrivers.

"Temporal energy," the Doctor explained. "The same Screwdriver at different points in its own timestream, which means it was me who gave it to you. Me from the future. I've got a future, that's nice!" The Doctor said

"Oh Rassilon its so good to see you!" The Master said and hugged Kia "Seriously, that was hell" Kia laughed.

"Oh thats a great compliment" The Doctor rolled his eyes "Rory the Roman" The Doctor smiled and patted him.

"It drove me insane" Kia said

"Don't joke about that with him seriously..." The Doctor smiled, and hugged Kia "Haven't changed a bit!" The Doctor said

"But you on the other hand!" The Doctor turned to Braxietal.

"Yeah I may look a bit different" Braxietal said

"How come you grew and they didn't?" The Master questioned, Braxietal shrugged.

"Who actually cares?" Braxietal said

"Anyway we don't want any happy reunions yet. Its not over" The Doctor said

"What?" Rory questioned

"Dad...what are they?" Kia pointed to the things.

"History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after images. Echoes. Fossils in time; the footprints of the never were."

"Care to explain a bit more?" Braxietal asked.

"You heard what I said to the Alliance, Kia. Total event collapse. The universe literally never happened."

"So how can we be here?" Rory asked uncertainly as Alex frowned a sceptic frown. What's keeping us safe?"

"Nothing. Eye of the storm, that's all. We're the last light to go out."

"How long have we got?"

"Amy..." the Doctor muttered. "Where's Amy?" Kia looked at Rory.

"I'll tell him," Kia mumbled to Rory, trying to save his feelings.

"No," Rory said aloud so that the Doctor could hear. "This is my fault." He led the way back up the staircase to Stonehenge and across to where Amy's lifeless body lay. "I killed her," Rory said, voice trembling despite his macho bravado.

The Doctor knelt down and pulled aside the cover Rory had put over her. "Oh Rory..." He rubbed his face in despair sitting beside Amy on the cold, hard ground.

"Doctor, what am I?"

"You're a Nestene duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity." He scanned Amy and checked the readings, unproductively.

"But I'm Rory now! Whatever was happening, it's stopped, I'm Rory!"

"That's software talking," the Doctor shot back brutally.

Rory tried a different tact. "Can you help her? Is there anything you can do?"

"Yep," the Doctor said retracting the Sonic's claws and standing up, replacing it in his pocket. "Probably, if I had the time." He uncaringly stepped over Amy's body and strode forward, his back to the three of them.

"The time?" Rory shouted as he passed.

"Did that box make you even more heartless than you can be already?" Rory asked angrily,

The Master and Kia stood closley together, Braxietal looked at them confused.

"All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe."

Rory reached over and tapped the Doctor's shoulder, who turned around to be met with Rory's plastic fist in his face. "SHE IS TO ME!" Rory bellowed as the Doctor dropped to the floor like a lead balloon. The Master raised an eye brow he loved the sight of that The Doctor being hit by his own companion. But he knew The Doctor was doing it on purpous.

The Doctor jumped up and laughed. "Welcome back Rory Williams!" he cried, cracking his jaw back into place. "Sorry. Had to be sure. Hell of a gun arm you're packing there." He walked back to Amy and bent down beside her. "Right. We need to get her downstairs. And take that look of your plastic face; you're getting married in the morning."

"No, hold on," the Doctor said, straightening up and pointing at Rory accusingly. "Heartless? Me? Anyway, grab a leg each, Master"

The Doctor led the way back down the stairs, holding Amy under the arms whilst The Master and Rory followed, grudgingly carrying a boot each. Rory could have hoisted her up on his own, which would have made the trip far easier and more dignified but the Doctor was having none of it. This also meant that the three of them had only the light from the Pandorica to guide them, giving rise to numerous trips and stumbles. A few stubbed toes later, they arrived. The Doctor ordered them both to drop Amy's legs and he dragged her into place. He put her into the Pandorica and positioned her so that the neck, wrist and leg restraints fit perfectly.

Kia stood with Braxietal questioning his plan.

"So you have got a plan then?" Rory checked as the Doctor busied himself.

"Bit of a plan, yeah."

"And we can save her?" Braxietal asked.

"Definitely. We don't just want to, we need to. Memories are more powerful than you think, and Amy's memories are more powerful than anyone's. Grew up with a time crack in her wall, the universe pouring through her dreams every night. The Nestenes took a memory print of her and got a bit more than they bargained for. Like you Rory. Not just your face, but your heart, your soul." He placed his fingers onto Amy's temples and closed his eyes in concentration. "I'm leaving her a message for when she wakes up so she knows what's happening. Rory, Screwdriver," he said when he'd finished, sticking his hand out behind him. Rory wordlessly handed him the future-Doctor's Sonic, which he placed into Amy's top pocket as instructed. He then stepped back and sealed the Pandorica once more, leaving Amy inside.

"Whoa, whoa, what're you doing?" Rory cried.

"I'm saving her. This box is the ultimate prison, you can't even escape it by dying; it forces you to stay alive."

"But she's already dead,"

"No, she's mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. Now all it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it'll restore her."

"Where's it gonna get that?"

The Master checked his watch he knew where The Doctor was going with this. "In about two thousand years."

"It's going to get the DNA to cure her from herself?" Kia enquired. The Doctor nodded. "Huge paradox?"

"Kia the whole universe now never existed. I think we can afford to cause a paradox or two, don't you? The powers that be have got a few bigger problems on their hands. Well, actually, they haven't, because there never were any powers that be. But yes, the Pandorica will get a scan from little Amelia's DNA, cure our Amy and then we'll finish saving the universe."

"Wait, hold on," Rory said, not quite getting it. "She's going to be in that box for two thousand years?"

"Yep," the Doctor confirmed, bending down beside it and picking something out of the rubble. "But we're taking the shortcut. River's Vortex Manipulator. Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now, we'll be fine."

"The future's still there then? Our world?" Rory questioned, The Master let the doctor explain

"A version of it, not quite the one you know. Earth, alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look." He held out the Vortex Manipulator in front of him and looked at Braxietal, The Master and Kia and Rory expectantly in turn. "Put your hands there."

"What about Amy?" Kia asked, nodding towards the Pandorica.

"Oh, don't worry. She'll be safe."

"You said, anything could happen to it! Two thousand years, anything could happen. We could lose it, never find it again." Rory said

"I can scan for it, take a reading. It'll be fine," the Doctor assured him.

"Amy'll be all alone."

"She won't feel it!"

"You bet she won't!"

"Two thousand years, Rory, you won't even sleep, you'll be conscious every second. It would drive you mad!"

"Rory, we don't even know if you'd last two thousand years," The Master reasoned. "How long do Nestenes last?"

"Varies," the Doctor muttered.

Rory stared at the box. "Will she be safer if I stay? Look me in the eye and tell me she wouldn't be safer."

"Rory, you-"

"Answer me!" Rory ordered, raising his voice.

The Doctor sighed. "Yes," he admitted eventually. "Obviously."

"Then how could I leave her?" he said longingly.

"Why do you have to be so... human?"

"Because right now, I'm not," he said as if it were obvious. He turned his back on the Doctor and Alex and took up a position by the Pandorica.

"Before we go" Braxietal spoke up, everyone turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked him.

"I'm going to die" Braxietal said, "You can fool them, but not me I'm a paradox, once you fix the cracks and I have an idea of how your going to do it...I'll be cancelled out of existance"

"Dad is this true?!" Kia exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know yet but I'm working on it" The Doctor replied

"Can't you do anything?" The Master questioned

"I don't know what's going to happen, but you two were transported to that universe, so you two should be okay, but because Brax, was born in that universe, which was only created because, of the cracks so when that gets cancelled out everything and that ever was created in it. he might not be" The Doctor said.

"It'll be fine" Braxietal said bravely "I won't feel anything will I?"

"But you said we're at the eye off the storm! We'd always be here!" The Master yelled at him.

"The ones who always existed! He's a paradox himself!" The Doctor replied "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do"

The Doctor shook his head in despair. He then pressed a couple of buttons on the Manipulator and held it out to Kia, The Master and Braxietal they all placed a hand each on it. "Listen to me! This is the last bit of advice you're gonna get in a very long time. You're living plastic, but like I said, you're not immortal, I've no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat, and radio signals when they come along. You can't heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So for God's sake, however bored you get, stay out of-"

Crack

"-trouble."

Their surroundings had changed they were no longer by the pandorica. They were in a high-ceilinged room with velvet rope blocking off models. This could only be a museum. At the far end of the corridor stood the open Pandorica and, in front of it, the two Amy Ponds he knew, fourteen years apart, one a child and one an adult.

"Two of you!" the Doctor cried.

"God my head hurts" The Master said "You really know how to pick companions."

"Um...I don't wanna alarm you but-" Braxietal was interupted

"Exterminate!" cried a robotic voice behind him. They turned around to see a fossilised Dalek rolling towards them in earnest.


	18. Chapter 18 the big bang part 2

**The Big Bang part 2**

**Hello! I really hope your enjoying the story, So glad about how all this turns out, can't wait to write deamons run and a good man goes to war! Enjoy! Here is another Trailer for this fic...**

** watch?v=gGHKmHMaX1I**** This is a trailer for the sequal which will be called 'One Moment in time'. The Master and Kia will have their own TARDIS! But there will be some episodes on series 6 of course maybe they will bump into pervious companions on the way... Enjoy.**

"Where are we going?"

"The roof!"

A crackling noise sounded behind. They all turned to look as the Vortex Manipulator's lightning struck and a second Doctor appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked ragged, his clothes torn and his hair ruffled. He also looked somewhat singed and was smoking slightly. He wobbled on the spot for a moment before collapsing and tumbling down the stairs. He crashed to a stop at the bottom as the conscious Doctor dove to his side and scanned him.

"Doctor, it's you," Rory pointed out. "How can it be you?"

"Doctor, is that you?" Kia questioned

"Yeah, it's me," the Doctor said under his breath, examining the man's face. "Me from the future..."

"Oh that looks bad!" The Master smirked.

Suddenly, the future-Doctor regained consciousness and grabbed the present-Doctor by the shoulders. He lifted himself on his shoulders and whispered something hurriedly into the present-Doctor's ear that nobody could here, He then collapsed back into the ground from exhaustion and didn't move again.

"What did he say?" Amy questioned

"I don't know, not yet. Couldn't make it out, too garbled..."

"Are you... I mean is he... is he dead?" Kia asked

The Doctor was visibly shaken. "What? Dead? Yes, yes. Of course he's dead. Right! I've got twelve minutes! That's good." He stepped over himself and jogged to the top of the stairs.

"Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?" Amy said

"Oh you can do loads in twelve minutes; suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof!"

"Dad...you need to do something and fast" Kia said following.

"I am doing something!" The Doctor argued.

"We can't leave you here dead!" The Master cried as the Doctor turned to leave. "Anyone could get there hands on Timelord physiology" The Master explained, The stuck his head back around the corner again.

"Oh good! Are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?"

Amy, Kia, The Master and Rory all exchanged confused glances before looking back as one at where Amelia had been standing. All that remained was a discarded drink cup lying on the floor, and nothing else to suggest that there had ever been anyone there.

"Amelia?" Rory called out into the silent museum. No reply.

"There is no Amelia," the Doctor explained. "From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing."

"But how can I still be here if she's not?" Amy asked. A very good question too, Kia thought.

"My head really hurts" Kia moaned

"You're an anomaly, we all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm, but the eye is closing. And if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result! Now come on!" The Doctor arrived back at the top of the stairs and strode confidently to the right, despite not having a clue where he was going.

"He won't die," Amy said assuredly. "Time can be rewritten, he'll find a way."

"Is he even dead?" asked Rory, the most medically-aware of the three of them.

"Well, the Sonic never lies," The Master pointed out.

Kia smiled sadly. "No. But he does."

"Move it! Come on!" the Doctor's voice floated from up above, distracting them. When he looked again, the future-Doctor's face was as motionless as ever. Rory removed his jacket and laid it over the corpse before the three of them slowly ascended the stairs and followed the Doctor's path.

The Five of them, walked upstairs to the roof, it was already morning it was dawn.

"What, it's morning already?" Amy asked as Rory helped her on to the roof. "How did that happen?"

"History is shrinking," the Doctor explained, looking out at the city spread out in front of them. "Is anybody listening to me? The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left." He leapt up onto a second hatch nearby and Soniced a satellite dish.

_"No not really listening" Kia Thought_

_"Like wise" The Master replied telapthically_

"Oi!" The Doctor interrupted his scanning "I know what you two are thinking, I am a timelord too you know" The Doctor turned back to his scanning, leaving Amy and Rory confused

"What're you doing?" Rory asked snapping them out of there thoughts.

"Looking for the TARDIS."

"But the TARDIS exploded!" Rory exclaimed.

"Then I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS!" He yanked the dish off its bracket and hauled it to the edge of the building.

"I don't understand," Amy admitted. "The TARDIS blew up and took the universe with it, but why would it do that? How?"

"And I still don't understand how Vincent knew about it; isn't this a new universe now?" Rory added.

"Good questions for another day," the Doctor said, disregarding them. "The question for now is: Total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone. So, if all the stars that ever were are gone then what..." he turned and pointed the Sonic at the colossal burning Sun hanging in the sky, "... is that? Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS..."

"But that's the sun!" cried Rory.

"Is it? Well, here's the noise that sun is making right now." He held up the satellite dish and aimed it at the sun. He pointed the Sonic at the base of it, activated it and waited. The sound of the TARDIS engines, distorted somewhat, filled their ears. "That's my TARDIS burning up..." the Doctor said despairingly. "That's what's been keeping the Earth warm."

"Doctor, there's something else," Kia said, concentrating on something or other. "There's a voice."

"I can't hear anything," Amy agreed.

The Doctor extended the Sonic's claws and altered the feedback of the dish. Slowly but surely, a familiar voice overlaid the sound of the TARDIS' engines.

"I'm sorry my love... I'm sorry my love... I'm sorry my love..."

"But that's River. Doctor, how can she be up there?" The Master questioned

"Must be like a recording or something,"

"She was flying the TARDIS when it exploded," Kia recalled. "It's like an... after-effect, an imprint?"

"No, no, of course," the Doctor said frustrated, screwing up his face. "The emergency protocols! The TARDIS has sealed off the control room and put her into a time loop to save her. She is right at the heart of the explosion..."

, Amy spoke up. "Well how do we get her out? We can't get into a time loop! That's why it's a 'loop'."

"Most of the time, no, you're right, you can't." The Master said

"Most of the time?"

"Well, most of the time, it's not me trying to get into the time loop." He pressed a couple of buttons on the Vortex Manipulator and disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

"I'm sorry my love... I'm sorry my love... I'm sorr-"

"Hi honey... I'm home."

"And what sort of time d'you call this?"

Seconds later, the Doctor reappeared with River on his arm.

"Amy, Kia, The Master - Wait theres one missing your son?" River questioned

"He died, got shot by a dalek and faded a way" The Master informed her.

"I'm sorry..." River said and turned to Rory

"And the plastic centurion?"

"It's okay, he's on our side," the Doctor reassured her.

"Really? I dated a Nestene duplicate once. Swappable heads! Did keep things fresh. Right then, I have questions. But number one is this." She turned to the Doctor and looked at him in disgust. "What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?"

"I wear a fez now, Feezes are cool"

Kia laughed, at River. Amy, River and Kia exchanged a look, suddenly without warning Kia grabbed the fez from The Doctor and threw it into the air, River blasted it into the sky.

"Exterminate!" said a robotic voice. The fez explosion seemed to have attracted the fossilised Dalek as it rose ominously, hovering over the edge of the building.

"Go! Move, move!" the Doctor cried.

The Master grabbed the satalight dish dogging the explosion from The Dalek, protecting him and The Doctor.

Kia stood not far behind them and then ran down the stairs, along with Amy and Rory, then shortly after the other three followed them shutting the doors to the roof.

The Doctor closed the hatch and set about deadlocking it with the Sonic, taking his time in doing so.

"Doctor, come on!" River commanded, keeping her gun trained on the hatch.

"Shh!" the Doctor whispered. He listened to the noises from outside until they died down. "It's moving away. Finding another way in. It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly," he stopped and checked his watch, "four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's when it's due to kill me."

"Kill you? What d'you mean, kill you?"

"Oh shut up, never mind!" he said happily, leading them down the stairs and back into the museum. "How can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time and then it came back. How?"

"You said the light from the Pandorica," Rory reminded him.

"It's not a light, it's a restoration field. But never mind! Call it a light. That light brought Amy back, restored her. But how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?"

"The, uh, the Daleks said the Pandorica was built to ensure their safety," Kia thought frantically. "So they... made it so..." He ran out of ideas.

"But aren't they footprints in existance? If the pandorica, restores things it can restore one dalek" The Master said

"No, not that. Good thought, but no."

"So tell us," Amy said simply.

True to form, the Doctor went on to explain. "When the TARDIS blew up, it caused a total event collapse a time explosion. And that explosion blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except..?"

"Except... inside the Pandorica?" Amy realised.

"The perfect prison! And inside it, perfectly preserved, a few billion atoms of the universe as it was. In theory, you could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like cloning a body from a single cell, and we've got the bumper family pack!"

"Nope," Rory frowned, shaking his head. "Nope. Too fast. Not getting it."

"Me neither" Kia said

"The box contains a memory of the universe as it was. The light transmits the memory, and that's how we're gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!" he grinned and strode off confidently.

"Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous!" River shouted after him.

"The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how's it going to reboot the whole of reality?" The Master interrupted them.

"I feel like I should contribute to something" Kia frowned

"What if we give it a moment of infinite power? What if we can transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?" The Doctor said

"Well that would be lovely dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible!" River said

"Ah, no, y'see, it's not," the Doctor replied happily, tapping River on the nose. "It's almost completely impossible. One spark is all we need."

"For what?" Amy spoke up

"Big Bang Two! Now, listen-"

Before he could continue, the Doctor shouted out in pain and surprise as a Dalek beam struck him square in the back. He was illuminated as his skeleton was put entirely on show for a split second and he fell to the floor.

"Exterminate!Exterminate!Exterminate!" the Dalek screeched as it rolled down the corridor towards them.

Rory pushed Amy to safety. River and Kia dropped to the floor to the Doctor's side. The Master stood still for a second trying to process what just happened.

"You three, for God's sake, get back now!" Rory shouted. He aimed his hand at the Dalek and fired. The Dalek slowed and powered down again.

"Doctor, Doctor, it's me. It's River, can you hear me?" River asked hysterically, her voice shaking.

"Dad? Please wake up!" Kia pleaded

"Doctor? Doctor look at me!" The Master croached down to them "DOCTOR!" He shouted

The Doctor exploded in a crack of lightning. He'd used the Vortex Manipulator. Alex and River jumped back in surprise, momentarily blinded by the light.

"Where'd he go?" River muttered. "Damn it, he could be anywhere!"

"He went downstairs," Amy said, shaking her head miserably. "Twelve minutes ago."

"Show me!" River ordered aggressively.

"River... he died."

"Systems will be exterminated."

"More like you will be!" The Master turned to the dalek

"You are an enemy of the daleks you will all be exterminated!"

"Master!" Kia shouted at him, The Master whipped out his old lazer screw driver and fired at the dalek but it didn't work

"Where did you get that?" Kia questioned

"The TARDIS" The Master grinned, his eyes widened when the dalek shot at him and Kia and they dived to the floor.

"We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life." Rory still had his hand pointed at the Dalek.

"You four go to the Doctor. I'll be right with you," River said emotionlessly. She said it with such authority that none of them went against her command. Backing away from the Dalek, they headed back towards the ground floor.

"This is the most complacated adventure I've ever had with The Doctor" Kia shook her head "My head still hurts."

"When this is all over I will massage your brain my dear" The Master kissed her hand

"Ohh is that the most romantic the timelords get then?" Amy teased them.

"Oh ha ha" The Master replied.

"You will be exterminated!" came the Dalek's voice, echoing all the way along the cavernous corridor.

"Run!" Kia said

Kia, The Master, Amy and Rory jogged back to where they had left the Doctor's body twelve minutes previously. They all came to a juddering halt at the top of the stone staircase near the entrance to the museum. At the bottom, discarded in a heap was Rory's security guard jacket that he had lain over the Doctor's dead body. Said body was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Alex asked no-one in particular. "He's moved."

"How can he have moved? He was dead!" Rory side-stepped down the steps quickly. "Doctor?" he called. No reply. "DOCTOR?"

"But he was dead," Amy said emphatically.

"Who told you that?" River asked, striding down the stairs and ignoring the jacket completely.

"He did!" The Master exclaimed

"Rule One: The Doctor lies."

"Where's the Dalek?"

"It died."

River led them back into the chamber that housed the Pandorica. Even from the far end of the room, they could see something was different. Things had been knocked over from the few exhibits that still remained. The velvet rope around the Pandorica had been thrown to one side and there, sitting slumped in the chair of the Pandorica was the unconscious Doctor.

"Doctor!" Amy cried as they all sprinted towards him as fast as they could.

River an reached the Doctor first. River gently took his head in her hands and picked it up, looking at it nervously. Alex placed a hand on the left of the Doctor's chest, and then his right.

"Both working," he concluded.

"Why did he tell us he was dead?" Rory asked.

"Because he's an idiot" The Master simply replied

"I'm touched you were concerned actually" The Doctor smirked at him.

"No I wasn't" The Master said embarrassed

"Yes -You - We're" The Doctor singsonged, The Master gave him a death stare and the doctor shut up.

"Blondie!" The Doctor turned to Kia.

"Why are you calling me blondie?" Kia questioned

"I dunno, I was thinking about it, it suits you..." The Doctor said and hugged her.

"We were a diversion," Amy interrupted. "As long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here."

River spoke softly to the Doctor, attempting to rouse him as Kia backed away from the Pandorica and joined Amy and Rory. The Master stood next to The Doctor and River.

They looked up through the glass ceiling. The sky was slowly turning an ominous blood red. The exploding TARDIS-sun was burning brighter, larger and louder.

"What's happening?"

"Reality's collapsing... it's speeding up. Look at this room." River and the others looked back into the previous chamber and saw that the vast majority of the exhibits had totally disappeared, as though they had never existed...

"Where'd everything go?" Amy asked.

"It's erasing its self from existance..." The Master said

River turned back to the Doctor and seized his face, more violently this time. "Doctor. What were you doing? Tell us. Doctor!"

Eventually, he began to stir. His eyes flicked open half way and he took a deep breath. With seemingly herculean effort, he murmured three words: "Big... Bang... Two..."

"The Big Bang... that's the beginning of the universe, right?" said Rory.

"Yup!" The Doctor confirmed

"What, and Big Bang Two's the bang that brings us back? Is that what you mean?"

Slowly, and very slightly, the Doctor nodded, closing his eyes again.

River's eyes widened and she exhaled in shock. "The TARDIS is still burning," she realised, turning to tell the other three. "It's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire..."

"Then what?"

"Then, let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once... just like he said."

"And that would work? That would bring everything back?"

"A Restoration Field powered by an exploding TARDIS, happening at every moment in history... Oh, that's brilliant. It might even work." She fumbled in the Doctor's pocket until she found the Sonic. She scanned the Vortex Manipulator, which had wires sticking out of it and leading into the body of the Pandorica. "He's wired the Vortex Manipulator to the rest of the box."

"Why?"

"So he can take it with him. He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion."

"No absoloutly not! Are you insane!" Kia said

"She's right there's got to be some other way, what if I go..." The Master said.

"No!" The Doctor said "There is no one else"

"He's wired it up so it only works for him," River told Alex with frustration. "He's made the Manipulator isomorphic."

"Oh you would! You blame me for using isomorphic controls?" The Master questioned

All seemed to be set. The tinkering and banging noises emitting from inside the Pandorica were becoming fewer and farther between. A few minutes later, River came around from behind the Pandorica. "Amy. Kia. He wants to speak to you both."

"At the same time?"

River nodded.

Amy pulled out of her embrace with Rory but continued to stay close to him. "So what happens here? Big Bang Two. What happens to us?"

"We all wake up where we ought to be. None of this ever happens and we don't remember it."

"Wait me and Kia were in the other universe, that would meen we would be, in imprissonment? Again?" The Master questioned, River nodded

"River... tell me he comes back too." Kia said

River smiled sadly. "The Doctor will be at the heart of the explosion."

"So?" Amy said

"So all the cracks in time will close. But he'll be on the wrong side, trapped in the nether space, the void between the worlds. All memory of him will be purged from the universe. He will never have been born. Now please. He wants to talk to you both before he goes."

"What about me?" The Master questioned

"He said, you'd already know what he'd say" River said. The Master stood with Rory as Amy and Kia went to The Doctor.

Amy and Kia walked up towards The Doctor.

"The Doctor smiled. "Th... thank you," he stammered.

"What for?" Kia questioned

"For everything. For being here. With me."

"Any time" She said and hugged him, "I'll be back in imprisonment" Kia said

"I'm sure you and The Master will figure out a way to escape" The Doctor smiked "See you later" The Doctor smiled.

"Doctor" The Master intrupted "I'm going to there's too seats in the pandorica, I'm going too" The Master said and climbed in. The restraints went around him, he was trapped in the pandorica too.

"You can't leave me!" Kia said.

"Someone needs to fly the TARDIS" The Doctor smiled

"I can't because I'll be with them!" Kia exclaimed

"I'm sorry" The Master said

The Doctor closed his eyes, deep in thought. Eventually, "Amy." Kia backed out of the Pandorica and nodded at Amy encouragingly. She stepped closer. "I need you to listen too though. It's important," the Doctor muttered to Alex. He turned back to Amy.

"What's up?" Amy asked, tears forming in her eyes.

The Doctor did not reply at first, seemingly formulating in his head what he wanted to say "Amy Pond... The Girl Who Waited. All night in your garden. Was it worth it?"

"Shut up. Of course it was." She said.

The Doctor nodded. "You asked me why I was taking you and I said 'no reason. You deserve a break'. Nothing more."

"Scottish girl in the English village, you said," Amy recalled.

"I was lying."

"I know. It doesn't matter."

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, before wincing in pain and stopping. "It does, so much. It's why I'm doing this. Amy, your house was too big. That biiig... empty house. Just you."

"And Aunt Sharon," Amy added lamely.

"Where were your mum and dad? Where was everyone who lived in that big house?"

"I lost my mum and dad."

"How? What happened to them? Where did they go?" he whispered.

"I... I don't..." Amy faltered, frowning.

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't panic. It's not your fault."

"I don't even remember," Amy realised

"There was a crack in time in the wall of your bedroom... and it's been eating away at your life for a long time now. Amy Pond... all alone... the girl who didn't make sense... how could I resist?"

Amy's tears were coming thick and fast now. "But how could I just forget?"

"Nothing is ever forgotten. Not really. But you have to try."

The room shook violently. Dust cascaded down from the stone ceiling high above. "Doctor! It's speeding up!" River shouted from the window.

Amy picked up the Sonic from the floor of the Pandorica and leaned forward to place it in his pocket.

"There's going to be a very big bang... Big Bang Two. Try and remember your family and they'll be there," he instructed.

"How can I remember them if they never existed?"

"Because," the Doctor interrupted. "You're special. That crack in your wall, all that time. The universe pouring into your head... you brought Rory back, you can bring them back too. You just remember," he kissed his hand and placed it on Amy's, "and they'll be there."

"Doctor, we're nearly out of time!" River called again.

"No, no, I'm not ready yet!" he replied angrily. He placed a hand on Amy's shoulder and pulled her into a loving hug. "I'm sorry." They parted and the Doctor turned to Kia. "And I'm sorry to you, too."

"What for?" Kia questioned

"Your my daughter, and I'm supposed to protect you from..everything but I left you so many times...all on your own" The Doctor said "And I let you down, not just on earth but on Galifrey too..but just remember"

"Remember what?" Kia questioned

"Remember me" The Doctor said.

Kia stepped futher back from the pandorica, and smiled at The Master and The Doctor. The four companions watched as The Master and The Doctor flew the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion...

.


	19. Chapter 19 The Big Bang part three

The Big bang part 3

**Last Part of this fanfic probably, then I'll make a new fanfiction called 'One Moment in time' where I'll be writting The Master and Kia at Torchwood during children of earth and they get their own TARDIS plus some of series 6!**

Kia woke up in a state, she woke up nobody was there to comfort her. Staring at white walls, imprissioned. She couldn't remember anything.

"Good morning" She heard a voice, which she winced at. Kia sat up and refused to look at the woman. Lady Koverain, a cold hearted woman.

"What do you want?" Kia snapped back at her.

"There's something missing" Lady Koverian said "Or who, should I be presise."

"What are you talking about?" Kia questioned.

_Can you hear me? _A telapthic voice inside her mind, unfamilar yes. But only the timelords could respond. She was the only Time lord.

_Yes, Help me. _She replied.

"The Master, where is he?"

"What Master?" Kia questioned.

"You're little bed budy!" Koverian snapped at her and slapped her across the face. "And how do I know that?" She added

"I don't know...what your talking about!" Kia said and heald her face.

"Congrats my dear you are pregnant!" Lady Koverian said.

"No I'm not! I would never...!"

Lady Koverian showed her, an ipad which had a scan of her baby on it.

_Dunn Dunn Dunn Dunn remember that? _A she heard the telapathic message, A man came across the room, dressed in red and gold robes, almost like her planet, she remembered him. And then it hit her where were The Master and The Doctor?

"There is a message;" He said

"What?" Lady Koverian said

"It says, Geronimo!"

Lady Koverian left, to sort out the message. After they'd gone, The Master and The Doctor appeared in a flash, The Master dressed in a long baggy - white tshirt and grey trousers. The Doctor in his usual boe tie and suit. Kia stood up dressed in white overalls, although the hand cuffs were annoying her.

"Doctor! Master!" She smiled.

"Shhhh" The Master said and grabbed her arm "Lets go" They found themselves at a reception, Amy and Rory's wedding. Kia suddenly walked away from the two and looked at Amy and Rory.

"I don't remember" Kia shook her head.

"Here allow me" The Doctor said and went to place his hands on her head "It's alright I won't hurt you" He added

Then a clear vision inside her head, her son who had died, Amy; the girl who waited, Rory the boy who waited. River song, Captin Jack, and Rose. and the whole insident with The Doctor, The Master and the pandorica.

"Remember now?" The Doctor said removing his hand she nodded and smiled. "Now how about we get those handcuffs off you, not a nice accesory is it?" The Doctor questioned, and uncuffed her hands with his sonic screw driver then, gave her one to her.

"Oh I missed you so much!" Kia said and hugged The Doctor. "How are you here? Both off you not that, I'm not glad"

"Amy remembered me, and brought me back" The Doctor smiled

"And me" The Master said.

"I can't believe you two actually worked together...really" Kia shook her head.

"Believe me I am amazed too" The Doctor joked "Which reminds me, you need a sonic screw driver..." He turned to The Master.

"Oh I've got one" The Master, reached his screwdriver from his pockets and pulled out his lazer screwdriver.

"That's a _lazer _screwdriver" The Doctor said

"It's for protection!" The Master said "I won't use it against anyone"

"Fine, I'm trusting you!" The Doctor said.

"They got married then?" Kia interrupted them.

"Yes" The Doctor said "Come on lets leave them two it"

The Doctor, The Master and Kia went back to the TARDIS which was parked outside Amy's house.

"Oh its good to see this thing!" Kia said and went to the consol.

"Doctor...what about Rose?" The Master asked

"I'm sorry, she must be back in her universe again if the cracks brought her" The Doctor replied

"She'll never know" The Master muttered

"Well one day she'll get a hell of a shock!" Kia interrupted, The Doctor said and turned to work on the TARDIS

"Where are you off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet," Amy called to the Doctor on the console level, who had his back to them and seemed busy at work.

"Amy!" Rory reprimanded, having caught up.

"Shut up; it's my wedding."

" .

"Sorry, you lot," the Doctor apologised, finishing with a certain implement on the console and turning to face them all. "Shouldn't have slipped away... bit busy, y'know?"

"You just saved the whole of space and time?" Rory pointed out. "Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow!"

"Um hello so have I!" The Master said

"Oh hello, you two," Amy turned to them "Good to see you again will you be sticking around?"

"Of course, maybe" Kia said, and then hugged Amy and then Rory, The Master just stood there awkwardly.

The Doctor rubbed his face and began to wander around the console, pressing a button here and there. "Time and space isn't safe yet; the TARDIS exploded for a reason. Something drew the TARDIS to this particular date and blew it up." As the Doctor continued, the TARDIS phone began to ring. "Why? And why now?" It continued to ring. "The Silence, whatever it is, is still out there. And I have to- excuse me." The Doctor gave up and picked up the phone. "Hello? ... Oh, hello..."

"I'm sorry, this is a very bad line," the Doctor continued, putting a finger in one ear and then removing it. "No, no, but that's not possible; she was sealed into the Seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting... Well no, I get that it's important - an Egyptian Goddess loose on the Orient Express. In space. Give us a mo'."

"Sorry. Something's come up; this will have to be goodbye."

"Yeah," Amy decided. "I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?"

"Definitely goodbye," Rory agreed.

Amy turned and walked towards the TARDIS doors with aplomb. She pulled them open the stuck her head outside. "GOODBYE!" she shouted to the night. Kia laughed at her when suddenly the phone rang again.

"Hello?" The Doctor questioned. "It's for you!" The Doctor handed the phone back to Kia, who looked very confused and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She said, Rory and The Master looked at her confused whilst Amy stopped as well.

"Kia, I need your help can you get to Cardif?" Captin Jack asked her on the phone.

"As long as you don't mind The Master coming" Kia said, Jack groaned.

"Fine see you soon" Jack said and hung up.

"Who was that?" The Master questioned

"Jack. Captin Jack."

"Oh what does captin freak want?"

"Our help!"

**Leading onto 'One Moment in Time' The Children of Earth is up next and The Impossible astranout! I will probably re- upload The Impossible Astranout so nobody forgets what happened.**


End file.
